Total Drama Encore
by The Esquire
Summary: Chris and co-host, Ben, decide to put on a another show. They gathered 22 new campers and redecorated the island for the second season of Total Drama. The campers battle it to see who will the 100,000 Dollars!
1. Day 1, Part 1: Meet the Campers

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Total Drama series, no matter how much I wish I did. The people who have my wish at hand are, Tom McGillis and Jennifer Perstch and those at Teletoon/Cartoon Network.

**Rating Note: **This story will contain language of a non-bleeping matter, so it is at an appropriate level. It also contains sexual references and a lot of violence; but alas, only a little portion of that is in this chapter.

...

...

...

_Theme Song Plays_

* * *

_Yup, this camp pretty much still sucks…_

_But, now that I'm here, I guess I might as well actually try to win._

Gwen, Total Drama Island

In her first confessional, she summed up the whole idea of the show.

Chris and producers have now decided to put the show on once again, but with different contestants and a crop of new ideas.

You are about to read the result of their ideas.

Enjoy.

* * *

**The Dock of Shame – Day One: Let the Fun Begin**

"Hello and welcome to Total Drama Encore," Chris MacLean loudly greeted from the end of the dock, "As you all know I am your host Chris MacLean."

An echoing low pitch voice over of "Chris MacLean" plays.

"That's right," Chris remarked as he put up a thumb and smile with a little light reflecting off of his teeth, which made a twinkle, "But I'm pretty sure you don't know my under study, Ben Stain."

He pointed at an older man with white hair, glasses, and a green suit on who replied in a very unenthusiastic tone of voice, "That's co-host Chris, co-host."

"Whatever," Chris replied, "Anyway, Ben isn't the only new thing around here."

"That's right," Ben joined in, "We have a new set of…"

He was interrupted by a shushing sound which evidently came from Chris.

"Don't interrupt me," Chris warned as he scowled and pointed at Ben a few inches from his face, "I'm the host, which means I talk and everyone else listens."

"But I…" is all Ben could get in before he was shushed again.

"I am…"

Shushed.

"Co-host…"

Shushed.

"I should be…"

Shushed.

"Telling the…"

Shushed, shushed, and shushed.

"Knock it off!" Ben demanded which reacted in Chris backing off a few steps in fear.

"Well then," Ben eased and straightened his suit, "We also have twenty-two new contestants coming to the island in search of one hundred thousand dollars and fame, but _I_ already know who's going to win, and that's Lee."

Chris, and Chef who had just arrived at the docks, looked at each other and could not help but to burst out laughing.

Ben looked at this in confusion and slight anger, which resulted in him asking, "What?"

"Are you kidding me?" Chris asked as he recovered from laughing, "The kid is probably as weak as a… a… um…"

"The kid's just weak, man," Chef saved Chris, "Now, Josh, he's a fighter. The kid plays hockey; he can take a few hits."

Chef smiled as he thought that he made a convincing defense.

"Please," Ben began, "The kid probably doesn't know his humerus from his radius." **[1] **

Chris and Chef stared blankly at this.

"Dude, this has nothing to do with jokes and circles," Chris cluelessly responded, "But I think we all know Sam is going to win."

Chris closed his eyes and smiled thinking that he had the right choice and was trying to rub it in.

Ben rolled his eyes because he didn't want to continue the mindless charade for any longer. Instead, he looked out at the lake.

"I think I see a boat," he alerted as he pointed in the direction he was speaking off.

Chef looked through some binoculars that he seemed to pull from nowhere in said direction.

"No," he resolved, "It's just the sea monster."

They all chuckled evilly at the remark.

Chris stopped and looked at the camera.

"Did anyone feed him today?" he asked the camera man.

* * *

_**Flash Back Start- On the one thousand foot high cliff**_

_An intern of a Mexican variety stood on the edge with a few T-Bones on a plate. _

_The intern had long black hair, glasses, an orange T-Shirt on with blue jeans, and white shoes._

_As the intern was leaning over the edge about to give a steak to the sea monster, he lost balance. His arms were spinning out of control, but he managed to catch himself._

_Unfortunately, he dropped the plate of steaks on the ground and a very angry sea monster grabbed him and threw him over the island._

* * *

The camera man shook the camera side to side in response to the question.

Chris smiled at this.

"Oh, he is going to be so mad," he evilly laughed, not so out of character.

"Anyway," Ben went back to announcing the rules, "Some things changed from the first season to this one. Firstly, the votes will be confessions to prevent vote swaps."

"Secondly, if we feel like it would be fun, we will show the votes at the ceremony," Ben chuckled as he thought of the friction that would cause.

"That should mess up some friendships," Chris said with a smile, "And last but not least, we now have six cabins, five of them will house four campers and last one will have two."

Chris chuckled before he could finish.

"And yes," he continued, "They will be co-ed."

"We have a few other surprises," Ben claimed.

"But we'd rather you find out yourself," Chris finished.

"Wait," Ben alerted, "Now I definitely see a boat."

Once again, he pointed in the direction in which he saw the boat.

Unfortunately, Chef wasn't there to observe the direction, but indeed there was a boat and it had docked to reveal a smiling Carly had arrived.

Carly had a light tan, black hair, black eyes, a Red long sleeve shirt, tan Bermuda shorts, and green tennis shoes, which made her look exceptionally happy.

"Carly," Chris called out as he opened his arms as if to present her, "You're the first one here."

"Awesome," she cheered. She, then, walked to the other end of the dock and waited.

There wasn't another boat in sight, so they all stood in the awkwardness.

Ben started to whistle to ease the tension.

"Soooo," Chris elongated as he thought of something to say, "I heard you like movies."

"I absolutely love movies!" Carly announced as she threw her arms up, clearly excited about the subject.

"So, I guess you've seen my work," he continued rubbing his fist on his chest in pride.

"Oh, here we go." Ben said, easily annoyed by the subject, "Please ignore him; you'll have him going on and on about saving that stupid duck."

"Hey, it was a good movie," Chris declared, scowling Ben and his negative opinion.

"I didn't know you were in any movies," Carly informed as she tried to think of one with him in it.

Ben smiled at this.

"I guess the movie just wasn't as famous as you may have thought," Ben stated while he rubbed it in Chris's face.

Another boat docked showing Lee standing there with his backpack, which looked like if he were to lean back an inch he'd fall and go right through the dock.

Lee was light skinned, and had short spiky hair. He also had a set of square glasses on with brown eyes underneath.

As for clothes, he wore a tucked in white button up T-Shirt with a pocket on the chest of it, green dress pants which flooded inches, and white tennis shoes.

"Greetings Chris MacLean, it is an…"

"I'm not in the mood," interrupted Chris, as he scowled at nothing and had his arms crossed.

Lee, though, ignored this when he got a glimpse of one of his idols, Ben Stain.

"Ben Stain!" Lee cheered as he ran over to the genius co-host but unfortunately leaned back as he ran ending with him going through the dock and into the water due to the weight of his back pack.

"Lee," Ben said in worry as he helped the boy up, "Are you okay?"

"Indeed I am," Lee answered as he climbed out of the water and onto the dock.

"What about the stuff in your backpack?" Carly asked.

"Oh, don't stress," Lee assured, "Said backpack is one hundred percent H2O proof; I came prepared."

Carly didn't respond to the overly unnecessary elemental compound use.

"Anyway," Lee continued, "I have brought humor and it is an oldie."

"Tell us," Ben anxiously demanded.

"010101110110100001111001 0010000001101001 110," Lee recited while letting out a few early chuckles, " 0110100101100100 111 00111111"

"111 1000 1001" Ben answered and their lungs nearly burst out of their chest, they were laughing so hard.** [2]**

As they laughed two puzzled people, Chris and Victoria, stood by each other in confusion.

"Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa!" Chris greeted the newly arrived contestant as he extended his arms outward from his chest to present the broken down camp.

He put on a fake smile, which had a bit of a mischievous hint to it, "I hope you enjoy your stay."

Vicky was well tanned, she had curly, black hair, which reached just passed her shoulders.

She had black eyes, was wearing a black T-Shirt, tan capris, and gray running shoes.

She looked around and looked more and more disappointed every millisecond.

"¿Por qué me inscribo para esto?" (Spanish: Why did I sign up for this?) she muttered as she walked by Chris and to Carly.

"Wow," Carly said in amazement, "You can speak Spanish?"

"Je peux parler beaucoup plus que l'espagnol," (French: I can speak a lot more than just Spanish)

"That is very intriguing," Lee stated as he put his finger to his chin to show his interest, "I am fluent in English and Japanese, but I would kill to be trilingual."

"Really," Vicky asked a bit eager, "I've always wanted to learn Japanese."

Vicky smiled friendlily at Lee.

"I think we will get along swimmingly," Lee claimed as he looked forward to the next contestant to arrive.

"Brenda," Chris announced to the campers, "You look nice today."

Brenda was wearing a pink, low cut sleeveless blouse, blue pants, they were French, and brown sandals.

Her eyes were gray, her hair was black and it was mid-back length. It was Heather again, though Brenda had lightly tanned skin.

"As always," Brenda coldly replied as she approached the other campers.

She walked past the three as she gave each a unique look; Vicky, a normal expression; Carly, who was making her hands attack each other, a surprised expression; and Lee, who was on his calculator laughing as he put in numbers, a look of disgust.

Brenda picked her spot at the end of the dock and stood in it. She then realized that her bag wasn't with her, but at the other end where she had arrived.

"Um, who's going to carry my bags?" Brenda asked in a bit of an annoyance.

"Um, that would have to be you," Chris said pointing at the girl with a cheap smile.

"What happened to five star services?" She asked with the scowl that could be heard around the world, and scowls don't normally make that much noise.

"The brochure may have over exaggerated," Chris claimed.

"But just a little," Ben finished and the two chuckled.

Another boat arrived as Brenda was getting her overly packed bag.

"If the help looks that good I want see manager," said the boy from the boat, which was revealed to be Adam.

Adam's hair was brown and at a mid-length, but his bangs were astonishingly messy.

Adam had a light tan, and blue eyes. He had a white button up, long sleeve shirt, which had the collar up. As for his lower body, he had on brown carpenter pants, and black shoes.

"Ugh," Brenda detested, "I am not the help, dweeb." Brenda tried to pick up her heavy bag, but couldn't budge it.

"Are you sure?" Adam asked while he attempted a charming smile, "Because, I wouldn't mind you carrying my bags."

Adam kept his smirk, thinking that he had made an impression, which he did, but due to Brenda smacking him, it might have been a bad one.

Brenda had finally picked up her bag, but lost her footing and fell.

Brenda had laid there for a few seconds, but then she realized something.

"Didn't anybody see me fall?" she asked in anger.

"Yep," Chris answered.

Brenda took in the answer and realized that they didn't care.

Adam quickly ran over to help her up.

"Ugh," Brenda responded to his late help, "Thank you."

She walked back to her spot with Adam one step behind her. She stopped and looked at him.

"What do you want?" she urged.

"Well," Adam started with a mischievous smile, "I helped you up, so I think I deserve something in return."

Brenda had with him, so she pushed him off the dock.

"There," she said in an evilly satisfied smile, "I gave you something in return, you're welcome." Adam quickly got back on the dock.

"It's all good," he assured with a nervous chuckle, "It's happened before."

Another boat docked and the person that got off was very out of the ordinary.

The boy had short black hair, but his bangs were spiked up and dyed red. He had blue eyes and a light tan.

He had on a black shirt, with a red X right on the chest. He also had on blue jean shorts.

"Ed-J," Ben started, but didn't seem very happy to see him, "It's nice to see you."

"Um… um, yeah, yeah" Ed-J stammered with a very paranoid look on his face, "If anyone calls, I'm not here."

"Yo," Chris said as he put his palms out to signal Ed-J to calm down, "Your parole officer called, he went over it and he said it was okay for you stay. Said it might be a good punishment for you."

"Good, good," Ed-J relieved himself of the stress and looked around, "Is this where we're staying?" Ed-J didn't look very happy about the evil surprise.

"Hey," Chris started, "If you don't like the accommodations you're more than welcome to leave."

"Okay," Ed-J said grabbed his bag and got ready to dive in the water, "Seeya."

Everybody gasped at Ed-J's spontaneous decision.

"And miss out on a chance to win one hundred thousand dollars," Chris quickly interrupted trying to prevent him to leave, but staying completely casual about it.

Ed-J stood at the end of the dock in a diving position and thought about it.

"Okay then," he replied as he made his choice and walked to the other campers.

When he got to them, he eyed Brenda.

"Hey, hot stuff," Ed-J said with a slick smile that he seemed to wear very well, "How about you me ditch these guys and go spend a little alone time together?"

All Brenda did in response was roll her eyes, showing that she discarded the statement.

Adam elbowed Ed-J to get his attention.

"I already tried with her," Adam informed, "Good luck."

"Is that so?" Ed-J asked.

Adam simply nodded at the question.

"So… what?" Ed-J started in a very casual tone, "You think you have a better chance than me?"

After the question, Adam seemed to shrink as he walked away from the Ed-J just looked at him.

"And here's Emily," Chris presented the girl to the others.

Emily was blonde with dark blonde low lights, well tanned, and had icy blue eyes.

She wore what seemed to be a school uniform. It consisted of an open, near-black, long sleeve over shirt, with a button up white shirt underneath, along with a same color knee-length, and red striped skirt, finally, finished off with knee high white stockings and black, girl dress shoes.

Though, her outfit doesn't match her personality, that didn't stop Adam and Ed-J from gawking at her.

Adam whistled at the blonde beauty.

"Hey," Ed-J got Emily's attention, "Come stand by me sweet stuff." He presented a spot next him.

"Oh my god," she squealed as she grabbed her bag, "I love that song!" Then she ran over to stand next to Ed-J.

Everyone else just seemed to stare at her.

Emily looked around at the gazing eyes and got more and more uneasy.

"What is everyone looking at?" she asked. Then she quickly became paranoid and pulled out a mirror to check her face

"Is there something on my face? I don't see it."

"It's a spider," Ed-J coldly lied with a smirk, which resulted in Emily throwing her arms up and screaming.

"Ahhhhhh," she screamed running in circles, with her eyes bulging out of her head, and her high-pitched screams heard widely.

"Get it off, get it off, get it off!" she chanted getting louder and louder.

To end it, Ed-J, cringing from the high pitch whining that was Emily screaming, reached his hand out and Emily, not focusing on where she's going, rammed right into it and she fell to the ground.

"You got it," Ed-J lied and all the other campers were thankful.

"Thank you so much," Emily said as Ed-J helped her up, "I'm really scared of spiders."

"Yeah, we noticed," Brenda sarcastically stated as Emily rubbed her now hurting face.

"You know what's really scary?" Carly started, "A giant spider."

Emily started to cringe.

"Like those ones in the old movies," Carly continued, "With the giant fangs, that deadly poison, and those eyes. Those eight eyes; those eight giant, slimy, disgusting, piercing, soul-stealing, dead…"

Emily screamed and then coward behind her bag.

"Make her stop," Emily whined, "Make her stop!"

Vicky elbowed Carly and Carly rubbed her arm.

"What?" Carly asked, "What'd I say?"

Then Carly looked at the scowling Lee and mouthed "What?" to him as the next boat docked.

"Did I hear wrong?" the boy asked, "Or did a hyena die over here or something, because that's what it sounded like."

The boy had brown, shoulder blade length hair and it was very messy. He also had brown eyes to match.

He was very well tanned, wearing a white T-Shirt over a red long sleeve shirt, blue jeans, and brown sandals.

"No," Ed-J answered and then pointed his thumb at Emily, "That was deer eyes over here screaming."

"Oh, thank you," Emily took it in like a compliment at which Ed-J rolled his eyes.

"Phil," Chris announced, smiling his sadistic smile, "How's it going?"

Phil then glared at him; a glare that said, "You know I don't want to be here, don't mock me!" and that is exactly what Chris heard.

"Oh, but I will," Chris assured this. **[3]**

Phil walked by him and to his fellow contestants.

He looked mostly at Lee, who was still absorbed into his calculator, laughing at any X's or powers of seven he put in.

"Like math much?" Phil sarcastically asked his rhetorical question.

Lee did not take it as rhetorical and answered with this, "I just cannot pass over how intelligent these little buggers are."

At this moment, the two thought different things:

"_Wow, did he just say 'buggers'?" _Phil thought to himself,_ "Looks like someone here is stuck in the sixties," _Phil then smiled.

"_Aw man," _Lee falsely whined, _"I forgot the answers to my quadratic equation, oh wait…" _he tended to false advertise to himself, _"…I can press up…" _presses up, _"…and I'm there." _

Lee then laughed and Phil looked at him in a confused surprise.

Phil then leaned closer to Ed-J and asked, "Um, did that kid just laugh at a calculator?"

"Don't get close to me," is how Ed-J responded.

Phil backed up and smirked.

"I see you have people issues, do you need help?" he mocked and was clearly amused.

"Oh, you have jokes," Ed-J growled, "Here let me tell you one of my favorites. What do call a geek in the water?"

"Please," Phil started as he rolled his eyes, "I'm not dumb enough not to fall for that."

"You don't have to be!" Ed-J evilly said as he smirked and pushed Phil to the edge of the dock.

Phil's arms were flailing as he tried not to lose balance.

Phil finally got his footing and checked the water to see far he would have fallen.

"Ha!" Phil gloated, but then he was quickly met with another shove by Ed-J and fell in the water.

After a few second, Phil got his head out of the water.

"Thanks," growled in his obviously sarcastic tone, "I was looking forward to falling in the water today."

Another boat then docked.

"Erica," Chris greeted, "It's nice to see you."

Erica was a lightly tanned, brunette girl.

She had brown eyes, was wearing a light blue T-Shirt, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes.

"Nice to see you too Chris," She said as she walked by him and to the others.

As she approached the contestants, Phil started climbing back up to the dock.

"Why were you in the water?" Erica asked as Phil finally got up.

"Taking a swim," Phil quipped, "What did it look like I was doing?"

Phil started to strain out his clothes as much as he could.

"Geez," Erica started shocked at his instant hate, "What made you so mad."

She then looked at Lee who was still laughing at his calculator, then at Emily who was moving her eyes in circles, and finally at Brenda who was staring in disgust at Adam who winked at her.

After seeing all of them, Erica bowed her head thought to herself, "_Something tells me these people are going to be hard to get along with."_

She then looked at Adam, who was standing very uncomfortably close to her.

"Do you want something?" Erica queried.

"Yes," Adam answered in a tone that he thought was slick.

"I want you, hot lips," he finished as he shaped his hands into imaginary guns and clicked his thumbs at her.

Erica responded to this, not verbally, but by walking away and approaching Carly.

"Hi, my name's Erica," she said as he put out her hand and gave her a friendly smile.

"The name's Vasent," Carly replied, taking Erica's offer and shaking her hand, "Carly Vasent." They both chuckled at the reference.

"No, I'm just kidding," Carly admitted, "What if I were really like that?"

"Yeah," Erica agreed, "That'd be weird."

"Not as weird as you'd think," Lee interrupted with a laugh following, nose not moving an inch away from the calculator.

"What is _that _supposed to mean?" Carly snapped, but Lee didn't budge.

"All I'm saying is that you tend to be absorbed into movies."

"How could you say that?" Carly growled, throwing her hands in the air, "You haven't even known me for an hour!"

"Um…" is all Erica could get in until she was interrupted by Lee saying, "Well, I can tell from the spider gag you did earlier to petrify Emily."

"I did not try to petrify her! I was just stating how scary giant spiders are!" An angry Carly yelled as she put her hands to her hips.

All Erica could do at this moment was, twiddle her fingers and slowly walk away as they yelled at each other. Actually, as Carly yelled at Lee and Lee casually stated at Carly.

"Okay, settle down," Chris called, as much as he liked the friction, he had to stop it so everyone would see the next contestant, "The next camper's here."

"Zach!" Chris announced.

Zach was a lightly tanned boy with messy mid-length blonde hair.

He also had brown eyes, wearing a dark green T-shirt with a Red Z on it and a white long sleeve shirt underneath, tan cargo pants, and black tennis shoes, but all of this was hard to see since Zach darted out off the boat, kneeled in front of Chris and grabbed his shirt.

"Please," Zach urged-cried looking like he had been chased by a killer, "Make her stop, ma-hake her sto-ah-ahp!"

"And Samantha!" Chris continued, "A.K.A. Sedry!"

"…And when I was five, I bashed my head on a coffee table," Sedry rambled on, "And I got X-ray vision…."

"Oh no," Zach whipped his head around, "She's coming!" He quickly got up and jumped behind the others.

"Hide me," he pleaded.

Sedry was lightly tanned with orange eyes.

All she was wearing was a red jump suit with many patches and pockets, and who knows what could be in them.

However, the biggest surprise she had was that her hair was green.

"… so now, when people lie, I look at their truth bone to check." **[4] **She finished, finally.

The other campers cringed at the over load words and lies they just heard.

"You monster!" Carly growled.

"What did you do to him?" Erica growled-asked, pointing the blaming finger.

"Who?" Sedry asked.

"Zach!" Erica snapped.

"Oh," she replied and then looked around, "Where _did_ Z go?"

Zach then popped out from behind the other campers.

"Here I am," Zach called out as he walked toward the smiling Sedry.

"Z!" Sedry shrilled as she hugged him.

"Now that's what I call an entrance!" Chris exclaimed pointing at the two.

"Yeah!" Zach cheered as he and Sedry shared a high five.

"But maybe next time you shouldn't get my clothes all dirty," Chris suggested as he patted his clothing.

"And try something less juvenile," an unimpressed Ben suggested.

"Wait," Emily tried to catch up. With her finger to her chin, she continued with, "I am like, so confused."

"We were just punk'd," Ed-J answered, "Genius."

"And we got you good!" Zach exclaimed as he approached the other contestants.

"Especially you two," he pointed at a scowling Erica and smiling Carly.

"You could get me any day," a dazed Carly reckoned.

"Well," Zach started with a friendly smile, "I think that's a good offer."

"Dang," Ed-J said to Adam, "He works fast."

"Yeah he does," Adam agreed, standing awfully close to Ed-J.

Ed-J reacted to this by staring him down.

Adam, in fear, backed away a few steps.

"So Sedry," Chris started, "Why are you standing over here? The contestants stand over there."

He then pointed at the other end of the dock, which was covered by campers.

"Oh, I'm not a contestant," She answered then she looked at the camera guy and grinned evilly.

Chris and Ben, confused at this, looked at each other with puzzled faces, then back at Sedry.

"I'm a camera girl," then she attacked the camera man and all we can hear is screaming and the camera being unfocused and not looking directly at anything; just shaking around randomly.

Finally, the camera stopped moving around and we see the intern from the previous flash back, but he is bruised in many places and was quavering in fear, but eventually, he ran away.

"See," Sedry drawled.

"Um… okay," Chris said, "Can we get another camera out here?"

Next all we hear is, "On it!" and a camera man came running over and stopped on the dock.

"Changing camera view in one, two," the cameraman declared, and then he signaled three.

Now we see Sedry with the other camera strapped to her head and waving at the current camera.

Eventually, Sedry walked over to the others and the current camera man took her place.

"Oh," Emily chortled, just now catching up, "I get it. Good one guys." Everyone looked at her in a "Did it take you _that _long to catch on" kind of way.

"Well then," was Ben's response to this as he rolled his eyes to the next contestant, "Oh no," he reacted, wide eyed.

"Woo Hoo!" The boy cheered throwing an arm up in the air to express awesomeness, "I can't believe I'm on T.V!"

This was Sam, he was a big boy, and that was putting it lightly.

He had black eyes and very messy brown hair and was very lightly tanned.

He was wearing, this is simple, a dark green T-Shirt with green shorts and green sneakers.

Chris exclaimed, "Finally, the fun is here!"

They hugged, but at Chris's surprise he was crushed by the strength of the energetic yahoo.

"This is so cool!" Sam yelled out as he squeezed Chris harder.

"I didn't know Owen was coming back?" Carly stated.

"That's a bit unfair," Brenda claimed as she scowled Chris.

Sam looked at them in confusion. Then he put Chris down and walked over to them.

"I'm not Owen," Sam stated, "My name is Sam. Who are you guys?"

"Carly," Carly said with her hand up.

"Zach," Zach called out, standing not too far from Carly, "Dude, what's with the clothes?"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Well," Zach started, "It's all…"

"I think he's referring to the fact that you look like a tree," Phil interrupted with his arms crossed.

"What?" Sam responded, still confused. He looked at his clothes and realized what they were talking about, "Oh, green is my favorite color… speaking of which," Sam trailed off eyeing Sedry and her hair.

"So long and shiny and GREEN! Did you dye your hair like that?"

"What me?" Sedry replied to Sam, "You like it? I don't know how it got this way, but I think Sarah did it."

"Who's Sarah?" Sam asked, "You're little sister?"

"Nope," Sedry answered, "She's one of the people in my head."

Then she knocked on her head, "Yeah Sarah, I'm talking about you, you hair dying jerk."

"Um," Sam nervously chuckled, twiddling his fingers, "Is that so… um… yeah."

Then he darted away and hid behind Adam, which wasn't that good of a hiding spot considering that he could be clearly seen.

Another boat docked which revealed a boy with a stratos blue hoodie on, which was unzipped to reveal a blue shirt underneath.

His eyes were blue and he had a light tan.

He had long brown hair that was swaying to the side, but only the bangs could be seen since the hood was up. He had on worn out blue jeans and blue and white shoes.

"Shadow," Chris greeted, "It's nice to see you."

Even with his loud greeting, he wasn't met with a response as Shadow just walked by him, not even acknowledging his presence.

"Okay then," Chris exclaimed, still with a smile.

"Hi, man," Sam excited, as he picked up Shadow and bear hugged him, "I just got here. It's so awesome to meet you, man!"

Shadow, despite being crushed, said nothing as a response, he just glared at the overly excited Sam.

Sam noticed this and put him down.

"Sorry dude," Sam apologized, "I'm just so psyched!"

"Dude," Ed-J started, smiling as he thought of it, "Are you gonna crush everyone who arrives?"

"I might," was Sam's answer as he smirked.

Brenda rolled her eyes. "Glad I got here before him," Brenda declared.

Shadow walked over to the others.

"Adam's the name man," Adam introduced himself.

Shadow once again did not acknowledge his presence.

"That's cool," Adam complimented, still in confidence despite being ignored.

"Kevin," Chris announced, "How's it going?"

"Pretty good, Chris," Kevin answered as he got off the boat and he looked around, "Is this where we're staying?"

Kevin had a childlike face and was African. He had a big afro… big.

He also had black eyes and a red, white, and blue jersey on, similar to the Globetrotters jerseys.

His shoes were also red, white, and blue. He was holding an orange basketball that had a face drawn on it.

"Yup," Chris answered. Kevin's expression instantly changed; from happy, to confused.

"So, um… have fun," Chris finished as he pushed Kevin to the others.

Kevin stopped himself from tumbling.

"Hey what's up, my name's Kevin," Kevin introduced himself.

"Hey my name's Sedry," she replied getting awfully close to him.

She then eyed the basketball Kevin was carrying.

"Ooh, why's there a face on this basketball?" Sedry bubbled as she examined the ball.

"Oh," Kevin broke in, "I almost forgot to introduce MJ."

Everybody looked around in anticipation, well excluding Brenda, Shadow, and Phil; then the most of them looked in confusion.

"Who?" Adam drawled.

"MJ," Kevin answered, "Him." He then held the basketball up to clear up the mystery.

Erica snickered at this, "You're kidding us right?"

"Kidding you?" Kevin asked, "No, not at all; MJ's my best friend."

Sedry laughed.

"And I thought I was crazy," She chortled.

Then she looked up at her forehead and back at Kevin, "Sarah called you weird."

She chuckled more.

"No," Kevin said starting to get a little insecure, "I'm serious."

"It's okay," Emily started as she walked to Kevin, "I believe you; when I was little I had a friend who was picked on too."

"Thank you," Kevin replied smiling and feeling better.

"What's his name again; DJ?" Emily asked.

Chris's mouth fell open and he slammed his hand to his face.

"Great," Chris complained, "Another girl who can't get names right. If she calls me 'Chip' I'm gonna flip."

Ben giggled at what Chris said.

"What's so funny?" Chris demanded.

"That rhymed," Ben chuckled.

"No," Kevin answered Emily, "His name is MJ."

Emily smacked her forehead.

"Oh yeah," Emily remembered, "Sorry, Devin."

"Kevin," He corrected.

"Oops, sorry," Emily apologized as she weakly smiled in innocence.

"It's okay."

"Can I hold him?" Emily asked as she shyly reached for MJ.

Kevin quickly ripped MJ away from Emily's hand.

"No, only I can hold MJ," Kevin snapped, "At least, ever since the accident."

"What happened," Phil asked showing fake sympathy, "Did he come close to a very sharp rock."

"Maybe!" Kevin snapped again.

"That's it I'm out of here!" Brenda broke out, "No way am I spending a summer with an escape convict, Mr. Hotshot, a crazy camera girl, and a retarded basketball player!"

"Okay, settle down campers," Chris orchestrated, "The next boat is coming."

Brenda huffed, and then Adam nudged Brenda with his elbow.

"'Mr. Hotshot'," Adam restated as he rose an eyebrow, "I like it."

Brenda slapped him and he fell to the ground.

"Tom!" Chris called out, "How's it goin'?"

Tom was very lightly tanned and had green eyes, which were covered by glasses.

He also had very messy brown hair, wearing a brown sleeveless T-shirt with a blue long sleeve shirt on underneath, tan carpenter pants, and blue laceless tennis shoes.

"Not good," Tom complained, scowling Chris, "As soon as the boat left the dock, my laptop lagged and I got killed in Shoot Down X3." **[5]**

"So?" Chris responded.

"_So,_ I'm the number one Shoot Down player in the world," Tom snapped as he got in Chris's face and stared him down, "This had better be a good experience for me, or else!"

Chris smiled. "Or else what?"

"Or else, _**I'm Suing**_," Tom threatened and everyone gasped.

Those words sent chills down Chris's spine and he swallowed the fear that he was feeling.

Then he realized something.

"Wait, did you say you had a laptop?" Chris asked.

Tom eased up, "Yes."

"Can I see it?" Chris suggested, "I can fix your problem fast."

A desperate Tom handed Chris his laptop, in which Chris quickly threw in the lake.

"Nooooo!" Tom screamed as he jumped in the water after it.

Almost everyone laughed at Tom.

Chris was wiping a tear from his cheek from laughing to hard when he noticed the next boat arrived.

"Evelyn!" Chris greeted, "Hi."

Evelyn wore a white long sleeve button up shirt with the cuffs folded up, tan capris, and brown sandals.

She was nicely tanned and had black eyes. Her hair was brown with light brown highlights and it was about shoulder blade length.

She had a bag and a travelers' backpack, which both seemed very packed.

Evelyn just walked past him with a scowl on her face and she stood by the other campers.

"What bit you in the butt, sour milk?" Phil mocked.

Evelyn stared him down, Phil felt a sharp fear go down his spine, and a single drop sweat came down his forehead.

"Um… Chris," Erica called out looking somewhat unsteady, "When do we get to go to our suites?"

"Oh, please," Evelyn interrupted, "Trust me, there isn't a resort. These shows just say that to get unsuspecting teens to audition. That's why I packed this backpack tight."

Erica looked scared at what Evelyn said.

"_What, no resort?_" Erica thought in fear, "_But I really have to pee, and if there isn't a bathroom then…_" She looked around and found the outhouse.

"_Oh man._"

Finally, Tom sprung out of the water and gasped for air.

"Help!" he called out.

"Oh my God!" Evelyn sympathized as she ran over to help him up, "Are you okay?"

"No," Tom answered as Evelyn put her hand out to help him.

Tom grabbed her hand and pulled to hard, which dragged her in too.

Evelyn quickly got her head out of the water.

"Good going you doof!" Evelyn snapped as she splashed at him.

They, then, had two arms floating in front of them and they looked up to see that they were Shadow's arms.

They both grabbed one arm each and Shadow pulled Evelyn up and dropped Tom back in the water.

"Hey!" Tom yelled as he fell.

"Thank you," Evelyn muttered as she strained her hair.

They walked back over to the others and Evelyn got a towel from her bag and wrapped it around her shoulders and over her chest to dry herself off.

"So your name is Evelyn, right?" Adam slickly remarked, "You know, Eve is short for Evelyn."

"Yeah," Evelyn replied, catching on to what he was doing, "So?"

"I'm Adam, you're Eve," Adam rose an eyebrow and shot a slick smile at her, "Let's go get some apples and have a picnic."

"You wish," Brenda cut in, "She's way out of your league."

"But I'm in the Major leagues," Adam came back, "And I think I'm about to make a homerun."

"Please," Brenda stood strong, "You're making a 'homerun', because you're running home because you didn't make the team."

"I'm running home because she's there waiting for me," Adam said unfazed.

"She's waiting for you there to show you the restraining order she has against you," Brenda continued.

"She…"

"Guys!" Evelyn yelled in annoyance, "_'She'_ is getting very tired of this."

Tom finally got back up with his laptop at hand.

"Yeah, thanks for nothing jerk!" he snapped at Shadow.

"Why were you in the water anyway?" Evelyn asked.

"Chris threw my laptop in the lake," he then turned his attention to Chris, "Oh, and if my laptop is busted in any way; expect a law suit."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Chris said as he took Tom's laptop, "But I'll be taking that."

"What," Tom snapped, "Why?"

"Listen, everyone," Chris called out to the campers, "There will be no laptops, or any electronic devices used by you guys on the show. If we catch you with the device, even if it's not on, we're taking it."

Evelyn gripped her bag tightly at this statement.

"What's so special about a laptop?" Zach asked.

Tom quickly whipped his head at Zach and marched at him.

"This is not _just _a laptop," Tom harshly explained, "That's an Alienware M17x, _the _best gaming computer on the market, _and _it costs a whopping two thousand, three hundred, and eighty-six dollars and sixty-one cents."

At this point, Tom was in Zach's face.

"Plus… tax." Tom's eye twitched in his anger.

"Dude," a guy voice said, "Don't pop a vain."

Tom turned his head around and saw the guy.

He had on a blue jacket with green under shirt, tan cargo shorts, and sandals.

He had brown eyes, a light tan, and long brown hair growing out from his red snow hat.

"Everyone," Chris announced, "This is Josh."

"What's with the snow hat?" Zach asked, "You live in Greenland or somethin'?"

"Oh no," Josh answered the rhetorical question, "I live in Dawson, you know, up in Yukon next to that U.S. place, whatever that place is called."

He signaled his hands in what direction he lived in.

"I think you mean Alaska, dude," Zach informed.

Josh scratched his head, a little embarrassed. "Oh yeah, Alaska."

"Okay, nobody cares!" Chris claimed as he pushed Josh to the others, "Contestants stand over here."

"Oh," Josh said, "Sorry, dude."

"So what's with the get up?" Zach asked, "You snowboard?"

"No," Josh answered, "I play hockey."

"Hockey," Ed-J cut in, "That's a tough sport."

"Yeah, but I live," Josh replied.

"Ever crack anyone's skull open." Ed-J bellowed as he smashed his fist in his palm.

Josh chuckled.

"Heh, no," he chortled, "That'd be cool for publicity, but when it came to my record; I don't think that's something I should do."

"Plus, that'd be one massive penalty," Zach chuckled.

Suddenly, fast slams, like feet on hollow wood, were heard and they got louder.

Chef then appeared out of nowhere with a tray, which a cover on it.

"Josh," Chef started in a pleasant tone, "Would you like…" He opened the tray's lid and revealed a stack of croissants, "… a croissant?"

"Um," Josh said, "No… thanks."

"Are you sure?" Chef asked still in his pleasant tone.

"Yeah," Josh answered, "I'm sure."

"I'll take one!" Zach reached for the tray, but Chef slammed it down almost crushing Zach's fingers.

"Hey!" Zach whimpered.

"No croissant for you!" **[6]** Chef barked. Then he turned around and walked away.

"Okay," Josh drawled in confusion as he rose an eyebrow, "That was weird."

"Yeah!" Zach agreed still a little in shock, "I almost lost my hand."

The next boat arrived which revealed the next camper to be a girl.

She was lightly tanned and had shining green eyes. Her hair was long, down, and blonde with light blonde highlights.

She was wearing a light blue crop top hoodie, knee-length cargo shorts, and sandals. She was also carrying a red surfboard with an orange stripe, out lined by smaller white stripes, down the center of it.

"Bridg… I mean Sydney," Chris announced.

"Hi, Chris," Sydney greeted back.

"Pft, Nice board," Ed-J gibed, "This ain't Malibu honey."

"I thought we were gonna be on a beach," Sydney replied.

"_Whoa_," Chris thought as he went wide eyed, "_Serious déjà vu." _

Sydney then bent down to grab her bag and her surfboard hit Chris on the head.

"Ow," Chris rubbed his head, "I hate déjà vu."

She walked over to the others and was being stared at by most of the boys.

Adam snuck a few steps over to Sydney and tried to make himself look cool.

"Has anyone ever told you that you look hot?" Adam asked, "If not; then I'm original, and who can turn down an original guy?"

"Heh, I can," Sydney said.

"Come on baby," Adam said still smiling, "Why you gotta be like that?"

"Like what?" Sydney asked.

"Bein' a playah hateah" Adam answered.

"Lucy," Chris announced off screen.

"Oh look," Sydney said acting excited to fool Adam, "The next contestant. I gotta go greet her."

The next girl was obviously goth; her hair was black and shoulder length with neon green and dark blue highlights.

Her skin was pale and her eyes were a very dark blue. She was wearing a black corset with a green long sleeve shirt underneath, a black skirt that went down to her knees and black boots.

"Hi," Sydney greeted, "I'm Sydney." Then she took Lucy's hand and shook it.

"Um," Lucy responded, "Hi, um… can you stop shaking my hand?"

"Oops, sorry," Sydney put her hands behind her back.

"Uh, no problem," Lucy squinted at Sydney, thinking that the girl was weird.

"For the last time," Chris complained, "Contestants stand over there."

Then he pushed Lucy forward and she fell in the hole in the dock that Lee made from falling though.

"Ah…" she screamed right before she hit the water.

"Hehe," Lee chuckled, "I had forgotten all about that incident."

Under the dock, Lucy got her head out of the water and gasped for air.

"I hate this show already," she stated.

"Are you okay?" Josh called out from over the hole as he let out a hand.

Lucy looked up and, to her, the lighting on him seemed to make him shine, and that was perfect to her.

Lucy took his hand and he pulled her up, and when they got up and Josh smiled at her.

"I'm Josh," he said as he put his hand out to greet her.

Lucy grabbed his hand and they shook.

"_Okay, maybe this place won't be _all_ bad_," Lucy thought as she smiled back at Josh.

"What happened here?" a guy asked.

This was Mitch, he had a light tan and eyes were a teal color.

He had long, messy, black hair and wearing a gray long sleeve shirt with a guitar design on chest of it. He was also wearing black jeans and red tennis shoes. He was carrying a guitar case in his hand.

"Mitch," Chris exclaimed, "I didn't notice you were here."

Lucy scowled at Chris and Mitch noticed and moved out of the way.

"Um," Mitch wondered, "You guys got a beef or somethin'?"

"Did someone say beef?" Sam asked.

"Um," Mitch replied, raising an eyebrow at Sam, "Yeah."

Mitch walked over to the others.

"What's up?" he asked generally.

"The sky," Sam chuckled and was scowled by Brenda, "What? I thought it was funny."

"My name's Mitch," he stated.

"Yeah we heard," Phil quipped.

"My name's Sam!" Sam cut in.

"Nice to mee…" Mitch was cut off by the pressure that was put on him from Sam's bear hug.

"…meet… meet you," Mitch cracked out.

"Seriously happy I got here before him," Brenda commented.

"…twenty, twenty-one, twenty-two," Chris counted, "Okay, everyone's here! Now, we need to take a picture for the tabloids."

"Ha," Evelyn snapped, "Yeah right, we're not falling for that!"

Nevertheless, everyone else, save Shadow, already ran over for the picture.

"Fine," Evelyn commented, "Go ahead and get soaked.

"What are you talki…" Sydney was cut off by the dock collapsing and everyone falling in the water.

Sydney got her head out of the water.

"You know, I'm a water person," Sydney stated, "But this is a little uncalled for!"

"I can't believe you guys fell for that!" Chris exclaimed.

"That's like the oldest trick in our book," Ben added.

"Should've listened," Evelyn smugly commented, but suddenly she felt an over powering presence behind her.

Evelyn turned around to see a smiling Chef behind her and Shadow.

After a short amount of time, Evelyn and Shadow were in the water.

"That's unfair!" Evelyn claimed.

"Okay everybody," Chris called out, "When you get out of the water dry up a bit and grab a ticket from that thing."

He pointed a ticket dispenser that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"On the ticket there will be a number; that number is the number of the cabin you will staying at for your time on the island."

"Each cabin will have four campers, with the exception for the sixth cabin, which will room two campers," Ben added, "So get out of the water, dry off, and get ready to figure out your teams _and_ first challenge."

"Well that's it for the show," Chris started, "**What wi…**"

Suddenly Chris fell in the water and it was revealed that Ben pushed him in.

"You've talked enough today," Ben claimed as he smiled and looked at the camera, "**That's it for the show! Next time on Total Drama Encore, who's on whose team? What will the rooming arrangements be? What is the first challenge? and are Kevin and Sedry really as crazy as they seem?**"

He put his arms slightly out and started the infamous hand raising.

"**Find out next time on… Total! Drama! Encore!**"

"Dude!" Chris called from off screen, "These clothes are dry clean only!" Ben ignored him and continued to stare at the camera.

* * *

**1. **The radius is the outer bone of your fore arm, and the humerus is the bone in upper arm.

**2. **"010101110110100001111001 0010000001101001 110," Lee recited while letting out a few early chuckles, " 0110100101100100 111 00111111" (Translation: "Why is six afraid of seven?")

"111 1000 1001" Ben answered. (Translation: "Seven, "Eight", Nine") Yes, I know binary coding. Is that a problem?

**3. **No, Chris cannot suddenly read minds.

**4. **The Truth bone is located around the area of the elb... No, the Truth bone is not an actual bone.

**5.** Shoot Down X3 is not an actual game... yet.

**6. **Yes, I had to do a "Seinfeld" reference, even though I don't watch the show.


	2. Day 1, Part 2: I Call Top!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Total Drama series, nor do I own Canada, Ben Stain, nor an Alienware M17x.

...

...

* * *

**The Dock of Shame**

Chris stood on the infamous dock, getting ready to announce the show.

"Last time on Total Drama Encore," Chris calls out, "Twenty-two campers arrived to the island…"

Shows Carly's, Sam's, Josh's, Lee's, and Zach's arrivals.

"… and learned that they would be staying at a broke down summer camp."

He chuckles.

"A lot of them…" Shows Evelyn's arrival, "… were _not_ happy about that."

"Also some of them made friends easy …"

Shows Erica and Carly shaking hands, Josh and Zach talking, and Sam hugging Mitch.

"… while others…"

Shows Ed-J push Phil of the dock, Brenda slapping Adam, and Shadow dropping Tom in the water.

"… not so much."

"In _this _episode of TDE, the campers will learn who they are rooming with," He chuckles again, "Some may not be happy about who it is."

"Also, they will be learning what teams they're on, what the food is like…" he laughs "… and what they're first challenge is. And trust me…" He does an evil scowl, "It will be brutal."

"Find out the answers along with the contestants, here! On…" he gets ready to raise his arms, "Total! Drama! Encore!"

"Wait!" a voice calls from off screen. Suddenly, a Mexican boy runs on screen and stops, and starts panting from exhaustion.

He had short, black, curly hair and black eyes. He had a mid-deep tan, as opposed to the majority of everyone else having a light tan. He was wearing a black shirt that said, "I'd rather die on my feet, than live on my knees" in sapphire font, tan carpenter pants, and black shoes.

"Am I late?" he asks reviving from his panting.

"Um, actually Adrian," Chris starts, "We already did the first episode."

"What!" Adrian exclaims, "I missed the first episode!"

"Yup," Chris says not caring, but still with a smile.

"Now what?" Adrian asks, "Am I disqualified?"

"No," Chris answers as he jerked his thumb over to the ticket dispenser, "Grab a ticket and go to your cabin."

"Oh good," Adrian grabs his bag and runs over to the ticket dispenser.

"Okay let's play the catchy theme song," Chris urges.

Theme Song Plays

* * *

**Confessionals – Let's Get This Started, Again**

**Sam: **\pumping his fists\ I'm on T.V.! \stops pumping\ Man this is awesome.

**Sydney: **\smiling\ I think it's kind of cool to be on a reality show. I get to meet new people, promote environmentalism, \slams her fist into her palm\ and kick some butt.

**Sedry: **Me and the twenty-three other people in my head are going to win this. \starts counting on her fingers\Yes, me, Sarah, Betty, Mick, Howe, James, Kenny, Rya, Ian, Carla, \starts counting on her toes\ Denise, Molly, Gary, Tim, Elli, Nicole, Andrew, Fran, William, Zeya, \starts counting her pockets\ Vince, Olivia, Uno, and Linda are gonna win this.

* * *

**Cabin One: Adam, Brenda, Emily, and Erica – A Playah's Room**

Brenda walked into the cabin and gave it a dirty look, "Ugh, this cabin is dirtier than the ground!"

"It's not that bad," Erica claimed as she walked by the disgusted Brenda.

The cabin had one big window in the back and one small one on each side of the door. There were two dressers, each on one side of the back window and each had a mirror propped on top of them. There was also two bunk beds; one on each side of the room and there was a coffee table in the middle, with four chairs sitting around it.

"If this isn't bad to you," Brenda started, raising an eyebrow at her, "Then I fail to see what you don't like."

"Well, all I'm saying is; don't knock something before you try it," she commented, "I call top!" She jumped on the left, top bunk bed, it caved underneath her, and she fell through.

"You can have it," Brenda quipped, and they shared a laugh, "But just to be on safe side, I'll take the lower bunk on the _other_ side."

"Ooh," Emily called in, "I want bottom bunk! Too late I called it!" The blonde rushed, not for the right one, but left lower bunk; the one that Erica fell through.

"Um… okay," was Erica's only response.

"Alright," Adam admired as he walked in, "A room with three ladies, nice." Then he winked at Brenda.

"Oh no," Erica worried, going wide eyed at the thought, "Don't tell me _you're _rooming with us."

"Well, it seems as though I am, hot lips," Adam assured, "My ticket says one, and this is cabin one."

"This isn't cabin one," Erica lied as she winked at Brenda and Brenda evilly smirked back. Adam look questionably at Erica.

"It's not?" Adam was confused.

"Nope," Brenda joined in, "If you don't believe us, go ahead and check."

"Okay," Adam said still confused. He turned around and walked out the door. Then he twisted his head up and saw the number above the door, which said "1".

"What, yeah it…" He was cut off by the girls pushing him down. Brenda quickly closed the door and locked it.

"Oh, come on!" Adam called out.

Brenda and Erica chuckled and gave each other a high five.

"Who was that?" Emily asked.

"Someone that it'd be better if you didn't know," Brenda explained.

"Oh," Emily said, hiding her confusion.

* * *

**Confessionals – Playah Hatin'**

**Brenda: **\looking at her nails and smiling\ Well, my roommates are a little more bearable than I expected. They'll be easy targets for my alliance. \scowls\ I just wish McWannabe wasn't in there.

**Erica:** \happily looking in the camera\ I can't believe I got a room with two cool girls, and… \look of disgust\ … well, Adam. \throws hands up\ I can't believe how high he thinks of himself!

\smiles again\ But Brenda and I can keep him in line.

**Adam: **\looks slickly into the camera\ A room with three hot chicks, alright. I like this show already.

**Emily: **...and when I was five I told everyone that my best friend peed herself when she slept. \nods at the camera\ it was tragic. And when I was seven…

* * *

**Cabin two: Ed-J, Lee,** **Sydney, and Vicky – Language Lessons**

Ed-J walked into the room and looked around.

"Heh," Ed-J commented, "beats juvie." He shrugged as he threw his bag on the lower bunk on the right and sat on the chair next to it.

"… and 'Konnichiwa' translates 'Hello'," Lee explained to Vicky.

Ed-J rolled his eyes.

"Are you two gonna be teaching each other the entire time?" he asked, kind of let off.

"Probably," they laughed.

"Oh great," Ed-J said with fake excitement, "Can I join your nerd fest?"

"Ha ha," Vicky mocked, "Very funny. So, funny that I'm laughing at you and your stupid hair."

"Ooh, I'm so sad, why would you say such a thing," Ed-J came back, "Well then, if you know so many languages, what this mean? Tiy fyta lew sieja!" Then Ed-J got up and walked out.

They stood in tension.

"What language was that?" Lee asked, fascinated.

"Uh," Vicky answered with a smile, "Gibberish."

"Oh," Lee was embarrassed.

"Oh well," Vicky broke the tension as she walked to the left side of the room, "You want top?"

Lee smiled awkwardly at her.

"Um," Lee queried, "I think we should do a boy's side-girl side kind of transaction."

Vicky smiled.

"I didn't think of that," she admitted, "We should do that if we have another girl in here, so she doesn't have to sleep above Ed-J."

Lee nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um, yeah, that's why," he quavered-lied, and cracked out a weak chuckle then looked around, "Where _is_ our undiscovered roomy?"

"Right here," a girl voice called from outside, "I'm kind of stuck."

The other two walked out to find that it was Sydney, and that her surfboard got stuck in a bush.

"Che è ricco!," (Italian: That's rich!) she chortled as she walked up to help her.

"How'd you manage such an incident?" Lee asked also walking up to help.

"There was twig and I…" Sydney started, tugging on the board and Vicky helped, "It's weird."

Lee started tugging at the board with them and it came out a little more with each tug.

"Is this surfboard…" Lee started, they tug, "Sentimental?"

"Yeah…" they tug, "It was my…" tug, "Mom's dad's favorite…" tug, "board…" tug, "She would kill me…" tug, "If anything happened to it."

Finally, they do one giant tug and the board popped out. They fell back as the board flew very far in the air.

"My board!" Sydney cries out. Then the board finally landed, but unfortunately, it landed in front of a bear.

"Uh oh!" (Romanian: Uh oh!) Vicky exclaimed, putting her hand to her mouth.

"Easy bear," Sydney calmly requests, "Easy."

"We do not want to declare a brawl," Lee claimed as he signaled the bear to calm.

The bear looked at each of them individually then looked at the board. The bear examined it, and poked it to check it.

Finally, the bear picked it up and looked at Sydney.

"That's right," Sydney negotiated, "Just bring the board to me."

The bear looked at her, then at the surfboard. Bear looked back at her and just stood there.

Finally, the bear turned around and ran away with the board at hand.

All of them stared in disbelief of what they just saw.

"Wow," Lee stated, still staring in disbelief "Um… did that bear just nap your surfboard?"

All that Sydney had in her was the ability to nod.

Lee and Vicky looked at each other for a while in shock, but they couldn't help but snicker.

"Un ours vient de voler une planche de surf!" (French: A bear just stole a surfboard!) Vicky chuckled out.

"Oh yeah, laugh it up guys!" Sydney snapped in sobbing tone.

"I… a-apologize Sydney," Lee chortled, "That's just not an incident you that occurs every day."

Sydney scowled the two, and then walked toward the woods.

"Where are you goin'?" Vicky asked.

"I'm going on a bear hunt," Sydney stated in a dark, yet sincere tone, and she continued to walk toward the woods.

* * *

**Confessionals – Thieving Bears**

**Vicky: **\still laughing\ Eu încă nu pot crede că sa întâmplat. Ce este un urs de gând să faci cu o placă de surf? (Romanian: I still cannot believe that that happened. What is a bear going to do with a surfboard?)

\thinks about it\ A bear surfing? Now that's classic.

**Lee: **\still laughing\

* * *

**Cabin three: Kevin, Lucy, MJ, and Tom – Unlucky Lucy**

Lucy walked in the room and looked around. This ended in a scowl.

"Oh great," Lucy complained, "The room is worse than the host."

"Well, me and MJ don't care what the room is like," Kevin stated, "We're just really excited to be here."

Lucy squinted at Kevin.

"You do know that it's just a basketball," Lucy asked as she looked in a confused-fear, "Right?"

Kevin gasped at this.

"Don't say that! It hurts his feelings!"

"Wow," Lucy said in disbelief, "This is probably the craziest room now."

Suddenly, Tom came running in, not even noticing that he bumped into Lucy. Tom was frantically running around the room, trying to find entertainment as he was chanting.

"No videogames, no videogames, no videogames, no videogames."

Finally, he stopped running around.

"There can't be _no_ video games!" He cried out kneeling on the ground, "Nooooo!"

"Nope," Lucy corrected herself, "Now it is."

Tom was now wildly whipping his head around, trying again to find entertainment.

"I know!" He exclaimed, "I'll improvise!" He looked around and found some twigs on the floor.

He quickly picked them up and built a teepee on the coffee table. He then stared at it for a short period.

"It's not the saaaaame!" He cried out at the top of his lungs. He stopped and looked at the teepee, which shortly after collapsed.

He cried again, "I fail!"

"Man," Kevin sympathized, "Are you okay?"

"No!" Tom snapped as he ferociously swept the twigs off the table, "I need video games!"

"Wow," Kevin whispered to MJ, "He's really upset." He stood quiet for a while then busted out laughing.

"That's hilarious, dude!" He exclaimed in response to MJ.

Both Tom and Lucy stared at him in surprised. Shortly after, Tom's eye twitched and he flailed his arms, "I'm surrounded by noobs!" He ran out, passing a cringing Lucy.

"It's gonna be hard to sleep in this cabin," she predicted, and then looked at Kevin.

"I don't mind if you have top," Kevin politely offered. Lucy smiled.

"Nah," Lucy declined. "I prefer the lower bunk."

Kevin laughed. "Is that beca…"

"And no that's not because I'm goth and I like the dark." Lucy smiled as she walked to the left lower bunk."

Kevin was a little surprised. "How did you know I was gonna say that?"

"I know the stereotypes," Lucy answered.

* * *

**Confessionals – The Wacky Shack**

**Lucy: **Well, as far as I can tell, the only two people I like so far are: Josh and Kevin. \looks down and puts her finger to her chin\ I don't know about MJ though.

**Kevin/MJ: **My roommates are kind of cool, as far as I can tell anyway. Lucy's a straight up person and that's cool. I think MJ has a crush her, isn't that right MJ? \Kevin glares at him\

Now why do you gotta bring that up! \Kevin eases up\ I'm sorry I got so mad with you back there. Still friends? \Kevin hugs him\ Cool.

**Tom: **\eyes are roaming uncontrollably\ Are there video games in here? \whips his head around\ Damn! There isn't! \looks back at the camera\

Maybe I could use this! \grabs the camera and turns it so all we can see is the door\ It's still not the same! \the camera drops and he opens the door and walk out\

* * *

**Cabin four: Phil, Sam, Sedry, and Shadow – From Quiet to Crazy**

Phil walks into the room and props his bag on the lower, right bunk.

"Wow, they found cabins that are actually dirtier than my room," Phil smiled, "Makes me feel like a neat freak."

"Oh my screaming gopher, this is awesome!" Sam exclaimed as he darted into the room, "I call top!"

He jumps on the bunk above Phil's, and Phil looked between him and the lower bunk as if he was scared of something. Then he grabbed his bag and threw it on the other lower bunk.

"I do not wish to be crushed in my sleep," Phil informed.

"Okay," Sam called out as he got of the bed, "I'm game. We'll sleep on this side!"

He ran up and jumped onto the other top bunk. Phil slapped himself on the forehead to discard Sam's cluelessness.

Shadow walked in, looked at Sam, then at the bed below him, then at the other lower bunk, and smiled. He walked to the other bunk and laid down in it.

"Taking some beauty rest already?" Phil quipped with a smile, "Remember to get a lot if it because you need it."

Shadow ignored him.

Suddenly, a "Woo-Hoo!" is heard, and then Phil was tackled by the woohooer, which turned out to be Sedry, with the camera still on her head.

"This is going to be so cool!" She exclaimed as she looked around, "Sweet! I have you guys as roommates! I got the coolest people!"

"Sweet!" Sam exclaimed back, "I got girl with green hair!"

"Isn't this awesome!" Sedry exclaimed in return.

"Yeah," Sam loudly started, "I can't wait until we get our first challenge!"

They continued their very loud conversation, while Shadow looked between them and their loud shouting. Finally, his ears ached enough for him to make the decision to leave.

"Where you going?" Sam asked.

Shadow just continued walking away.

"Whoa," Sedry commented, "That guy is so mysterious."

Suddenly, the sound of someone clearing their throat was heard and Sedry looked below her. She found that Phil was still under her scowling at her to get off.

"Oops," Sedry apologized as she got up, "Sorry."

"It's okay," Phil assured as he got up and patted himself off, "I've always wanted to get tackled by a lunatic."

"Aw," Sam grabbed them both up in a group hug; Sedry smiled and Phil narrowed his eyebrows, "We're all friends. Don't worry; this show is going to be awesome!"

"Great," Phil quipped, rolling his eyes, "I was hoping on that." Then he looked between Sam and his arm.

"Um," he started, "Are you going to let us go?"

Sam blushed in embarrassment and let them go. "Sorry man." Then he got ready to jump of the top bunk.

Phil and Sedry noticed what he was about to do and feared about what was could happen.

"Wait!" they desperately requested in unison, but it was too late. Sam jumped down and a big crash was heard as Sedry and Phil flinched.

They peeked, happy that the entire cabin didn't collapse, instead Sam fell through the floor and his upper body was the only thing in visibility. His lower body was under the cabin.

"Well," Phil said, smiling, "Talk about a manhole."

Sam then farted and smiled about it.

"It's a good thing that fart's stuck down here," Sam chortled, "Or else you guys would hate me for it." He farted again and blushed.

"I probably shouldn't have eaten those burritos before I came here." Then he farted again.

"Stop farting," Phil demanded.

"Um…" Sam wondered, "Are you guys gonna help me out here?"

Phil and Sedry started thinking about that. In both of their thoughts, they imagined themselves helping Sam out of the hole. However, shortly after they did, the smell of the gas would follow him up. Both of them made a disgusted face about it.

"Um," Sedry responded, "Maybe later." Then she and Phil left the cabin.

"You guys are just gonna leave me here," Sam feared, "Wait don't do it! I'll miss lunch!" Then farted again and scowled at himself.

"Shut up!" He yelled at his colon.

* * *

**Confessionals – These are My Roomies?**

**Phil: **\camera is picked up and he is unenthusiastically looking at the camera\ Oh joy, I get the pleasure of getting to be in the room with "Fart Johnson" and "Sedry _not _sane". However, I don't have an opinion on Shadow. \smiles\ If I were him I'd ignore me too.

**Sedry: **\amused, still with the camera on her head\ Hehe, I'm watching the camera watch me. What if it's making like an infinite time zone, like two mirrors.

\Goes wide-eyed\ Whoa, I remember this one time when I looking in a mirror, an arm came out and pulled me in. It was, like, really dark and… man it was cool.

\knocks on her head\ But Denise won't believe me.

* * *

**Cabin Five: Adrian, Josh, Mitch, and Zach – Yeah! Guys only?**

"Holy crap," Zach exclaimed as he walked into the cabin, "This place is a mess!"

"I've seen worse," Mitch stated as he walked passed Zach. Zach looked at him in wide eyed.

"What?" Zach was curious.

"My room," Mitch casually answered as he jumped onto the right top bunk, "It beats this place by a land slide… and a hurricane."

"Oh, nobody's seen a room messier than mine," Josh playfully argued as he walked in.

"Please," Mitch came back, "I can't even see my floor." He smiled at the thought.

"I can't even _touch_ the floor," Josh defended.

"Touché," Mitch surrendered.

Zach closed his eyes and shook his head slowly with a smile.

"Wow," Zach commented, "It sounds like you guys are proud." Then he put his bag on the coffee table.

Mitch smiled wider, but then noticed that there were only three of them. "Where's our fourth?"

Zach looked around and shrugged. "I wonder who it is."

Josh thought of it. "I don't know. All the guys seem kind of cool to me."

"Oh," Zach smirked, as he raised his eyebrow, "I was hoping that it might be a girl."

Josh smiled with him. "Yeah, some of the girls seem like they'd be awesome friends."

"Oh please," Mitch cut in, "You wish that Goth girl would be a little more than a friend." Josh then nervously rubbed the back of his neck and looked away shyly.

"Aw," Mitch teased, "Someone has a crush." Then he made kissy faces at him, but shortly after, his face was met with Josh's duffle bag and fell from the top bunk.

"Ow!"

"So what," Zach defended his friend. "The guy's got a crush. That's kind of normal."

"What about you?" Josh directed at Zach, "Anyone in your target range?"

"I kind of thought of someone," Zach smiled, shrugging, "That Carly girl seems like she'd be a cool friend."

"Or more than a friend," Mitch teased again as he got up from the floor.

"What about you?" Zach asked as he pointed at Mitch.

"Nobody," Mitch said, "I'm on this show for, strictly, publicity purposes. I want to be a guitarist and make my o…" he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Um," Josh uttered, "Come in."

The door opened and the person was revealed to be Adrian.

"Um, who are you?" Zach said, narrowing eyes questionably.

"I'm Adrian Andadre," Adrian nonchalantly greeted, "How's it goin'?"

"What a second," Mitch noticed with a smiled, "Are you late?"

"Yeah," Adrian answered as he put his bag down on the table, "My stupid boat broke down and I had to wait for someone to fix it."

"Wait, so you're our roommate," Josh realized, and then he sprung his fist in the air, "Yeah! Guys only!"

Then he was met with three stares. He noticed this and slapped himself on the forehead.

"So," Zach broke the awkwardness, "I'm Zach, the Normal Guy," The he pointed at the other two, "And they're Josh, the Hockey Prodigy, and Mitch, the Hopeful Musician, or at least that's what it said on our crappy profiles said."

As Adrian was unpacking his bag, he decided to hand Zach a sketchpad. "They called me the 'Fighting Artist'" He remarked.

Zach went wide-eyed when he saw the drawing.

It was a picture of a soldier with the tip of his gun leaning on his helmet with his teammates' dog tags on the gun. His head was bowing in thought of his passed companions. **[1]**

"Wow, that's pretty good," Zach said as he passed it back to him.

"Awww, How come you get a cool name like the 'Fighting Artist' and I get a prissy name like the 'Hopeful Musician'" Mitch mocked the phrase "The Hopeful Musician".

* * *

**Confessionals – Nope, Josh only**

**Josh: **\chuckles\ Adrian got here late.

**Zach:** I gotta say, that picture was pretty good. I think that guy should get into the art business.

**Adrian: **\smiling\ I know I'm late and don't know anybody, but I think my roommates are pretty cool. \smiles in thought\ "The Fighting Artist", hmm, come to think of it; that _does_ sound pretty cool.

**Mitch: **\mocking tone\ "The Hopeful Musician", what kind of crap is that! \thinks for a second\ You know, I feel kind of left out. I mean, Josh and Zach already have their eyes on some chicks, but I don't.

\smiles\ Oh well, who cares; I don't, I came here for one reason and one reason only… \makes devil horns with his right hand, puts his head down and closes his eyes\ To rock!

* * *

**Cabin six: Carly and Evelyn – Match Makers**

This cabin was different, the beds weren't bunk beds; they were singles.

"Oh," Evelyn said, sitting on her bed, which wasn't a bunk, smiling and unpacking her bag, "I think you have a really good chance with him."

Carly was sitting on the same bed. "You think so?" Carly asked as she tucked a loose hair behind her ear.

"Oh definitely," Evelyn remarked, "And I for one, think you guys would make a good couple.

Carly nervously laughed at the thought. "I think that be nice," Carly agreed. Then she looked mischievously at Evelyn. "Well?"

"Well what?" Evelyn asked, but she knew where Carly was going.

"Well," Carly repeated as she lay on her stomach and propped her head up on her hands looking rather curious.

"Well what?" Evelyn acted like she didn't know.

Carly slapped her arm.

"Don't act like you don't know what I mean," Carly demanded. "I can put this in many different ways."

Then she started listing said ways off.

"Has anyone caught your eye? Are you thinking of anyone? Does anyone seem nice? Has anyone made you feel funny inside? Does…"

"Okay, okay," Evelyn halted her, "I have seen someone."

"Well," Carly urged as she sat back up and leaned her ear close to Evelyn so she'd get everything, "Who is it?"

Evelyn pushed her back a bit.

"Um," She stammered, "I not quite sure I should let you know."

Carly pouted.

"Oh come on!" Carly made pleading eyes. "P-pl-pl-plea-plea-plea-plea," she repetitively pleaded, "Pleeeeease."

Evelyn had to laugh at the cartoony reference.

"No."

"But ow be yo best fwiend," Carly continued to plead in a toddler accent.

Evelyn chuckled again. "Fine," she gave in, "If you must know."

"And I must," Carly assured.

"Just promise you won't tell him, or anyone else at that," she demanded and Carly nodded.

"Okay," Evelyn started, "It's…"

* * *

**The Woods – Bear Huntin'**

"Here beary, beary, beary, beary," Sydney called as she stealthily walked around, wearing a red bandana. "I don't want to hurt you… really I don't; I'm an environmentalist."

She kept walking aimlessly around trying to find the bear; she was very dedicated to locating it.

"Where are you?" She called out, "You board stealing jerk!" She covered her mouth in shock to what she just said.

"Sorry," she apologized, "I don't normally get this mad."

"You know," a teenaged boy's voice called out, "It'd be much easier to find him if you… I don't know, shut your trap."

She quickly turned to where the voice was coming from and saw that Shadow was there leaning his shoulder on a tree.

She registered his presence, then what he said. Quickly, she set her palms on her hips and scowled him.

"Well, sorry," she elongated, "But I'm not exactly the hunting type."

"I didn't say you were," Shadow came back as he bounced his shoulder off the tree and straitened his stance, "I was just letting you know." Then he started to walk away.

Sydney scowled him as he walked away. Then she looked back and forth and decided that finding the bear would be hard to do. Then she looked at Shadow with a concerned face.

"Wait!" She called out as she ran up to him.

"Yes?" he asked, not very interested.

"Could you help me?" she begged.

Shadow stopped assumingly to think about it. "Hmm," he considered, "Nah." Then he continued to walk away.

"Oh come on," she relentlessly continued with a tempting smile, "It'd be fun."

"How do you figure?" he asked still deadpan at his course.

"Well," she started, "It'd be like a big walk… just together… and looking for a bear."

"Sounds exhilarating," he quipped still not looking at her directly.

"Why do you have to be so snobby?" she got a bit angry at him.

She was not met with a response.

"See!" she snapped as she crossed her arms, closed her eyes, raised her nose, and turned around, "That's snobbish."

"Good luck finding the bear," Shadow granted.

"Thanks," Sydney snapped again and after a long period of silence, she opened one eye to check for an answer. Then she opened the other and looked around. Finally, she turn back around to see Shadow already a good distance away.

She still had pride with her, but was getting unsteady. Then she looked between Shadow and the open woods. Finally, she got the guts to go forth and find the bear.

* * *

**Confessionals – Still Bear Huntin'**

**Sydney: **\scowling\ Fine! I don't need his help. How hard can finding a bear be?

* * *

**Campfire – Let's Get to Business**

Everyone was sitting around paying attention to the hosts. Mitch was playing his guitar and most of the campers were listening to him.

"Okay Campers," Chris announced, "It's time to explain some stuff."

"First of all," Ben started, "You guys will compete in challenges."

"These challenges will be as mind blowing and brutal as we or our producers seem fit," Chris sadistically smiled, "And you better compete in them, because if you don't you may be seeing your way off this island."

"Also, look at the people around you," Ben commanded, "Some of these people could be your enemies, some could be your friends, some could even be more than friends, but remember; they are all your competition."

"Okay," Lucy started as she looked at a ferocious Tom sitting next to her still freaking out about his video game withdrawal, "But is violence permitted?"

"We don't mind," Chris answered, smiling.

"Good," Lucy commented, and then she pushed Tom off the stump he was on.

"Okay," Chris continued with his explaining, "You will also be divided into two teams."

"Yes," Ben joined in, "And to make things more interesting for us; we each made our own teams."

"My team," Chris started, "Is the team I like to call the Sharks, because of the how wild it is." Chris smiled and held up a rolled up banner.

"When I call your name please stand to the right of me. Now, the people on the team are…"

"Sam…" "Woo hoo!" Sam exclaimed, pumped his fist in the air, and ran over, "I'm a Shark!"

"Adam…" Adam shot his "handguns" at Chris and walked over.

"Carly…" Carly made two peace signs with her fingers and put up in the air as she walked over.

"Emily…" Emily shook her hands in excitement and walked over.

"Erica…" Erica followed Emily over.

"Kevin and MJ…" Kevin smiled at MJ and he carried him over.

"Phil…" Phil rolled his eyes and walked over.

"Sedry…" Sedry jumped over.

"Tom…" Lucy looked at him. He was pretty much having a seizure on the ground, so she threw him over.

"And Vicky!" "Imponente!" (Spanish: Awesome) Vicky exclaimed and then ran over.

Chris threw them the banner and it hit Tom on the ground. "You guys now will be known as the Sharks!"

* * *

**Confessionals – The Sharks**

**Chris: **\arms crossed and smiling happily\ 'The Sharks'; I made that up.

**Phil: **\eyebrow raised\ We are vicious man-eating sharks? _Come on, _look at our players; we have Adam, Emily, Kevin, MJ whom, by the way, is a basketball, Sam and Tom.

\cringes\ It fits Sedry though, she kind of scares me.

**Sedry: **\eyes are viciously wide and her smile is very evil\ I'm a shark! Hear me roar! \roars, but then thinks\ Wait, do sharks roar?

* * *

**Campfire Cont.**

"And now for my less juvenile team," Ben announced rolling his eyes, "If I call your name, stand to the left of me; next to the other team."

"Lee…" Lee ran over and took his spot.

"Adrian…" Adrian got up and walked over.

"Brenda…" Brenda followed Adrian.

"Ed-J…" Ed-J stopped carving into the stump he was on and walked over.

"Evelyn…" Evelyn smiled and walked over.

"Josh…" Josh threw his fist in the air and walked over.

"Lucy…" Lucy rolled her eyes, got up and walked over.

"Mitch…" Mitch stopped playing, walked over…, and started playing again.

"Zach…" Zach got up and walked over.

"Shadow…" Shadow wasn't there.

"Um," Ben looked puzzled, "Shadow?" He looked around.

"Where is he?" Zach asked as he looked at Mitch who shrugged.

"You know what," Erica started, "I don't see Sydney either."

"Oh no way," Josh chuckled.

"You don't think…" Evelyn stated putting her hand to her mouth.

"Oh my god," Carly called out, very excited, "The first hook up!"

"Well then," Chris started, smiling, "I hope we got some footage of it." He looked at the camera for confirmation.

The cameraman shrugged.

* * *

**Confessionals – Aw, the First Hook Up**

**Carly: **\very excited\ Oh my god, I have seen so many romance movies! \gasps\ Maybe they'll let me help with their relationship.

**Ed-J: **\smirking\ Who knew mystery boy had game? And that Sydney, man, he knows how to pick'em out.

* * *

**The Mess Hall – Is this Food?**

Everyone was standing in line waiting for their "food", well, except for Shadow who was sitting against the wall by himself.

"So is it going good?" Carly asked Sydney; she was very interested.

"What?" Sydney asked, confused.

"You know, you're relationship with Shadow."

"What?" Sydney snapped, even more confused.

"Well," Carly explained, "You guys weren't at campfire earlier and…"

"Wait," Sydney cut her off, "Does everyone think this?"

"Well," Carly started, "Excluding you two, yes."

"We aren't going out," Sydney stated, a little defensive.

"Denial's an obvious sign," she said, "I've seen enough movies to know that."

Chef put his very sloppy meat on Sydney's plate.

"Trust me," Sydney became calmer, "We are not going out." She walked away to her team's table.

"Huh," Carly wondered, "That was confusing." Then Chef put his slop on Carly's plate and she observed it.

"Are you sure this isn't poison?" Carly asks poking her food, "I've seen many movies with poisoned food in it, and this looks a lot like it."

Chef scolded her and put another serving on her plate.

"Oh," Carly responded, "Got it." Then she ran to her team's table.

Phil walked up to Chef as Chef put food on his plate. Phil looked at his food.

"Um" Phil deadpan commented, "I was unaware that our rations would consist of death and misery."

"I can always give you more food," Chef remarked, scowling him.

"Oh you have food?" Phil quipped, "Can I have some?"

Chef's face turned red, followed he grabbed Phil up, twisting his arm behind his back and getting close to his ear.

"I can tell that you and I will have a fun time," Chef said with a low, wicked laughter.

He dropped Phil back down and gave him another serving.

"Oh, how nice," Phil continued to quip, even after a life threat, "I get more. Thank you so very much."

Chef did his laugh again and decided to give him another serving… and another, and another, and another… and another.

Phil eyes went wide with disgust. He was about ready to hurl.

"I expect you to eat it," Chef informed-demanded.

Finally, Phil got the idea to walk away.

* * *

**Confessionals – Sounds Fun**

**Phil: **\smiling\ Well at least I know one thing about this place I'll enjoy; "food" time.

**Chef: **\smiling\ I enjoy spunk in a kid like that. \scowls\ I'll also enjoy making this hell for him.

* * *

**Mess Hall Cont.**

"So what do you think the first challenge is going to be?" Josh asked.

"We're probably just going to jump off the cliff like they did last season," Mitch answered, pushing his plate of slop away.

"Oh," Josh stated, "I would not be able to do that."

Mitch pushed his plate further away and then smirked.

"What are you chicken?" Mitch started to imitate a chicken.

"Heh," Evelyn cut in, "Try _sane_"

"She's right," Lee commented, "Ponder this; if you do the mathematics, you know with the gravity, velocity, and all the other things you probably didn't listen to in basic physics, your speed by the time you hit the water would be two hundred and fifty-seven point six miles per hour."

Mitch stared at him in fake attention.

"You'd go, really, really fast," Lee drawled.

"Oh," Mitch understood, and then shrugged, "So."

"At that speed you'd die." Lee simply put.

"That's not true," Mitch argues.

"Yeah," Ed-J added, "Everyone survived last year."

"That's not probable," Lee stood unfazed.

"Yeah, it's not like this is some sort of cartoon." Evelyn stated. Then everyone looked at the camera.

"Anyway," Evelyn continued, "If we don't know the challenge, then I guess we should get ready for anything."

"Who died and made you leader?" Brenda asked with a recognizable disgust in her voice.

"I'm not leading," Evelyn argued, "I'm just letting everyone know the conditions."

"I'm with you all the way, bra," Josh commented, "Bit what do we do about him?" He pointed at Shadow, who was still sitting against the wall.

"What about him?"

"Well," Josh explained, "He doesn't talk to anyone and sure the heck doesn't care about anyone either."

"That's not true," Sydney cut in, "He talked to me for a bit, out in the woods."

"Why wouldn't he talk to his _girlfriend_?" Mitch teased.

"He's not my boyfriend," Sydney debated.

"He's not?" Evelyn asked. Sydney shook her head.

"Oh yeah," Ed-J bet, "Then why were you two not at the campfire, huh." Ed-J smirk in his one sided victory.

"I was looking for a bear that stole my surfboard and…"

"What?" Ed-J interrupted in an amused face, "A _bear _stole your surfboard? That's the lamest excuse I've heard."

"Actually it is quite the truest thing," Lee backed Sydney up.

"Yeah," Sydney spat as she stood up and propped herself over the table to get closer to Ed-J's face. "Maybe if you didn't bolt out of the cabin you would've seen it!"

"Well, maybe I didn't want to spent thirty minutes in a cabin full of dorks!" Ed-J stood up and got closer to Sydney's face.

"Look who's talking!"

"At least I…" he was cut off by laughs.

They turned to see that Lee was laughing very hard, with his hands on his gut.

"What?" they both snapped at him.

He pointed at Sydney.

"A bear stole your surfboard," he laughed. Then Ed-J and Sydney calmed and sat back down.

"If you'll excuse me," Ed-J announced as checked his wrist as if there was a watch there, "I'm late for my tree carving." He got up and walked out.

Everyone sat there in silence.

"Whoa," Mitch looked in awe, "His wrist can tell time?"

Everyone smacked their fore head, except Lucy, who was asleep.

Meanwhile at the Sharks table.

"… and that's how I won the title of the number one Shoot Down player in the world." Tom finished. "My next target game you ask? Well, the answer's simple; Battlefront. There's this squad that has ten online multiplayer gaming titles, and I'm gonna take them all." **[2]**

"Wow," Phil said, not that serious, "That sounds so interesting."

"I know right," Tom answered with pride built up.

Phil just rolled his eyes at him.

"Look, can you be quiet," Phil urged, poking his food, "I'm trying to figure out how to get rid of this food, without getting caught."

"Just throw it away man," Adam suggested, shrugging.

"I would," Phil admitted, "But I think the chef might check the trash cans after we leave." He turned his head slightly around to look at Chef, but he whipped his face back around and had a fearful looked.

"Plus, he won't stop staring at me."

Chef is shown to be leaning against the wall, smiling at Phil with a knife in his hand.

"It's like he's staring down my soul," Phil said.

"What're you gonna do?" Adam asked.

"Might I suggest a distraction of some sort," Tom said.

Phil popped out off his fear.

"Tim!" Phil cheered, "That's the first interesting thing you've said yet."

"It's Tom," he corrected.

"All I need is a distraction," Phil continued, "But who?" He thought about it and then looked at Adam and Tom.

"No way," they rebelled in unison.

"Come on," Phil begged, "This is a life or death situation."

"That's what we are worried about," Adam admitted, "You live, and the person who distracts him gets owned."

"Or worse," Tom added, cupping his hands over his mouth in fear, "Pwned."

Phil looked at them in disappointment and then wrapped his hand around his chin. "_Then who?_" Phil thought.

"I'll do it," Erica called, standing behind Phil with a smile.

"Really?" Phil asked, baffled.

"Yeah," Erica assured, "What do I got to do?"

"Anything to distract him," Phil answered.

Erica shrugged. "I can do that."

"So," Adam cut in, deeply interested, "Sweet stuff has some guts." He raised his eyebrow. "I like it."

Erica rolled her eyes.

"Thanks."

Then she walked away.

"She is so hot," Adam stated. Shortly after, Tom slapped the back of Adams head.

"Ow!" Adam yelped as he rubbed the back of his head.

* * *

**Confessionals – So**

**Adam: **So? She's still hot.

* * *

**Mess Hall Still Cont.**

"So did you really spend that much money on a laptop?" Adam asked Tom.

"Yeah," Tom said, smiling, "It was one of the greatest moments of my life."

"Really?"

"Yep, I walked into Best Buy saw the M17, and I had to get it."

"So I guess you're upset that Chris took it, huh."

Tom face went into a scowl.

"He will pay."

They both stayed quiet for a while, in a very awkward silence.

"You wanna go steal it back?"

"Yep"

"Let's go," Adam commanded, and they got up and walked out.

Phil ran back to the table. "Okay, I got rid of it." He looked and saw that they weren't there.

"Um," Phil queried, "Guys?"

He shrugged it off, pulled a book out of nowhere, and started reading it.

Finally, Erica walked up, but she had a tray in her hands.

Phil looked up to see her. "Hey, good job," Phil complimented, "I got rid of that crap."

"Cool," Erica said as she dropped the tray in front of him.

"What's this?" Phil asked as Erica took a seat across from him.

"Chef said it's for you," Erica answered, and then she wondered, "Where'd you put your slop?"

Meanwhile, Josh sat back down and looked at his tray.

"Where'd this come from?" Josh asked, looking at an over flowing tray.

Suddenly, the Camp Speaker's screeched on.

"Campers," Chris called, "Sorry to interrupt your delicious lunch…"

Chef blinked with a smile.

Chris continued. "… but the first challenge is all set and we need you guys on the shore, pronto."

The camp speakers went off.

"So do you think our first challenge is going to be insane, like most reality shows?" Sydney asked as she got up.

"No," Zach answered, getting up, "It's probably just a reward challenge, you know, like to see what we can do."

"I wouldn't count on that," Shadow commented, walking by.

"Why not?" Zach asked, but Shadow didn't respond.

"He's got people problems," Josh said.

"Yeah he does," Zach agreed, "But don't listen to him, it's gonna be easy."

They started walking away and Zach remembered something. He turned around to see Lucy still sleeping.

"Lucy," He said as shook her a little, "Wake up."

Lucy groaned. "Why?"

"It's time for the first challenge," Zach answered.

"I'll pass," Lucy decided.

"No," Zach chuckled, "You can't do that."

"Why n…" She couldn't finish before she fell back asleep.

He shook her a little more. "Because we'll vote you off if we lose," Zach replied.

"That's bad?" she quipped.

Zach chuckled again, "Come on." He decided to carry her.

* * *

**The Beach – I Thought We Were Gonna be on a Beach**

"This is the beach," Chris announced.

"Yes!" Sydney cheered, and she pointed at Ed-J, "Ha!"

"Yep," Ben continued for Chris, "And the waves are quite… gnarly as you would say."

"Booooo," Ed-J spat.

"You're challenge is really simple," Chris started, "A race around the island."

"That's it?" Adam asked.

"Yes Adam my man," Chris answered, "That's it."

"But," Ben added, "There are rules."

"Oh yeah," Chris continued. "The person who finishes first wins it for their team and the other team has to vote someone off."

Everyone gasped.

"Oh yes," Chris confirmed, "That means, if you get the most votes you're out and…"

"You walk down the dock…" Brenda interrupted, "… and take the next boat out, we know."

"Yes, that's right," Chris said with a scowl, "But I don't like to be interrupted, so you're disqualified from the challenge."

"What!" Brenda snapped and Kevin laughed at her.

"You too," Chris snapped at Kevin, "And MJ's out too."

"Aw," Kevin sobbed.

"Anyone else thinks it's funny?" Chris asked and he was met with no response. "Good."

Suddenly, Sedry ran up.

"Where were you?" Erica asked.

"Doing things," Sedry evilly answered.

"Um," Erica queried, "Okay."

"Okay get ready," Chris called out as everyone got into position.

"Get set," he rose a pop gun and pointed it up in the air.

"Go!"

* * *

**1. **All of Adrian's drawings are actual drawings, drawn by my friend. Moreover, no, Adrian is not based off my friend.

**2. **Ten online multiplayer gaming titles on Battlefront. This is a major reference to Harold. Tell me in your review if you think Tom can beat Harold in Battlefront.


	3. Day 1, Part 3: The Great Race

**Rating Note: **This story will contain language of a non-bleeping matter, so it is at an appropriate level. It also contains sexual references and a lot of violence; this chapter alone is full of violence and cuss words but nothing too serious.

**Writing Note:** The song of the day is _Call Me - Franz Ferdinand_ when you see this; it means that the song is playing in the background, making it more intense. Don't forget to review.

...

...

...

_Theme Song Plays_

_

* * *

_

**The Beach – Let's Do This**

"Okay get ready," Chris called out as everyone got into position.

"Get set," he rose a pop gun and pointed it up in the air.

"Go!"

Everyone set off for the race.

"Well," Chris announced, "Time to put on my announcers hat." He put on his Star Wars rebellion helmet which had a built in microphone to the camera.

Chris snapped his fingers and the overly powered sound of a helicopter grow louder as a ladder was sent down to him and Ben.

"Let's do this," Chris called out as he followed Ben up the ladder.

Ben was taking a while to get up and Chris started to get annoyed.

"Hurry up!" Chris demanded.

"I'm not in the army," Ben argued, "This is harder than it looks."

"Just climb it faster!" Chris rattled the ladder and Ben started to lose his balance.

"Wh-Whoa, whoa!" Ben panicked trying to regain balance.

He finally got it and he looked around, just checking if he was still alive. He sighed, happy to be alive.

"Don't do that!" Ben yelled at Chris, with a scowl.

Chris smiled.

"What?" the sadist asked maniacally, "This?" He shook the ladder again.

Ben tried again to hold his balance, and got it.

"Yes that!" the mannerly man scowled.

"What?" Chris yelled back, still with his smile, "I can't hear you!" He shook the ladder more ferociously.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Beach – Just Sittin'**

"Sooooo…" Kevin drawled, sitting on a tree stump, "What? We just sit here until someone wins?"

"Pretty much genius," Phil answered, also sitting on a tree stump, keeping his attention on the book he was reading.

Kevin scowled Phil and then realized something.

"Shouldn't you be running?" Kevin asked.

"Now why would I do that?" Phil answered, "It's a waste of my time."

"What if our team loses," Kevin reminded as he got up and started to walk aimlessly around, "Won't they vote you off?"

"Don't worry about that," Phil assured, flipping to the next page, "I've seen the other team, and none of them have the endurance to withstand a fifty-seven million, one hundred and forty-two thousand, eight hundred and fifty-seven and one hundred and forty-three thousandths point race."

"That's how much this race is worth," Kevin queried, "That's a lot."

Phil stopped reading, because he was confused at Kevin's response. He thought about it and realized what he thought.

"No," Phil explained, "Points are a measure of distance. You know, one kilometer equals two hundred million, eight hundred and…"

"No," Kevin simply interrupted him, "No, I don't know."

"Twenty kilometers," Phil said as he began to read his book again.

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?" Kevin demanded, "Anyway, I think that Josh could do that; he plays hockey."

"Don't worry," Phil assured, "We have Sedry, and I think she'd keep running, even she's dying. Besides, shouldn't you be worrying about yourself?"

"Why?" Kevin asked as he started to dribble MJ on the tree stump that he was previously sitting on.

"Well," Phil started as he turned the page, "Unless I'm mistaken, _you _were disqualified."

"Hey," Kevin came back, "I _have _to sit it out. _You_, on the other hand, are sitting out by choice."

"Touché," Phil smiled.

Suddenly, a foggy scream was getting louder and louder, but when it got its loudest, it suddenly stop with a grunt and a high cloud of sand rose up.

Ben climbed out of the mess.

"I told you stop shaking the dang ladder!" Ben yelled out to the helicopter as it started to fly away.

"Hey!" Ben called out as he ran after it, "Hey! Wait for me!"

Kevin and Phil just watched him.

* * *

**Josh 4th place - No More Comments in this Chapter**

Josh was running by himself, using a standard breathing tactic; in with the nose, out with the mouth, repeat.

Josh was completely focused on running.

"Gotta push it!" He exclaimed.

* * *

**Carly and Evelyn: 8th Place – Because There will be too Many Setting Changes**

"… and when I talked to her about it in the line for lunch," Carly went on, "She just denied it."

"Huh," Evelyn got in.

"I know," Carly said, smiling, "Isn't it cute how they deny it. It's like third grade and denial is an obvious sign."

"Wait," Evelyn cut her off, "If denial is an obvious sign. Then what if someone wasn't going out and they deny it, you just automatically assume it without proof?"

Carly thought about this for a while.

"You're right," Carly admitted.

"So maybe they aren't going out," Evelyn suggested, smiling with victory.

"Oh no," Carly defended, "They're going out, there _is _proof. Neither of them was at the announcement."

"That's not proof," Evelyn argued, "That's just assuming that they weren't there because they were together."

Carly thought again, thinking that she may be wrong.

"No," she remarked, "They were definitely together."

* * *

**Josh: 4th Place – And You'd probably get Annoyed**

"_Got to push it_," he thought-encouraged himself, "_Remember, you want it. I want it? You want it! I want it!"_

"_Go for gold Josh, go for the gold_"

Josh started sprinting very fast, eventually passing up Adrian, Zach, and Sedry, who were in first.

"_Three down, first place, things look goo_…"

BOOM!

"AHHHHH!" Josh screamed as he flew up in the air, over Adrian and Zach, who instantly stopped and watched Josh fly behind them.

Zach had to quickly stop Sedry because she kept running, despite Josh flying fifty feet above them.

"Are you crazy?" Zach exclaimed at Sedry.

"What was that?" Adrian asked no one directly.

"My guess," Sedry answered, "About ten to the third calories." **[1]**

Adrian and Zach stared at her in confused surprise.

"Not that I would know," Sedry quavered, shrugging with a smile.

"Who triggered it?" Zach wondered.

"Whoever it was," Sedry explained, "Has good taste in TNT."

Chris, up in the helicopter, was holding a TNT detonator and smiling and then he winked in reaction of Sedry's comment.

* * *

**Confessionals – TNT equals No Way**

**Zach: **\arms crossed\ Nope, not doing it. I am not crazy enough to jump into a field of TNT just to win a challenge.

**Sedry: **Oh my god, this is going to be so much fun. When I jump in, it's gonna be like BOOM! \flings her arms up to exaggerate the explosion\ and I'm gonna be like SWOOSH and dodge it, like an action hero.

* * *

**Starting Zone – And I'd have to see it in your Review**

Phil was started to lose his concentration and he didn't know why. There was this repetitive thumping noise in his head and he didn't know what it was.

He looked over to see Kevin dribbling and noticed that it was MJ annoying him.

He watched him with his eyes, going up and down and up and down.

"Could you please stop?" Phil asked.

Kevin looked at him, and then stopped and he took a seat on the stump.

Phil was satisfied, starting to read again.

Both sat in silence, Phil reading his book and Kevin looking around bored.

Kevin began to tap on MJ making a catchy beat. Phil slowly turned his head to Kevin's hands staring in annoyance.

Kevin continued, putting his own flavor into it.

"I'm going to my cabin," Phil said as he pinched his page and walked away.

Kevin stopped tapping, watched him leave and look at MJ.

"What's up with him?" Kevin asked as he watch MJ as if he gave a response, "Yeah, maybe."

He began to tap again.

* * *

**Shadow: 5th Place – And It Would Go On and**

Shadow was running when he saw Josh fly over the trees.

Shadow seemed not to be surprised by this and kept his path forward.

Ed-J, who was behind Shadow, watched in awe, but he quickly snapped out of it and sped up to Shadow.

"Hey, you," Ed-J called, "Quiet kid, wait up!"

Ed-J finally caught up and said, "Wow, you're a little fast for loner."

Shadow just ignored his disturbance.

"Sooo," Ed-J awkwardly interjected, "Uh, so your name is Shadow, huh."

The loner still ignored him.

"Is that a nickname or is that what your parents named you? Because if your parents named you that, that'd be stupid."

Shadow snapped his head toward Ed-J and scowled him.

"I mean it's kind of cool that they named you that," Ed-J said in a little alertness, but still laid back.

Shadow went into thought and looked forward again. They ran in silence for a little bit.

"It's not my real name," Shadow answered him.

"Oh really," Ed-J replied, kind of surprised that Shadow talked, "Then what is your real name?"

Shadow went back to ignoring him.

"Um, okay," Ed-J continued, running in silence once again. Then something crossed his mind, "Where do you think Josh landed?"

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Beach – On**

Kevin was still sitting on the stump tapping on MJ.

Suddenly, a big bang was heard.

"Aaaah," Kevin screamed as he took cover behind the stump. Then a cloud of sand covered the beach and Kevin could only hear groans of pain coming from it. When the sand cleared Josh was revealed to have landed right next to Kevin's stump.

* * *

**Confessionals – Ouch!**

**Kevin: **That had to hurt.

* * *

**Ed-J and Shadow: Tied for First – Oh No, If I Keep on Talking**

Ed-J and Shadow stopped next to Adrian, Sedry, and Zach. Ed-J then noticed the giant hole in the ground caused by Chris's TNT.

"What happened here?" he had to ask.

"Did you see Josh flying fifty feet in the air?" Zach asked.

"Yeah"

"Well, I guess TNT was a good idea to the producers."

"Oh," Ed-J replied, then he thought about how bad that was, "Ohhhh."

"Yeaaah," was Zach's only reply.

"We're trying to think of a way to get through it," Adrian informed.

"I think we should just jump through it and hope that we live," Sedry put in.

"Yeah, but Sedry," Zach refuted, "We're not insane!"

"Oh come on," the insane girl answered, "What the worst that could happen?"

"How does being blown to smithereens sound?" Zach asked in a loud and convincing voice.

"Come on," She continued, rolling her eyes in waving her hand like it wasn't that scary, "Life is made for danger, that's just one of the many teachings of Howe."

"Who's Howe?" Adrian asked.

"Oh, just one of the people in my head."

_Call Me – Franz Ferdinand_

Everyone looked at her in a slight fear and backed away a couple of steps.

Ed-J then looked around and noticed someone was missing.

"Where'd Shadow go?"

Suddenly, Shadow ran by and jumped into the TNT field.

TNT was going off all over the place and Shadow was getting passed them.

Sedry laugh maniacally at this and decided to jump in as well.

Ed-J watched as they dodged the explosions and couldn't take that they jumped in and he didn't want to get left behind, so he decided to run in too.

All three of them were jumping around fighting Chris's skills with TNT.

Shadow had just landed from dodging a bang, and decided jump to the right and as soon as he did, his landing spot had exploded. He was did a three-sixty spin to the right and avoided a few other explosions.

Sedry was on all fours, dodging like sly fox jumping left to right slightly getting away from everything. She landed and heard a click so she did a front flip and boom made her go further. She ended up ahead of Shadow.

Ed-J was simply running forward, speed increasing via the force of the explosions behind him. He jumped forward and flew in that direction because of the size of the explosion behind him.

* * *

**Helicopter – Then I'm technically Putting Down Comments**

Chris was sitting on the edge of the side door of the helicopter frantically hitting the TNT detonator.

"Why aren't I getting them?" Chris yelled, frustrated at his little game.

"Let me try," Ben suggested, sitting in the back seat on the helicopter.

"No!" Chris snapped at him.

* * *

**Back at the Explosions – I Know How to End This**

Ed-J, Sedry and Shadow were now side by side getting though the hazard field.

Sedry jumped forward while Ed-J and Shadow dove underneath her, crossing paths, but each avoiding the fiery clouds behind them.

Sedry landed, as did they, but Sedry was then met with one of these booms and went flying like bird, backward.

Ed-J was dazed, but Shadow kept on going and Ed-J Didn't want to get left behind so he continued too.

Ed-J jumped off a tree next to him and bounced back in dodging three bangs in the process.

Shadow was going left and right, barely getting away from the explosions. As Shadow went right and Ed-J went left, they bumped into each other, but Shadow used him as a platform and jumped off of him going forward pushing Ed-J onto the explosion sending him upward.

Shadow on the other hand landed and was surprisingly met with no explosion; he got through.

* * *

**Helicopter – I'll Just Be Quiet**

"He got through!" Chris gasped, in a shock.

"He got through?" Chef was surprised.

"That's impossible," Ben added.

* * *

**Back with the Explosion Field - …**

Shadow got up from his landing and was surprised he made it.

A scream was heard right before Ed-J landed behind Shadow.

Shadow looked at the hazardous crossing ground and it was full of scorched trees, sand clouds, and glass from the sand overheating.

On the other side of the wasteland were Zach and Adrian clapping and Sedry landed beside them.

_Song stops_

"That… was…" Sedry said as she got up, "Awesome!"

"You got blown a hundred feet in the air and you call it awesome?" Zach asked in surprise.

"Yup," Sedry simply answered with a smile.

"Cool," he replied smiling, signaling for a knuckle touch. Sedry was more than happy to do so, so she knuckled him, but maybe a little hard because Zach had to shake it off.

"You guys okay?" Adrian yelled across the treacherous death land.

"No!" Ed-J called across, and then he scowled Shadow, "What the hell dude! Why'd you push me down like that?"

Ed-J was poking Shadow in the chest angrily. Shadow ignored him and decided to run again.

"Yeah, you better run!" the delinquent snapped him, and then he thought about it, "Damn it, I'm supposed to be running too."

Then he started to run.

Back with the other three.

"So, you wanna give this a shot?" Zach asked.

"Let's do it," Adrian replied.

"Do what?" Sedry asked as she walked passed them into the wrecked path while no explosions were going off because Chris had set them all off. Zach and Adrian looked at her, realized this, smiled, and started to walk through it too.

* * *

**Lucy: 16th Place - …**

Lucy was just walking casually, not giving any effort at all. When she heard a snap and she suddenly fell in a hole that was covered up.

"Dang it," Lucy cursed.

* * *

**Emily and Sydney: 10th Place – Okay, I can't be Quiet for this Long, I guess I'll Start Commenting Again**

"Ow, ow, ow," Emily complained, "Ugh, running hurts; how can you people stand it?"

"Uh," Sydney hesitated, "We do it all the time; we're kind of used to it."

"I don't see how," she protested, "It just hurts so much."

"Well, I guess…"

"OMG I just noticed something," Emily was excited, "We're the only blonde girls here and we're running together!"

"Yeeaah," the nature girl replied, a little confused.

"We're like a team," Emily excited, "We could call ourselves _The_ _Blonde Force 2 _or _Ultra Mega Girls_; oh I like the second one, it spells OMG, that's like my favorite word."

"Uh…" Sydney was going to correct her and say that _Ultra Mega Girls _spells UMG, not OMG, and that OMG wasn't a word, but she was interrupted by Emily again.

"Yeah," she continued, "And we could make it all the way to the end and face off in a dramatic battle, and…"

* * *

**Cabin four: Phil, Sam, Sedry, and Shadow – Some Peace for Phil**

Phil walked into the cabin reading his book as he lay in his bed.

Phil turned the page and looked out to the middle of the cabin.

"Um, hi," Sam said, still stuck in the floor.

"You're still there?" Phil asked.

"You guys never helped me out," the green man replied.

"Oh," Phil recalled, and then he ignored Sam and continued to read his book.

"Can you help me out now?" Sam asked.

"Have you stopped farting?"

"Oh, I stop a long time ago."

Then he farted.

"Okay, now I'm done," but once again his colon disagreed.

"Shut it!" he yelled at his colon.

"Sorry, can't help you," Phil refused, turning to the next page in his book.

Sam awed at this, and then it went quiet.

Phil was reading when he smelled something kind of gross.

"Do you smell something?" Phil asked, looking away from his book.

"No," Sam answered, and then farted again.

Phil connected the dots, "Oh no."

Phil jumped out of the bed looking around the room recklessly.

"What're you looking for?" Sam had to ask.

Phil didn't answer; he just continued to search.

He was in the back right corner of the cabin and he looked down the wall to the right and spotted a small hole in the floor.

"No!" Phil yelled, "A leak!"

He walked toward Sam's bag.

"Hey, what're doing with that?" he asked.

Phil grabbed it, but it was heavy.

"What's in here?" Phil queried, then he unzipped it and a collage of Twinkies fell out, Phil looked at Sam funny.

"What," he asked.

"Why are these so heavy?"

"They're double filled," Sam explained, "Hey... um… can you give me one?"

Phil emptied the bag, threw one to Sam and threw the bag on the hole and fell to his bed.

"Phew," Phil was in relief, "That was close."

Phil looked back as Sam and he was eating his Twinkie.

"What?" Sam asked, "I get hungry when I'm nervous."

Phil then went wide-eyed; behind Sam, Phil noticed another hole.

* * *

**The Beach – Too Late**

Kevin was just staring out into the lake when Phil sat down on the stump next to him.

"Why'd you come back?" Kevin asked.

"It's all in the past now," Phil answered, opening his book, "It's all in the past now."

This made Kevin wonder.

* * *

**Lee and Vicky: 14th place – Japanese Lessons?**

They were also walking.

"Sou means?" Lee asked.

Vicky thought about it.

"Run?"

"Correct," Lee responded, "Splendid, you are catching on quite quickly, in fact a fortnight from now you may know more Japanese than I."

"Oh please," Vicky chortled, "I don't even know more English than you."

"Am I really that intelligent?" Lee asked, in a joking manner.

BOOM!

An explosion corrupted behind them.

"Sou!" Vicky yelled as she ran.

"Nice," Lee complimented, as he ran with her.

* * *

**Lucy: 16th Place – In a Hole**

Lucy was sitting against the wall, banging her head against it.

"You know," a voice says, "Helping you out of holes is starting to become a habit."

She looked up at where the voice was coming from and she saw Josh smiling with his hand out.

She smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Well, then," Lucy came back, "I guess you'll have to get used to it."

When she got out and stood completely up, the sunset horizon shined off Josh better than even earlier's sun did.

"I guess so," Josh replied.

Both of them just stared at each other with smiles on their faces, enjoying their silence.

Lucy noticed what was happening and decided to end it for some reason, "I guess we should be running."

"Oh yeah," Josh had remembered, and they started to run.

* * *

**Ed-J and Shadow: 1st Place – Things Start to get Entertaining**

"John?" Ed-J asked, trying to guess what Shadow's real name is, "No? Um… Edgar?"

Shadow ignored him.

"Good, that'd be dumb," Ed-J explained.

Ed-J began to think again.

"James?" Ed-J continued. Shadow rolled his eyes and sped up.

"Hey, if you're getting annoyed just say so."

They went back to silence.

"Soooo," Ed-J just kept going, "Sydney, nice choice there man."

Shadow looked at him funny.

"I'm not stupid dude," Ed-J assured, "I know you guys are going out."

Shadow rolled his eyes and went back to ignoring him, once again putting them in silence.

"Lance?" Ed-J asked, going back to the name subject.

Shadow continued to ignore him when suddenly a long figure popped out of the water and swung at them. Shadow, noticed it and dove away from it, but Ed-J ended up getting caught.

The gigantic figure was tentacle and under it was the head of the sea monster.

Meanwhile, Chris is up in the helicopter.

"I told you the sea monster would be mad!" Chris exclaimed, smiling at their misery.

"What's happening?" Ben asked, trying to look over Chris's shoulder.

"The sea monster grabbed Ed-J and Shadow just keeps running along."

Back down on the ground.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp!" Ed-J screamed in a very high pitched voice.

Shadow ignored it and kept on running.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Ed-J queried Shadow, "I need some help!"

Shadow continued to run.

"Damn it!" the delinquent exclaimed.

Adrian and Zach then turned the corner to see Ed-J and the creature.

"Guys, help!" Ed-J begged as the sea monster shook him around.

"Wait," Adrian noticed, amused, "Was that you that screamed? I thought it was a girl."

"Yeah, it was me," Ed-J urged, "Just come and help me!"

"Oh wait," Zach chuckled, "This is just too rich."

"Dude, now is not the time for insults!"

"Oh fine."

Adrian and Zach ran toward the sea monster, a tentacle went for each of them.

Adrian jumped on the limb that went for him and ran up it. Zach dove away from the one after him, and then as it lifted, he grabbed onto it, pulling him up with it.

The creature flung Zach in the air and was getting ready to eat him, but suddenly Adrian dove and caught him.

They landed next to the head of the sea monster.

"Thanks man," Zach said, in a little shock.

"No prob," Adrian assured as he got up and walked closer to the head.

Adrian punched the monster, but his hand got stuck in the skin of it. He pulled it back as hard as he could and it popped out forcing him to launch backward and bump into the just now standing up Zach, and they both fell over.

The sea monster looked at them and decided to pick them both up.

"Aw, great," Ed-J complained, banging his fist on the limb that had him engulfed, "Thanks for the help guys!"

"Hey," Adrian spat back, "It's hard to save someone from a giant sea monster; sorry for being human."

"Whatever," Ed-J continued to complain.

"What the hell!" Zach exclaimed, looking around frantically.

"What?" Adrian asked.

"I think it took my wallet!"

Adrian and Ed-J looked at each other and began to laugh.

"Oh yeah, laugh it up guys!"

"Hehe, we're gonna die," Adrian stated, very calmly.

Suddenly Adam turned the corner and saw them the monster's grips of death.

"Don't worry guys," Adam assured, "I'll get you down!"

Adam ran toward the creature, but when he got close, it just flicked him sky high.

* * *

**The Beach – Fly Adam, Fly**

"A light saber could totally cut through anamantium," **[2]** Kevin argued.

"No, it couldn't," Phil came back, "It would be the strongest metal in the world; scratch that, the universe."

"But Jedi's always cut through doors walls to get where they're goin'"

"Not _anamantium_ doors and walls."

"That doesn't matter; light saber's cut through anything."

"Except anamantium," the sarcastic argued, looking back at his book.

"Yes, it can."

"Yeah, when pigs fly," Phil simply put.

Suddenly, Adam lands in front of them.

"Damn," Phil commented.

* * *

**Confessionals – As If**

**Phil: **Please, anamantium is thousands of times stronger than any metal a light saber has ever cut through, and they have problems with those.

* * *

**Sea Monster Ravage – Hope They Live**

The sea monster pulled Zach over his mouth, getting ready to eat him.

"Why me?" Zach asked the monster, "This is the second time!"

Zach was now dangling above its mouth, looking into it. Then he noticed a brown spot on the tongue of it.

"My wallet!" Zach noted, now he was signaling the sea monster, "Drop me! Drop me! I can get out!"

The beast dropped him.

"Noooo!" Adrian and Ed-J yelled, but Zach was yelling, "Yeees!"

Once again, Zach was met with a thud in mid-air and he landed on the side of the sea monster's head.

Zach looked up to see Shadow had caught him.

"Whoa," Ed-J claimed, "I did _not _see that coming."

"Dang it!" Zach exclaimed, "I wanted to be eaten."

Shadow look at him funny, but shook the odd comment off and turned to Adrian and Ed-J.

"Oh look," Ed-J commented, "Mystery boy came back."

"Yeah, and you're lucky I did," Shadow came back as he passed each of them a stick, "Stab the tentacle and he'll probably let you go."

They did exactly that and, sure enough, they were let go and they fell in the water.

Shadow quickly stabbed one of his sticks in the side of the sea monster's head, then the other above the previous and used them like mountain climbing picks, climbing up the side of the creature's head.

The sea monster was making it difficult for him though, shaking its head to try and get him off. The beast then tried to hit him a tentacle, but Shadow lifted his legs just before and used the limb as boost to get to the top of the monster's head.

"Yeah!" Zach exclaimed, "Get 'em!"

Sedry then turned the corner to see Shadow stab the top of the sea monster's head, Zach watching from on the sea monster, and Adrian and Ed-J watching from the shore.

"What's goin' on?" Sedry yelled in Ed-J's ear, making him jump.

"Shadow's taking on the sea monster," Adrian answered.

"Ooh, that sounds like fun," she replied, and then she pulled a flame thrower out of nowhere and Adrian looked at her wide eyed, "Let's do this!"

* * *

**Helicopter – Surprise, Surprise**

"Where did she get that?" Ben asked, wide eyed.

* * *

**Confessionals – It's a Cookin' Thing**

**Chef: **\arms out\ How else am I supposed to get the food _extra_ crispy?

* * *

**Sea Monster Ravage – Bring it on**

Sedry ran toward the sea monster with her godly flamethrower, bursting flames against its oncoming tentacles. Adrian and Ed-J watched this, looked at each other and they both shrugged, and decided to run at the creature as well; the war was on.

_Call Me – Franz Ferdinand_

Zach notice a stick was still sticking out of the side of the sea monster's head, from when Shadow climbed it. He ran over and pulled it out, and jabbed the sea monster ferociously.

"Give me my wallet," Zach hissed, "You overgrown delicacy."

Meanwhile, Shadow was still on the head of the sea monster, stabbing continuously, the beast swung at him, but he dodged it by jumping down to a lower tentacle. Sedry was below this tentacle, so she held her hand out and Shadow pulled her up. They ran up the slimy extension of the sea monster; Sedry burning the length on the way up.

The monster tried to hit her, but she just jumped to another tentacle and burned the oncoming one.

Sedry and Shadow were now running up opposite limbs. A tentacle was setting up to swing at Shadow, but Sedry passed the flame thrower to him and he burned it away. He then passed it back to her.

Adrian and Ed-J jumped onto the same tentacle, another swung at them and Ed-J ducked, just barely dodging it. Adrian had dove forward and dodged it. He got up and started running toward the head of the creature, Ed-J followed.

Adrian jumped to another tentacle as another swung at him and Ed-J, Ed-J though, was not as lucky and the sea monster grabbed him.

Sedry was next to the head of the sea monster and burned the side of it. She passed the flame thrower over to Shadow who jumped over to catch it, meanwhile burning the creature on his way over.

When Shadow landed next to Sedry, she took the burning instument from him and burned the side of its head again. The monster got irritated with this and swung a tentacle at them, Sedry dove to another tentacle and Shadow dove further down the tentacle they were on, but he didn't notice the second one that came down.

It quickly got him, picked him up and looked at him in the eye.

_Song stops_

The monster scowled the cryptic boy and flung him up into the air, open its mouth and Shadow fell in.

"Oh, hell no!" Ed-J was wide eyed.

"No one kills Sedry's friends," Sedry yelled, scowling and then she burned the sea monster's eye. It dropped Ed-J and flung Adrian and Zach off itself to cover its eye.

They all crawled out of the water, onto shore; turning around to see Sedry burning the monster to a crisp.

Erica turned the corner to see Sedry burning the monster.

"What the…" is all Erica could say before she was caught in awe.

"Crap," Zach said as he walked over to her.

"Erica, Erica," he was trying to get her attention, "This is nothing, you're…"

"This is nothing?" she cut him off, "This is amazing, what's going on here?"

"Okay, I'll tell you then," Zach answered.

"In a nut shell please," Erica suggested, knowing it would take forever to tell her, exactly what happened.

"Okay, then," Zach continued, "A sea monster appeared, grabbed Ed-J, he screamed…"

"Wait, screamed?" she asked amused, looking at Ed-J.

"It was a manly scream," he quickly defended himself.

"Sure it was," Zach sarcastically replied, "Anyway, meanwhile Shadow left him and…"

"What a jerk!"

"Burn, baby burn!" Sedry yelled at the sea monster in the back ground.

"Shadow left and Adrian and I turned the corner, like you just did, and saw Ed-J in the monster's grip."

"Screaming," Erica added, still very amused.

"He almost ate me, but Adrian saved me in time, then he got us, I notice that it had taken my wallet…"

"I don't think that's important," Adrian interrupted.

"It is to me okay, she needs to know that it's a thief," Zach argued, "Anyway, here comes Adam, trying to save us, but was easily flicked across the island"

"Flicked?" Erica asked, now amused by Adam misfortune.

"Yes, flicked," Zach answered, "Across the island."

"Good," she commented, "Maybe he won't have enough energy to bother us in the cabin."

"Continuing," he noted, "It was gonna eat me again…"

"Wow, it seems to like you a lot," Erica stated.

"I know, right."

"Are you okay?" Erica asked.

"Perfectly fine, thank you," Zach assured, "But I noticed my wallet was on its tongue, so I wanted it to eat me…"

"Okay?" Erica was confused about that statement.

"I didn't get it either," Adrian added.

"Mama's having sea food tonight!" Sedry continued to burn the monster.

"But then Shadow had caught me…"

Carly, Emily, Evelyn, and Sydney, all then turned the corner, followed by Tom.

"What the…" Evelyn said, before also going into awe, as Erica did.

"I'll explain later," Zach said.

"Oh my god, that is so cool!" Carly was in excitement as she ran over to get a closer look."

Tom looked between Zach and his story and the sea monster, then chose to follow Carly to get a closer look as well.

"Anyway, as I was saying," Zach continued, "Shadow had caught me."

"You're getting very lucky," she commented.

"No!" Zach argued, "I wanted my wallet! I may never get it back now."

Erica rolled her eyes at this.

"Wait, Shadow saved you from the sea monster, right?" Evelyn commented, "I'm assuming that's what you guys are talking about."

"Yeah."

"And you were ungrateful for it?"

"I wanted my wallet!"

"That's a little weird." Sydney added,

"Can I get back to the story, please," Zach asked, getting a little annoyed.

"Go right ahead," Evelyn allowed.

Emily then ran to where everyone else was standing, and they all watched her.

"So next, Sedry came in with her crazy flame thrower…" the normality continued.

"I have the power!" Sedry yelled, following with a maniacal cackle.

"And we all decided to fight the monster," Zach continued, "But finally, the sea monster got Shadow and ate him."

"Did you say it ate him?" Evelyn asked.

"Yeah," Zach stated, seeing the shock in her face.

Evelyn had no response to this; she was in shock, Erica and Sydney were also speechless.

…

Finally, Sedry was flung to the shore and landed next to Adrian.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Oh yeah!" she assured, very zealously, as she got up and looked at the sea monster.

It was burnt in many places and stared Sedry down, but she wasn't scared of a thirty foot tall sea monster.

Finally, the sea monster started to cry and swam away.

"Yeah, you better run!" she yelled at the beast, "No one can withstand the power of Sedry and the twenty-three people in her head!"

Suddenly, the sound of a helicopter got louder as it descended to the shore.

"Noooo!" Chris cried, running toward where the sea monster was at, "That's sea monster cost me a fortune!"

"Someone just died and you're worried about the sea monster!" Sydney angrily queried, scowling the up most dangerously looking scowl ever.

"Yeah, that thing's handler is gonna sue me for everything I got!" Chris explained.

"That thing has a handler?" Zach asked a little confused.

"Yes, and I paid well for that monster!"

"Oops, sorry," Sedry apologized with a guilty smirk on her face.

"It's okay," Chris assured with a smile, "See that's what good acting gets for you; ten angry teenagers."

"Che cosa sta succedendo qui?" (Italian: What is going on here?) Vicky asked, as her and Lee ran up to the group of angry people.

"Wait, what?" Adrian asked.

"I was acting," Chris repeated, "The show doesn't have the budget for that."

"So, Shadow's not really dead?" Zach asked.

"Oh no…"

"Phew," Zach interrupted him, "You had us goin' there for a second."

"Uh, you didn't let me finish," Chris complained, "I was going to say, 'Oh no, he is dead, that monster is real'"

"But you said the show didn't have the budget for real sea monster," Evelyn restated, scowling at him still.

"I did," Chris assured, everyone was confused about his, "That sea monster came with the island, so he was free."

"What?" Ed-J commented.

"I know," Chris said with a smile, "Funny, right?"

* * *

**Confessionals – What is Wrong with Him**

**Adrian: **\scowling\ He has a terrible sense of humor.

**Zach: **\also scowling\ That guy is twisted.

**Ed-J: **\scowling thrice with his arms crossed\ I'm a fan of practical jokes myself, \points at the camera\ but man, that was just too far!

**Evelyn: **\scolding the camera\ What mental disorder does Chris have to do something so sadistic.

**Chris: **\pointing at the camera\ I resent tha…

**Sydney: **\scolding too\ I'm against animal cruelty and all, but not when that animal is Chris…

**Chris: **Now that was just…

**Erica: **\glaring\ I would've given anything to see Chris in Shadow's position.

**Chris: **\wide eyed\ That's demented. \looks around\ Good, I didn't get cut off, this t…

**Carly: **I know what Chris did was mean and all, but acting skills aren't that bad; maybe, he should be in a movie.

**Chris: **\scowling\ I've already been in plenty of movies, and stop cutting me o…

* * *

**Funeral at the Beach – R.I.P. Shadow**

Adrian, Ed-J and Zach were all by the shore looking into the water.

"Didn't know him, but death is still tragic," Adrian stated.

"The guy wouldn't even tell us his first name," Ed-J stated, "What was he hiding?"

"I don't know, but he seemed pretty cool," Zach added.

"Why are we all just sitting around here?" Emily asked.

"Because Shadow died," Zach answered.

"Who's Shadow?"

* * *

**Confessionals – Last words**

**Adrian:** He saved our lives and lost his, the guy was cool. \looks down\ I can't believe I thought of voting him off.

**Ed-J:** What was his real name? \knocking at his head\ Ugh, why does that bother me?

**Evelyn:** I have no comment on the situation.

**Josh:** \smiling, holding a nickel\ I found a nickel, isn't that cool! \looks at the camera\ Oh, and rest in peace bro.

**Lucy: **\deadpan stare\ Didn't really know him.

**Lee: **An honorable deed he did, rescuing others at the risk of your own existence, that is true courage and any man should be proud of such a feat; rest in peace, Shadow.

**Mitch:** Guy avoided everyone, so why'd he risk his life to save them? Props though dude, I hope you're in a better place.

**Sedry:** \holding something cooked in chop sticks\ You may not have seen it, but I cut off one of the sea monster slimy tentacles. \eats the food\ And it tastes good.

**Zach:** Thanks, dude hope you're listening to this because I truly apologize. What I said about you getting voted off wasn't true, obviously; I guess you got killed off instead. \chuckles\ Get it?

\pauses and notices what he said\ Please cut that.

**Carly: **Oh my god, this must've hit Sydney hard. \puts her hands to her heart \ I can't even imagine the emotional pain she's going through.

**Sydney: **You know, as much as _Carly_ will not believe it, I wasn't going out with Shadow, but his death is still very sad.

**Chris: **\crying, but start's to stop\ I just talked to the contract writers and apparently the contestants contracts don't say anything about the possibility of death, which means the show… \crying\ the show is probably gonna get cancelled.

* * *

**Funeral at the Beach – It's not Over**

Carly walked up to Sydney and put her arm on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," is what Carly had to say.

"Carly," Sydney tried to explain, "We weren't going out."

Then Carly hugged her.

"I know we all have our own ways to get over things," Carly stated as Sydney rolled her eyes, "Like when I break up with a guy, I watch the movie _Bad Choice."_

Sydney thought that this was odd.

"Isn't that the movie where the girl kills her ex-boyfriend?" Sydney asked, kind of freaked out.

"Yes," Carly answered, putting her face in Sydney's shoulder, "It sooths my soul."

Sydney then patted Carly's head.

Then suddenly, Erica started running.

"What are you doing?" Evelyn asked.

"The challenge isn't over yet!" Erica answered.

Everyone then looked at Chris.

"It isn't," he told them.

Then suddenly, everyone started to run.

Carly, pushed Sydney back and started to run.

"What're you doing?" Sydney asked as she rose from the ground.

"I'm doing what Jenny said," **[3]** Carly said.

After an hour of running everyone gather at the finish line.

"Well," Ben stated, "It looks like Erica won it for the Sharks!"

The sharks cheered and lift Erica their head in a big excitement.

"Wait," Phil interrupted, not looking away from his book, "That doesn't make any sense."

"Yeah," Kevin added.

The Sharks stop cheering and put Erica down.

"What," Erica asked Phil, patting herself off, "Why doesn't it make sense?"

"Because Shadow crossed first a long time ago," he answered.

Everybody gasped.

Chris ran up to Phil and pulled him up to his feet by his shirt.

"Are you telling me that Shadow is alive?" Chris urged, wide eyed in a surprised manner.

"Um… duh," he answered, putting his book in between their face and started to read.

"What do think happened to him?" Kevin asked.

Chris dropped Phil.

"We thought he was dead," he answered.

"You thought he was dead?" Phil asked turning the page with a smile, "Oh, that's funny."

"But," Zach cut in, "We saw him get eaten."

"Well," Phil continued, "He wasn't in a stomach when we saw him."

"What ate him?" Kevin asked.

"A giant sea mon…"

"That's not important right now!" Chris interrupted, "What's important is that the show is safe now!"

"Where is he?" Ben asked.

"He didn't say, he just walked away," Phil answered.

"Typical," Evelyn came in, "Live through a crisis and then ignore everyone."

"Well, let's get to the mess hall, while Chris learns how to breathe again," Ben suggested, "I'm pretty sure you're all hungry."

Chef walked up to Sedry and took the flame thrower out of her hand. Sedry had an innocent smirk on her face.

* * *

**Mess Hall – How?**

At the Wolves' table they were debating on how Shadow lived.

"I don't get it," Zach commented.

"Me neither," Ed-J said poking his burned food, "How do they expect us to eat this?

"No, not that," he argued, "How did he survive? You guys saw him get eaten right?"

"As plain as day," Adrian answered.

"So how?"

"Maybe he's a ghost," Ed-J answered, smiling.

"No, seriously," Zach wondered.

"Just drop it," Mitch said, spitting out the piece of "food" he ate.

"Yeah, if he wants to tell us, he'll tell us," Ed-J agreed, smiling still, "Maybe it's disgusting."

"Well, I'm with Zach," Adrian stated, "I want to know."

"Are you guys still trying to figure out that pointless puzzle?" Evelyn asked, just sitting down.

"Don't you want to know?" Zach asked.

"Not that badly," she answered, grabbing what she thinks is ketchup.

"That's you," Zach argued, "I still wanna know."

She took a "ketchup" covered bite of her "food" and spit it right out.

"Ugh, that's disgusting!" she spat.

"Anyway," she continued, wiping her tongue, "Get him to talk. See if you can do that."

"I would," Zach answered, "If only I knew where he was."

Meanwhile at the Sharks table they were debating on whom was getting voted off.

"I think it should be Phil," Erica commented, "He didn't even try."

"Well, maybe it should be you," Phil argued.

"Why? I actually came in second," she argued.

"Well, that's not first is it?" he fought back, reading his book.

"I think it should be…" is what Kevin got out before Erica snapped at him.

"You know what I don't vote for Phil," Erica changed her mind, "I vote for that basketball."

"MJ! Why?" Kevin asked.

"He's a basketball," she explained, "It's not gonna be that helpful."

"Well, I think it should be Phil," Kevin stated, "He didn't try."

"Hey!" Phil spat, as he looked up at him.

"Sorry, man," Kevin said.

"Well, you know what, I'm not voting for MJ, I'm voting for the person holding him," Erica changed her mind again.

"Well, I think Phil isn't going to help that much when it comes to physical things, like _running_," Kevin went on.

"Well, I think it should be Erica, just because she's herself." Phil argued. Then he looked at his book, while Erica left and Kevin turned his back to him.

Phil and Kevin sat in the silence, and then Kevin looked down at MJ.

"MJ wants to know if you're gonna finish your food," Kevin said.

"Nope, he can have it," Phil said as he turned the page.

* * *

**Bonfire Ceremony – First to go**

Everyone was sitting in the eleven stumps that were set up for them, waiting to see who would go home.

"Sharks," Chris said with a sympathetic face, "I have to say, I am a little disappointed to see you here tonight."

Many of them bowed their head in shame.

"I picked you because I thought you would make an excellent team," he continued, "But you couldn't beat a pack of wolves."

"Sedry says that wolves are vicious man eating monsters!" Sedry said.

"Even so," Chris said, "I'm afraid I must send one of you home tonight, but you chose who." Then Chris looked to his right.

"Why are you here?" Chris asked Shadow, who was leaning on the totem pole to the left of everyone.

Shadow gave him no response.

"Um... okay," Chris said, and turned back to the Sharks.

He went quiet and picked up a plate.

"Sharks, at camp marshmallows represent a tasty treat that you enjoy roasting by the fire," Chris said, holding a plate of marshmallows, "At this camp; marshmallows represent life."

"On this plate are ten marshmallows," he went on, "If you are safe, I will pass a marshmallow, signifying that you can stay."

"The one of you who does not receive a marshmallow, must immediately walk the Dock of Shame, catch a ride home on the Boat of Loser and can never return…" he continued, "_Ever_!"

"The first marshmallow goes to… Sedry."

"Yes!" she cheered, and caught the marshmallow, "Thank you, Howe, for the flamethrower."

"Next is… Adam."

Adam smiled and caught it, "I guess the ladies just didn't wanna see me go."

Erica rolled her eyes.

"… Vicky…"

"Gracias," (Spanish: Thank you.) Vicky said.

"… Tom…"

"Yes!" he cheered.

"… Carly…"

She just caught it and smiled.

"… and MJ."

It just bounced off of him.

"Emily, Erica, Kevin, and Phil, you were all voted against," Chris explained, "So to make things fun, let's see who voted for you."

A big screen came down next to Chris.

"As you know, the votes are live confessionals," Chris said, "So let's see what everyone thought when they voted."

A screen came down and it flash on.

* * *

**Live Votes**

**Kevin: **I decided since Phil didn't run at all, but he could've I'm gonna have to vote for him.

**Erica: **Anyone that can have a full fledge conversation with a basketball is too crazy for my liking, so I'm voting for Kevin.

**Phil: **Though, I really don't have a reason, I just want to vote off Erica.

**Emily: **\counting on her fingers\ …and when I was eight, I got in a fight with this girl named Trisha, \looks at the camera\ and by the way U-G-L-Y, but I really didn't hate her I just did it on a dare.

And again when I was eight…

**Sedry: **Sarah says that Emily girl is \rolls eyes\ kiiiind of a lug nut, and Sarah is good at judging people, so I vote for Emily.

**Vicky: **Nanota que ela é uma espécie de idiota, \crosses her arms\ eu tenho que votar a favor de Emily. (Portuguese: On the note that she is kind of stupid, I have to vote for Emily.)

* * *

Erica, Kevin and Phil looked at each other awkwardly; Kevin looked away and scratched the back of his head. They all knew that they fought for nothing.

* * *

**Adam: **Emily; sorry hottie.

**MJ: **\There is a note on his face that reads, "I vote for Emily."\

* * *

Kevin looks at MJ with a funny face.

* * *

**Carly: **On the battlefield, the dumb one always dies first, so I vote for Emily.

**Tom: **Not the greatest fighter, Emily.

* * *

The screen is turned off.

"Well, you heard them Emily," Chris said, "Time for you to…"

"This is bloody bull crap!" Emily burst out with a deep British accent in her voice, "I expected bettah from you guys. Why would you go and vote off the dumbest playah? If you keep them on it makes it easier in the long run!"

"Uh…" Erica got in.

"I can tell by your terrible strategy skills, that no one on this team is gonna win!" She continued, "You know what, I don't care now that I leave, at least I don't have to spend my time here with a bunch of bloody fools!"

Then she walked off angrily, leaving everyone, except Shadow, in awe, he was too busy smiling.

"I hate this bloody game!" she continued to continue as she got on the boat, "Drive!"

The boat then took off.

"Uh…" is all Erica could say again.

"What just happened?" Adam asked.

"Je suis tellement perdu," (French: I'm so lost.) Vicky stated.

"Sedry did not see that coming," Sedry commented.

"Okay, campers," Chris said, "I need you to go, I can't be late for a massage."

Everyone dispersed, except for Erica, Kevin, and Phil.

"Um," Kevin said, "I guess, I'm sorry for voting for you."

"Yeeeaah," Phil awkwardly replied, "Uh, sorry Erica."

"Yup," Erica replied, "Sorry, Kevin."

"Yeah, no problem."

They sat there in their own awkward silence.

"Sooo, seeya guys tomorrow?" Erica asked, as she walked away.

"Oh yeah," Kevin answered, walking away.

"Good night," Phil added, also walking away.

* * *

**Cabin One: Adam, Brenda, and Erica – Bye Emily**

Erica and Adam both walked into the Cabin to find that Brenda was sleeping.

"Gorgeous," Adam said, "We're home."

Erica then elbows him.

"Ow," Adam complained, "You could've just shushed me."

"But then you wouldn't get hurt," Erica said hopping on the top bunk of the right, above Brenda's bed.

"Goin' to bed already?"

"We probably have a big day ahead of us," she answered.

"True," Adam replied, sitting down in the bed to the left, under the one that Erica broke.

"How smart do you think she was?" Erica asked.

"Well, she said none of us would win, so I'd have to guess," Adam answered, "Not that smart."

Erica chuckled, "Right."

"That's right baby."

Erica sighed, "You ruined it."

* * *

**Confessionals – Oops**

**Erica: **\rolls her eyes\ He ruined a peaceful moment with a bad line.

**Adam: **\shrugs\ Force of habit.

* * *

**Cabin Two: Ed-J, Lee, Sydney, and Vicky – It was a Bad Choice**

Vicky walked in.

"Who went home?" Sydney asked sitting on her bed.

"Emily," Vicky answered.

"Yeah!" Sydney cheered, and pointed at Lee, "You owe me five bucks."

"Drat!" Lee interjected.

"But it was a bad choice," Vicky continued

"What, why?" Sydney asked.

"Oh, she just turned out to be a great strategist," she simply put, as she lay down in her bed, "And British."

"Oh that's rich," Ed-J commented, smiling, "That's great."

"British?" Lee asked.

"Oh yeah," Vicky confirmed, "As soon as she found out she was kicked, she burst out with a British accent, yelling at us for having a bad strategy."

"Oh man," Ed-J continued, "That's awesome."

"Yup," Vicky said, "Yup, yup, yup."

"Okay then," Lee burst out, "Electronics out and time to go to bed."

* * *

**Confessionals – British?**

**Lee: **\puzzled look on his face\ British? That's incomprehensible.

**Ed-J: **\chuckling\ Oh man, that's... that's just great.

* * *

**Cabin Four: Phil, Sam, Sedry, and Shadow – Should've been there.**

"… and she was all like, you're all bloody fools," Sedry told, "And it was amazing, you should've been there."

"I would've, if any of you would've helped me out of the floor," Sam replied.

"Well," Phil said, turning off the light, "Good night guys."

"Wait," Sam said, "Aren't you guys gonna help?

"Good night Sam," Phil said.

"Wait, help," Sam demanded, "Heeeeeeeeeelp!"

* * *

**Control Room – This is Chris's Crib**

Chris was watching Cabin Four.

"I thought someone was missing at the ceremony," Chris remembered, and then he turned off the screen, "Oh well."

He got up from the chair and looked at the camera.

"**Well, that's it for day one," **Chris stated, **"What will happen tomorrow? What will the challenge be? Will Sydney get her board back? Who will get together? And does Shadow have any tricks up his hoodie sleeve? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Encore!**

* * *

**Votes:**

**Adam:** Emily

**Carly: **Emily

**Emily: **No one

**Erica: **Kevin

**Kevin: **Phil

**MJ: **Emily

**Phil: **Erica

**Sedry: **Emily

**Tom: **Emily

**Vicky: **Emily

**Emily: **6

**Erica: **1

**Kevin: **1

**Phil: **1

**Last Words – Emily**

"Honestly," Emily said, sitting on bench of the boat, "I think the lot of them are gonna lose, with bloody awful strategies like that."

* * *

**1. **Ten to the third calories is power of a gram of dynamite.

**2. **Ah yes, the ultimate nerd debate, can a light saber cut through anamantium (The metal that Wolverine's bones were turned into).

**3. **That, my friends, was a Forrest Gump reference, for many of you who did not see the movie and/or didn't catch the reference.


	4. Day 2, Part 1: Saving Private MJ

**Rating Note: **This story will contain language of a non-bleeping matter, so it is at an appropriate level. It also contains sexual references and a lot of violence; this chapter alone is full of violence and cuss words but nothing too serious.

...

...

..._  


* * *

_

**The Dock of Shame – Day Two: MJ's Day in the Woods**

"Last time on Total Drama Encore," Ben calls from the dock, "Our campers embarked on a marathon around the island."

"Sounds easy, you say?" Ben asks, "Well I didn't mention the TNT… oh yes, TNT."

"It caught many by surprise…"

Shows Josh get blown to the sky, and the mesmerized Adrian and Zach watching him fly back to the beginning.

"… it scared some…"

Shows Kevin leap behind the log when Josh landed beside him.

"… but a few could actually take on the action…"

Shows Ed-J, Sedry, and Shadow dodge through the ruckus.

"… but only two got passed it."

Shows Ed-J yell at Shadow.

"The two continued on their journey around the island, and shortly after…"

Shows Ed-J get picked up by the sea monster.

"… it picked off Ed-J and he screamed like a little girl."

Shows Shadow leave Ed-J behind.

"Oh yeah, Shadow left Ed-J to the monster," Ben continues, "What a cretin, right?"

"Anyway," Ben went on, "Zach and Adrian came along and they tried to save Ed-J…"

Shows Zach almost get eaten, but Adrian saved him.

"… but that ended with Zach almost getting eaten, him and Adrian both getting caught by the monster, and the monster taking Zach's wallet."

Shows Zach about get eaten once again, but he notices his wallet on the monster's tongue.

"Sadly, as soon as it tried to eat Zach for the second time, Shadow came in."

Shows Shadow come back and catch Zach.

"Zach was furious."

"Sedry came in with Chef's favorite flame thrower, and the brawl began."

Shows Sedry come in and everyone fight the beast.

"But alas, Shadow was eaten and everyone was in shock."

Shows the funeral for Shadow, and then shows Erica starting to run.

"Once everyone came to the start, they found a shocking surprise."

Shows Chris grab Phil by the collar.

"Shadow survived making the Wolves the winners and the Sharks debated on who was going home!"

Shows Erica, Kevin and Phil argue.

"But ultimately, Emily found herself taking the boat of losers."

Shows Emily yelling at the Sharks.

"But the Sharks were met with another surprise, Emily was actually smart… and British and their bad strategy skills apparently made her mad."

Shows Emily's final words; "Honestly," she said, sitting on bench of the boat, "I think the lot of them are gonna lose, with bloody awful strategies like those."

"Ah, that was a great day," Ben comments, "**What will happen today? What will the challenge be? Will Sydney get her board back? Who will get together? And does Shadow have any more tricks up his hoodie sleeve? Find out right here on Total! Drama! Encore!**"

...

_Theme song plays

* * *

_

**Cabin Area – So Peaceful**

The Cabins were set up north to south with two lines of cabins parallel and facing each other with three in each line, like so.

Cabin One Cabin Two

Cabin Three Cabin Four

Cabin Five Cabin six

It was peaceful; birds were chirping, it was sunny, everyone was asleep except Adrian, he was up drawing his latest work by the back window, and the squirrels were playing.

This was all ruined by the roars and winds of a helicopter being flown by Chris, lowering it next to cabin five, by the window where Adrian was drawing which caused Adrian drawing to fly away.

"Nooo!" Adrian panicked as he tried to catch it in time.

But it flew out one of the windows by the door.

Chris, through a microphone, said, "Rise and shine guys, time for day two."

"Five more minutes," Mitch groaned, putting a pillow over his ears.

"Nope," Chris replied, smiling at their misery, "Now."

They all moved their legs off their bed as if to get up, all of them groaning.

Chris flew away, and they all smiled and laid back down in their beds, Adrian thought that was funny.

Chris went to Cabin four.

"Wakey, wakey!" Chris sang in the microphone, "Eggs and bakey."

Sedry lifted her head, saw the helicopter and instantly flew out the window.

"You'll never catch me again RCMP!" she yelled as she ran away.

"Sedry," Chris called, "It me! Chris MacLean!"

"I'm not fallin' for that!" her distant voice called as she continued to run.

Chris looked at the camera and shrugged, and then he looked back into the cabin and saw that Phil and Sam were somehow still asleep.

"Wake up!"

Sam jumped so hard in fear that he broke out of the hole and fell on his back. He sat up and noticed that he was out now.

"I'm free!"

"Good," Chris said, "Now get ready for today."

"Please be quiet!" Phil snapped, still lying down in his bed, looking up at the ceiling, obviously annoyed, "I don't know what's more annoying: the helicopter or your voice!"

Chris scowled him, "Just get ready!" Then he flew away.

Phil sat up and looked at the bed across from him.

"Where's Shadow?"

"I don't know," Sam answered, getting up walking next to him.

Phil looked at Sam and noticed that he was out of the hole.

"How'd you get out?"

"I jumped," Sam put it simply.

"Um, okay," Phil replied a little confused.

Chris flew to cabin three

"Day two, dead ahead," Chris yelled, "Get up and enjoy it!"

Tom walked up to Chris to get a closer look at the helicopter.

"Cool! Can I get a ride?"

Chris put the microphone in Tom's face, "No!"

"Then what am I supposed to do," Tom asked angrily, "You took games from me."

"I don't care!" Chris answered with the microphone in his face again, and then he pushed him back.

"Get up!" Chris yelled, "There's a long day ahead of you guys."

"All I want to do is go to sleep," Lucy said as she lies down in her bed.

"Oh well!"

Kevin sat up in his bunk and he reached over.

"Well, MJ let's…" there was nothing there, "MJ? MJ?"

He looked around, "MJ!"

"Did you lose him?" Tom asked.

"No," Kevin answered, "He always sleeps on the foot of my bed."

"He sleeps?"

"Maybe he ran off," Chris suggested as he smiled.

"Oh yeah," Kevin answered, "He likes to make morning jogs. I guess he just wanted to go without me this time."

Chris, Tom and Lucy just stared at him in surprise.

"Um… yeah," Chris went on, "Get ready."

Later…

Everyone, save Shadow, MJ, and Sedry, was lined up in the middle of the Cabin area waiting for Chris to tell them the challenge.

Chris walked up and down the line, building eagerness in the campers, as Ben watched at the end of the line. He stopped in front of dozing Lee.

"Wake up camper!" Chris yelled, taking Lee out of drowsiness.

"My apologies," Lee apologized, "But you did not offer us an extensive epoch of time to properly suspend our consciousness."

Chris didn't know what to say at his lengthy excuse.

"He said that we didn't give them enough time to sleep," Ben explained to Chris.

"Is that so?" Chris asked Lee, face-to-face with him.

"Quite truly," Lee honestly answered.

"Really?" Chris continued, and then he backed up and looked at the rest of the campers.

"Do you all agree?"

He was met with sixteen yeses.

"I had enough time," Brenda snuck in smiling at everyone's misery.

"Well you're all gonna have to get used to it," Chris replied.

"That's right," Ben added to prevent Chris from making a speech, "But let's not get off subject. I bet you're all wondering what the challenge is."

A few of them said yes.

"The challenge today, ladies," Chris went to explaining, "Is gonna be thrilling."

Chris went over to twenty brief cases that were set up.

"It's a challenge I like to call," Chris went on, "Saving Private MJ."

"Hey!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Is that a reference to that one movie?" Carly asked.

"Why yes, Carly, it is."

"You guys took MJ?" Kevin butted in, but was completely ignored as he marched up to Chris.

"I loved that movie!" Carly stated, flinging her arms in the air to show her excitement.

"Where is he?" Kevin got mad and grabbed Chris by the collar and Chris smiled.

"You'll have to find him; he's on the island somewhere."

With that Kevin ran off on his journey, calling MJ's name.

"Yo, Chris," Adam called, "What's in the cases?"

"You'll find out after breakfast," Chris as he looked at his watch, "Oh look, it' breakfast time now."

"Okay everyone," Ben guided, "Let's get to the mess hall."

Everyone groaned and lazily walked in the direction of the mess hall as Ben walked up to Chris.

"I didn't see Josh, Mitch or Zach in the lineup," Ben stated.

"Ugh, they didn't get of bed."

* * *

**Cabin Five: Adrian, Josh, Mitch and Zach – So Sleepy**

The three were sleeping peacefully, but Chris came in and put and air horn next Josh's ear.

He pressed the button and a loud and obnoxious honk came from the horn and, in reaction, Josh flung up and hit his head on the top bunk.

"OW!" Josh screamed.

"Dude," Mitch complained after he was rudely awoken, "What your problem?"

"I told you guys to get up forever ago," Chris answered, scowling, "What happened?"

"I guess you're just not good at waking people up," Zach answered, still lying down with his eyes shut.

Chris honked the horn in his ear and Zach jumped to attention.

"Stop doing that!" Zach exclaimed, rubbing his ear.

"Fine," Chris went on, realizing that there was no way he was getting them up, "I guess I'll have Chef wake you guys up for now on."

"No, it's okay!" Mitch replied as they all jumped out of bed and started getting dressed. Chris smiled in victory.

* * *

**Mess Hall – Where's MJ?**

"This is what I'm giving you and this is what you're eating," Chef said, leaning over the serving counter looking at the person standing there in the face, "Or else."

"Ooh, 'Or Else'," Phil replied, "How come no one ever says what they are going to do?"

"You don't want to know what will happen," the angry war veteran responded.

"I don't _want_ to know," Phil retorted, "Or you _don't_ know?"

"Just take the food and leave!" Erica suggested.

"Fine," the sarcastic obliged and then he looked at Chef, "Same time tomorrow."

At the Wolves' table…

"Okay, let's go one by one and see what everyone thinks the challenge will be," Mitch said as he pointed at Zach, who was sitting to the right of him, "You first."

"Uh… I don't know." Zach shrugged off as he ate some of his eggs.

"Interesting," Mitch said, and then he pointed across the table at Adrian, "Your turn."

"Um…," Adrian hesitated as he thought of the only thing that he could get in his head, "Tag?"

"Boring," Mitch stated, looking to his left of Adrian, "Josh?"

Josh shrugged and said the first thing that came to mind, "Hockey."

"You wish," Mitch commented and pointed at Evelyn and she smacked his hand away.

"I'm not playing," Evelyn stated.

"You could've just said that," Mitch replied as he shook his hand, "You don't gotta get violent."

"Well, don't stick your finger in my face."

"Jeez, what crawled up your butt this morning?" Mitch playfully argued.

"Don't jest like that," Lee replied, "That is a malicious thing."

"Thank you, Lee," Evelyn responded as she ate her eggs.

"Much obliged," the genius replied.

"Dude, don't take the girls' side," Mitch argued.

"Girls' side?" he asked.

"Yes," the musician answered.

Lee sighed.

"I don't take part in the 'Boys versus Girls' controversy," Lee admitted and he began to pat Mitch's back, "I'm sorry that you do."

"Fine," Mitch continued, "But now… you're dead to me."

"What's going on here?" Sydney sat down next to Evelyn.

"Oh, nothing," Evelyn said, "It's just a boy thing."

"I do believe that you also find the 'Boys versus Girls' dispute completely adolescent," the genius asked Sydney, "Am I correct?"

"Of course, that's for little kids," she answered.

"Thank you," Lee stated.

"I'm mean," Sydney continued, "Unless you're chicken."

"Pardon me?" Lee interjected.

Sydney and Evelyn began to make chicken noises and folded theirs arms in like wings.

"Lee, are you gonna take that man," Zach interrupted.

"Yeah," Josh added, "Defend yourself."

"Alright," Lee said breaking out of the pressure, leaning over the table, "You're on."

"Oh please," Brenda came in, "As if you stand a chance; you're as scrawny as a Chihuahua.

"Oh really," Lee rebelled, "You foresee my losses, do you?"

"Well, we'll see who wins the challenge for us today," Brenda said, "But I doubt that will be you."

"Okay, as if…"

"Okaaay!" Mitch interrupted, "Back to the original subject; what do we think the challenge will be?"

"Whatever it's going to be, Lee is not going to win it," the queeny answered.

"I think it's going to be that we have to find MJ," Lucy interrupted, "And that the things in the brief cases are paint ball guns. But that's just a guess."

"Okay, goth girl," Mitch took in, "What do you think it is going to be Lee?" Mitch asked.

"Something that configures the mind," Lee answered, "Which means that Brenda will not be the winner."

"How 'bout them Red Wings?" **[1]** Adrian intervened, trying to soothe the approaching violence.

"Who?" many of them asked.

"Oh, yeah," Adrian remembered, "We're in Canada."

Then Josh elbowed Adrian to get his attention.

"Great team," Josh answered him.

At the Sharks' table...

"Man, that was cool when you were messing with Chef," Sam admitted to Phil as they sat down.

"Yeah, thanks," Phil ignored him.

"It was so funny."

"Not to mention stupid," Erica added, sitting across from them, "You could've got killed."

"No," Phil retorted, "Our contracts didn't cover death, didn't you see Chris freaking out yesterday because he thought Shadow was dead."

* * *

**Confessionals – Wrong!**

**Chris: **\smiling sadistically\ Oh, don't worry, we changed that loop hole.

* * *

**The Mess Hall Cont.**

"Okay, but you could've got hurt," Erica continued with the possible threats.

"Nah, I think that he has enough on his record," Phil continued to retort, "I don't think he wants to add 'Assault on a Minor' to it."

"Well, he can poison your food," Erica said, "It's already bad enough to kill us, so nobody will charge him because the bad food in our contracts, as well."

Phil sat there thinking.

"Okay, you got me," Phil gave in, "But it's fun to mess with him, so I'm going to keep doing it, are you okay with that?"

"Fine, but you'll be sorry," Erica stated as she took a bite of her eggs.

"Whoa, all the tension," Sam commented, "It's heavy."

"What goin' on here?" Adam asked as he sat down next to Erica, and Tom sat across from him, mumbling something about a helicopter.

"Phil and Erica just had a good argument," Sam answered.

"Is he getting' on your nerves?" Adam asked Erica as he put his arm around her.

Erica dropped her fork and looked at Adam.

"Adam?" Erica sweetly asked.

"Yes, hot stuff?"

"Wouldn't mind taking your arm off of me would you?"

"Why baby, I know you like it?"

Erica then slammed her fist on place that is so sacred, and Adam's arm came flying off to secure himself as Erica pushed him off the bench.

Adam laid there on the ground in his very weak state.

Erica went back to eating her eggs and she noticed that the rest of them were staring at her.

"What?" She casually asked.

All of them covered themselves in fear and in unison answered, "Nothing."

Carly sat down next Erica.

"Why's Adam laying on the floor crying?" she asked.

All the boys pointed their fingers at Erica.

Carly was confused for a second, but then it popped in her head.

"Ohhh," Carly realized and then she chuckled a little.

"Why's Adam in the fetal position?" Vicky asked as she sat down on the other side of Erica.

"Erica got two bull's eyes," Carly answered with a smirk and Adam groaned.

"Oooh," Vicky sympathized his pain, "Eso debió de doler mucho." (Spanish: That must have hurt a lot.)

"I think it's kind of funny," Carly commented.

* * *

**Cabin Area – Challenge Two**

Everyone was once again lined up in the middle of the Cabin and everyone was ready.

"Okay everyone," Chris alerted with a smile, "I bet you're dying to know what is in these cases aren't you?"

Most of everyone cheered.

"Well come up to the cases that is respectfully lined up with you and open it," Ben told them.

Everyone ran up and opened their cases.

"A paintball hand gun!" Adam exclaimed, "This is cool!"

"A sling shot?" Adrian wondered, and then he shrugged it off as he pulled out the sling shot and a small plastic case full of paintballs.

"I didn't get anything," Brenda complained.

"Oh yeah some are like that," Chris smiled Brenda groaned and walked back to her spot in the line.

"An A-Kay-Forty-Seven!" Carly cheered, "It's just like the ones in the movies."

Ben and Chris were surprised by this, and then Chef ran up to Carly and grabbed it and the case.

"That's mine," he admitted as he gave Carly a different case.

"Do you have a license for that?" Chris asked.

Chef stopped running and thought of what to say, but he couldn't think of anything.

"Shut up!" he yelled as he ran off.

"An automatic paintball gun!" Carly exclaimed.

"Hey!" Adam complained, "How come she gets an automatic?"

"Hay is for horses, Adam," Ben answered, "Hay is for horses."

"I got an automatic too!" Ed-J yelled and he took Lee's.

"How childish!" Lee said.

"Oh, come on dude, give his gun back," Zach suggested.

"Yeah right," Ed-J said, "My case had nothing."

"Well, then you should have nothing," Zach answered.

"No, I think I like this gun," Ed-J replied as he walked away and back to the line.

They watched as he left, with scowling faces.

"Here Lee," Zach said as he gave Lee his hand gun, "You can have mine."

"Thank you, Zachary," Lee appreciated and they walked back to the line.

"Cool," Tom said, "I got an automatic."

He aimed it at Chris and Chris ducked.

"What are you doing man?" Chris asked.

"Unless you want to get welted," Tom stated aiming very securely at Chris, "I suggest you give me my laptop."

Suddenly, clicks of another paintball heard next to Tom.

"As much as I'd love to see Chris get welted," Ben stated, standing next to Tom with a paintball hand gun pointed at him, "You're still going to have to wait until the finale, or when you get eliminated to get your laptop."

Tom sat there aiming at Chris when another click was heard on the other side of him.

"Oh come on," Tom said as he looked over at other person and there stood Sam.

"Don't move, or I'll shoot!" Sam warned, and then smiled lowered his handgun, "I'm just kidding, I just always wanted to say that."

Tom lowered his weapon and then put his hands up for surrender, followed by him walking back to the line.

"You almost got wasted there," Adam joked at Tom.

"I could've easily taken him down," Tom admitted.

"Sure, you could've," Adam said in disbelief.

"Okay, campers," Chris announced, "Just so you know what your competition is: Adam has a handgun, Adrian has a slingshot, Brenda has nothing…"

She growled at him.

"… Carly has and automatic, Ed-J now has an automatic…"

Lee scowled Ed-J.

"… Erica has a handgun, Evelyn has also a handgun, Josh has nothing…"

Josh shrugged.

"… Kevin is long gone and has nothing, Lee has a handgun…"

Lee gave Zach a thumbs-up.

"… Lucy has a handgun, Mitch has a handgun, Phil has an automatic, Sedry is also long gone…"

"Yeah, but she had flame thrower yesterday," Zach stated, "There's no telling what she has today."

"Exactly, so if any of you see her, especially those on the other team, run for your life," Ben suggested.

"Going on," Chris said, "Sam has a handgun…"

Suddenly a pop is heard and Phil yelped.

"What was that for?" Phil yelled at Sam as he rubbed a yellow spot on his leg.

"Sorry," Sam apologized, "I just get nervous when people say my name."

"Well…" Phil tried to speak; it hurt a lot, "Don't do it again."

"Anyway," Chris said, getting a little annoyed by the interruptions, "Sydney has and automatic…"

He scowled at Tom, "…Tom has an automatic, Vicky has nothing and Zach also has nothing."

"Do we have that clear?" Ben asked.

Carly raised her hand.

"Um… yeah?" Ben asked.

"How come, there are only seventeen of us and eighteen cases are open," Carly noticed as both of the hosts turned around and started counting.

Suddenly a barrage clicks were heard and Chris's back turned into a rainbow.

Chris screeched in pain and fell to the ground as Ben turned around and automatically accused Tom.

"Hey!" Ben yelled as he marched up to Tom.

He stopped right in front of the game jockey, who did not back down.

"Nice shot," Ben slipped him a high five.

"Thanks," Tom appreciated, but then pointed at Chris's back, "But if you notice I only shot him once, and there are three other colors on his back."

Ben looked up and down the line at everyone and Ed-J couldn't hold his smirk.

"Did you shoot him?" Ben asked Ed-J as he walked up to him.

"I might've," Ed-J thought.

Ben leaned in closer and whispered, "Trust me, you're not in trouble."

Ed-J smiled.

"Then, yes, I did shoot him," Ed-J chuckled.

Ben backed up so he could see everyone.

"If you shot Chris raise your hand!" Ben yelled to everyone.

Tom, Ed-J, Carly, and Mitch all raised their hands.

Phil leaned forward, looking back and forth of the line to see who shot him.

He shrugged, raised his gun, shot Chris, and raised his hand after Chris shrieked and everyone laughed, including Ben.

"Okay, your challenge for today is actually simple," Ben announced, stopping his laughter, "All you have to do is find MJ in the woods somewhere, first person of any team to bring him back wins for their team."

"Then what's with the paintball guns?" Evelyn asked.

"Just in case you guys run into each other," Ben answered, smiling, "We thought you might like to have some fun."

"Sweet," Ed-J remarked as he looked at Lee and shot at his feet.

"Hey!" Lee jumped.

"Hay is for horses," Ed-J responded as he shot at his feet again.

"Enough," Ben commanded, "You're challenge starts now… go!"

Everyone ran to the woods and Ben turned around.

"Huh," Ben counted, "There are eighteen cases open."

He just shrugged it off and walked away, but he tripped over Chris and they both groaned.

* * *

**Confessionals – Challenge Two**

**Carly: **Yeah, challenge two! \pumps her arm\ Bring it on, baby!

**Evelyn: **\arms crossed\ Looking for a basketball? \smiles\ This is going to be a breeze.

**Ed-J: **\leaning on a wall\ Looking for a basketball? Boring. \smiles evilly\ I'm just gonna shoot everyone else. Now that's fun.

**Erica: **Even though we're missing three people… \pauses and then slaps herself on the forehead\ I just counted the basketball as a person; this place is already making me crazy.

* * *

**The Woods – The Sharks**

Everyone was in a group walking the way they thought they should be walking.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked.

"I honestly have no idea," Erica, who was in the front, admitted.

"Oh great," Phil complained, "So we're lost."

Everyone stopped instantly and looked at Phil in surprise.

Phil stood there, confused, and had to asked, "What?"

"You're actually trying now?" Erica asked.

"Shocker," Carly stated.

"Hey, this challenge is like taking a walk through a park," Phil argued, "Literally."

"Well, as long as you're doing something," Vicky assured, as she turned around like everyone else and began to walk again.

"You know maybe we should split up so we can cover more ground faster," Phil suggested.

"Oh look at you, coming up with good ideas," Erica teased.

"More like using common sense," he commented.

"Okay here's the plan," Erica started as everyone except Sam huddled; he was too busy acting like he was shooting people with his gun.

"Sam," everyone called over. He stopped what he was doing and raced to the circle.

"Okay…" there's a faint and growing whistle and THUD! "…OW!" Erica yelped, springing up and turning around, holding her butt in pain.

"What happened?" Carly asked.

Erica moved her hand and there was a blue splat on her back pocket.

Phil and Sam couldn't help, but laugh and soon after Vicky joined in.

"Shut up, that really hurt," Erica squeaked, rubbing her hinny.

"Sorry," Vicky apologized, "But that is a little funny."

"Oh, that's gonna stain," Erica complained.

Everything went silent and Erica looked around and turned out confused.

"What?" Carly asked.

"I expected Adam to make up a weird pick up line," Erica admitted.

Everyone looked around and noticed that Adam wasn't there.

"You know what," Vicky stated, "Tom's gone, too."

"I wonder where they are," Sam commented.

* * *

**Cabin Three: Kevin, Lucy, MJ, Tom – Operation: L.A.P.T.O.P. [2]**

Tom busts into the cabin, Adam following.

"What are we doing here?" Adam asked.

"We, my friend," Tom started, "Are getting my laptop back."

"But why are we here?" he asked, "The laptop is in Chris's place."

"Just getting a few tools," Tom answers.

He pulled out a hunting knife and Adam's eyes widen.

"Dude," Adam warned, freaking out, "We can't kill him!"

Tom turned around and looked at Adam like he was an idiot.

"I'm not gonna kill him," Tom assured, "I just feel cooler with the knife."

Adam sighed in relief and Tom went into a bag, and then he noticed the camera and covered it.

* * *

**Confessionals – Lock and Load**

**Tom: **\covered in many tools\ If those noob, wannabe celebrity, hosts think they and take my two thousand, three hundred, and eighty-six dollars and sixty-one cent laptop away from me…

\he cocked his paintball gun\ … they're in for a rude awakening.

**Adam: **Why am I helping Tom get his laptop back? \looks what he thinks is sly into the camera\ Because the ladies love the danger.

* * *

**The Woods – The Wolves**

The Wolves were also walking as a team, but in line instead of bundled up.

"Ugh, I hate the woods," Brenda complained, pushing a branch out of her way, "It's full of bugs and animals."

"It's not all bad," Mitch tried to sooth her while dodging the branch she pushed out of the way, but Zach wasn't as lucky, "It's like taking a walk in the park."

"Yeah," Brenda continued, "A bug and animal infested park."

"A lot of parks have animals."

"Yes, but those animals are domestic and less disease ridden and I hardly like those ones anyway."

"Will you stop complaining?" Ed-J asked, getting irritated.

"Seriously," Evelyn added, rolling her eyes.

Brenda looked at Evelyn, who was at the front of the line.

"Can anybody tell me why we're following the 'Over Achiever'?" Brenda asked, finger quoting Over Achiever.

"You're not really following me," Evelyn answered, and then she stopped and looked at Brenda, "In fact, I encourage you leaving."

"Fine," the queen groaned as she began to walk away, "I don't need you guys."

"That was quick," Zach commented.

"I know, where's the cat fight?" Mitch added.

"I'm sorry to disappoint," Evelyn intervened, "But we have a basketball to find."

Everyone began to walk again and Sydney approached Lee.

"Hey," Sydney began, "You mind covering for me?"

"What for?" he asked.

"I'm gonna go looking for my board," she began to explained, "So could you cover for me?"

"I will be delighted," Lee assured.

"Thanks," and she was off.

"Where's she going?" Ed-J asked.

"Oh," Lee smiled, "She decided that we would trace greater earth if she were to split from the crowd than if we were to clump together."

"Actually, that's a good idea," Evelyn thought, "Okay everyone…" everyone looked and Evelyn paused, "… um… just walk in different directions."

Everyone did just that and they scattered, except for Lee who stood there and pulled out a notepad and pen.

"Subliminally contribute to an obviously successful plan," he muttered as he put the pen to the page and with a swift motion of his pen he said, "Check."

* * *

**Confessionals – Notepad and Strategy**

**Lee: **\checking something else off his notepad\ A gross amount of viewers may query as of why I brought a paper pad along.

\puts the notepad in his shirt pocket\ Well, I suggested it would be good if I maintained a series of accomplishments I desire to achieve on my spot on the program, thus the paper book.

**Evelyn: **That was a good idea that Sydney suggested, my only regret is that I didn't think of it myself. \crosses arms\ Oh yeah, and off subject, I don't know if you noticed, but Lucy and Josh weren't there.

\scowls\ They had better be looking for that ball.

* * *

**The Woods – Phil and Sam**

"Have you ever noticed how green the woods are?" Sam asked, dazed in the green wilderness.

Phil rolled his eyes, "I think everyone has noticed."

"But it's not like a normal green," he continued as Phil smack himself on the forehead, "It's like a dark, kind of, green."

"You mean like…" the sarcasm in his voice was very noticeable, "… _dark_ green."

"Yeah!" the big guy cheered, "That's it; dark green."

Phil covered his ears trying to block Sam out of his head.

"The only thing these trees need are green trunks," Sam proceeded.

It was useless, no matter what Phil would do; Sam could find a way to unintentionally annoy him.

"Can't you talk about anything that isn't related to green?" Phil snapped; he had had it.

There was a deep silence as they walked and Sam tried to think of something else to talk about.

"So," Sam started, "How was your book yesterday?"

Phil looked back at Sam and was surprised that he was able to meet the challenge.

"Well?" the green man asked.

Phil felt obliged to answer.

"It was decent," he began, "The storyline had some plot holes and character growth was mediocre at best, but all-and-all, it was okay."

Sam twiddled his finger, not quite sure of everything that Phil said.

"Sooo," he stretched on, "The cover was green wasn't it?"

Phil slapped himself on the forehead and dragged his hand down his face. He closed his eyes and pinched the nerve between them to relax, but next, he didn't see what was in his way, so he tripped.

"Ow," he muttered and then he got up and saw what was behind him.

"You know," Josh started, rubbing his shoe, "You should watch where you're going; I just bought these shoes."

He and Lucy were sitting on a stone and, before Phil and Sam showed up, were probably making out.

"Well, maybe if your foot wasn't out a mile, then it wouldn't have happened," Phil retorted as he patted himself off.

"It's comfortable," Josh replied, "What, I can't be comfortable?"

"Whatever," Phil simply put, and then he got a good look at them.

They were sitting awfully close, they were alone in the woods, and it looks as if they were holding hands.

"Are you guys together?" he asked.

"What's it to you?" Lucy rudely asked.

"We've only been here for a day," the sarcastic pointed out.

"That's, like, love at first sight," Sam added, "That's cool."

"How fast we hook up is our business," Lucy commented, "So, if you could leave, that'd be nice."

"Fine," Phil answered, backing off, "Not my job to get in between people business."

He and Sam began to walk away.

"Why can't I get love at first sight like that," Sam asked.

"Because you way two hundred and ninety-six pounds and are obsessed with green."

Back with Josh and Lucy…

"'Bout time they left," Lucy said, "So where were we?"

"I think you were asking me if I wanted to make out," Josh cleverly answered.

Lucy friendlily punched him.

"No, seriously," she asked.

"Okay," Josh gave in, "I think you were guessing what color I was thinking of."

"Oh yeah," she agreed, and then she paused and closed her eyes to think.

"Red," she answered and Josh went bug eyed.

"How'd you get that?" he asked.

"Deductive reasoning," she answered, sort of quickly, "I took your personality into account. Like so; you like hockey, Adrian mentioned the Red Wings and you said they were a great team. So I suggested to myself that you would think about the Red Wings."

"Oh that's cool," he commented, "Let me try."

"Okay," she allowed.

Thus she closed her eyes and began to think and Josh answered, "Black."

"Nope, red," she corrected, smiling, "That trick only works the first time, because I told you how I did it."

"But all you did was think of the color that I thought of," Josh noticed.

"And that works to trick the other person," Lucy explained, "Here think of another color."

Okay," Josh thought of one as Lucy closed her eyes to think again.

"Okay, got it," he notified her.

"I know," she quickly replied, she answered, "Black."

"Oh come on," Josh was shocked that she got it.

"See you copied what I did and I knew you'd do that," she explained, "It's a strategic game."

Josh sat there and thought about it and smiled.

"Okay, do it again."

* * *

**The Woods - Sydney**

Sydney was walking in random directions with her gun up as if she were going to be attacked sometime soon.

"Don't let the paint ball gun fool you," Sydney assured, "I'm not gonna hurt you."

Suddenly, there was a snap and Sydney stopped straight in her tracks in fear.

"Here beary, beary, beary," she chanted with a deep fear in her voice.

"Here…" Sydney jumped at the entry of the other voice, "… beary, beary, beary?"

She turned around and found Shadow, once again, leaning on a tree with his shoulder. She went to an instant scowl.

"You know bears don't speak English, right?" he continued, "And they're certainly not cats; I suggest a different approach."

"What do you want?" she scolded.

"I'm just enjoying the show," he answered.

"Ugh, you perv," Sydney retorted, putting her hands on her hips.

"Not that show," he argued, surprisingly not laughing at her assumption, "I meant the one where you're completely hopeless."

Sydney rolled her eyes.

"Why is it that every time I come out here, you just happen to pop up?" she asked.

"I just thinking the same thing," he stated.

Then things went quiet and everything became more awkward. Finally, Shadow popped his shoulder off of the tree and began to walk away.

Sydney watched him walk away and thought about something.

"What do you suggest I do?" she asked. He turned around, but continued to walk backwards.

"I mean… you are obviously a bear hunting expert," she quipped.

He smiled.

"Ah, sarcasm," he replied, "A great way to get someone's help."

"Just tell me what to do."

"Fine…" he thought about it for a second, "… be quiet, retrace your steps…" she began to approach him as he walked away, "… check caves, look for foot prints, check for cuts in the ground that a surf board may leave…"

"I can't memorize all of this," she admitted.

"Well…" he left it at that and turn around.

She then ran up to him and stopped him in his tracks.

"Look," she started, "Why don't you just come with me?"

He ignored her and began to walk again.

"Oh, now you're not going to talk to me, like everyone else," she commented and he still ignored her.

She ran up to him again.

"Come on, it'll be fun."

It was a failure, but she ran up to him again; third time's the charm.

* * *

**The Woods – Erica**

Erica was one of many who were walking in any old direction.

"… Whoever thinks that they can shoot me, is in for a surprise," she was still going on about that.

"Eeeemmm Jaaaaaay!" was sounded in the distance and Erica looked around.

The sound of leaves and twigs crackling was repetitive and become louder.

"Eeemm Jaaaay!" was heard again and Erica turned around and Kevin went running by.

"Kevin?" Erica asked, but he went on running, looking for his lost friend.

"Eeeeemmm Jaaaaaaay!" he, once again, called.

He was getting further and further away. All Erica did was watch.

Suddenly, two clicks were heard.

"Ow!" Erica jumped as she covered her butt again. She turned around and saw two figures running away.

She turned back around to see that there was a green splat on a tree in front of her.

"Sam!" she deduced.

Quickly, she turned back around and the two figures were further away. Erica began to run toward them, uncovering the red spot that was now on her other back pocket.

She was a quick girl; after about nine seconds she was in firing range.

"I'm gonna get you guys!" she stated.

Phil and Sam were too amused to answer.

Erica lifted her handgun and fired at Phil, missing by a hair. Phil jumped away to avoid further danger.

She stopped and shot Sam, an easy target, and he fell. Then, her gun was pointed at Phil, who was getting up from the ground.

"Why did you shoot me?" Erica asked a little confused.

Phil shrugged.

"Kicks," he quipped, and then he raised his gun to Erica.

"Oh," Erica stated, "It's gonna be like that."

"Yup, and I have an automatic. So with every welt you give me, you're gonna have three more."

"I think I'm willing to take that risk."

Phil smiled, Erica was ready on the trigger and Sam was sitting in a safe-ish distance, enjoying the show.

"Was it worth it to shoot me?"

"Of course," he answered, "It was kind of like hunting an animal."

Erica scowled at that comment.

"Except," he continued, smiling, "I just don't get to eat you."

"That's very nice to say to a girl that can kick your butt."

"Anybody could kick anybody's butt, unless the other person is really tall."

Erica rolled her eyes at the pun.

"Very funny," she commented, "Did you learn that from a cereal box?"

Phil still continued to smile and Erica continued to scowl.

"When are you guys gonna shoot each other?" Sam interrupted.

Phil and Erica both looked at him and then back at each other; never take your eye off the opponent.

They sat there in silence until an idea struck Phil's mind.

"I think we should settle this western style."

"Like how?"

"A draw," he simply answered.

Suddenly, Carly ran over.

"Did someone say a draw?" she asked.

"Where did you come from?" Sam asked.

"I heard the word 'Draw' and I came a runnin'," she answered.

* * *

**Lee – Bring It On**

Lee was walking freely, whistling, and thinking intensely.

"Eeeemmm Jaaaaaay!" was sounded nearby and Lee looked around.

Kevin was running by and Lee looked a little amused.

"Kevin?" he asked, but Kevin ignored him too.

Kevin ran in the distance still yelling MJ's name.

Suddenly, Lee heard the sound of three clicks and dove away, dodging three white paint balls. Also, in mid-dive, Lee turned around and shot one back at his hunter, who dodged them as well.

Lee rolled in his landing and ended up on his feet at the end of the roll.

"We share one another as team mates," he says to Ed-J, "Why do you insist on attacking me?"

"Because looking for a basketball isn't as entertaining," the delinquent answered, "I wanted to test my aiming and what better way than to shoot at a moving target?"

Lee sighed, thought about it for a few seconds and opened his arms to show that he was ready.

"Bring it on."

* * *

**That's it for Chapter 4 and I left a lot of cliff hangers. Don't worry; you'll get your answers in the next chapter, sort of.**

**Don't forget to vote on my poll and PLEASE REVIEW. I love seeing what you guys think.

* * *

**

**1. **For those of you who don't know who the Red Wings are, they are the hockey team for Detroit, Michigan in the United States.

**2. **L.A.P.T.O.P. : **L**aptop **A**cquiring **P**osse **t**o **O**btain **P**ossession

**Thanks for reading.**


	5. Day 2, Part 2: Stories of the Day

**Rating Note: **This story will contain language of a non-bleeping matter, so it is at an appropriate level. It also contains sexual references and a lot of violence; this chapter alone is full of violence and cuss words but nothing too serious.

**Writing Note:** The song of the day is _Fake it - Seether_. When you see this, it means that the song is playing in the background, making it more intense. Don't forget to review.

...

...

...

_Theme Song Plays_

_

* * *

_

**Control Room – Camera Malfunction**

Chris and Ben were monitoring the cameras when, suddenly, three cameras blacked out: Camera Three; the camera watching Adam and Tom, Camera Five; the camera watching Phil and Erica, and Camera Eight; the camera watching Ed-J and Lee.

"Oh no," Ben muttered as he began to fiddle with some buttons while getting more and more alert.

"Tres, Cinco, and Ocho!" Ben called on his microphone, hoping for a response, "Their mics are out too!"

"Crap!" Chris exclaimed.

* * *

**The Woods – Kevin**

Kevin was slowing his pace as he ran out of breath.

"Em… Jay," He tried to call out again, but he was extremely exhausted.

Finally, he sat on a rock to rest, turning his head to see a small puddle next to him. Desperate to be rejuvenated, he rolled off the rock and began to scoop the water with his hand and drink it.

After he had enough, he rolled on his back, continuing to rest.

"Kevin?" a faint voice called and he raised his head to look.

There was MJ, in a short distance looking right at him.

He jumped to his feet and ran directly at the orange ball, and then dove on to him. Oddly enough, MJ made a sound that was similar to a girl's voice.

Kevin was confused so he looked to find that he had just tackled Vicky.

"Kevin," Vicky grunted, "If you wanted to tackle me you should've warned me. That way I could've fought back."

Kevin shook his head and rose himself to his feet, then helped Vicky to hers.

"Così sporca," (Italian: So dirty.) she muttered as she patted herself off.

"Don't drink the water from that puddle," Kevin remarked as he pointed at the puzzle, "It's making me hallucinate."

Vicky looked and saw nothing, "What puddle?"

Kevin looked at where he saw the puddle and only saw the rock and, where the water was, a pile of what looks like dung that has been scooped out.

He went wide-eyed and began to feel nauseous.

"Geht es dir gut?" (German: Are you well?) Vicky asked.

That triggered something in Kevin, causing him to rotate away from Vicky and throw up.

* * *

**The Woods – Adrian and Mitch**

"My band is unique," Mitch stated, "We alternate from alternative, heavy, and even blues."

"Ah," Adrian seemed to be interested, as he just looked into space.

"You know," Mitch continued, "With your sweet drawing skills, we could make some albums covers and t-shirts. What do you think?"

Adrian shrugged in compliance, "Cool."

"Sweet," Mitch replied.

* * *

**Confessionals – Band Talk**

**Mitch:**\leaning against the side\ I can only imagine how cool it'd be to have a well-designed album. I think it'd be freaking amazing.

**Adrian:**I think it'd be kind of cool to design a bands album cover. \shrugs\ It doesn't even have to be a big band, I'd just like the experience. It'd be cool.

* * *

**The Woods Cont.**

"We didn't even take it serious when we first made the band," Mitch went on, as he pushed a branch out of the way and Adrian ducked before it snapped him in the face, "It was just something that passed the time."

"That's cool," Adrian replied, still in his own world.

"Yeah, it's funny if you think about it," Mitch progressed, "We were just playin'…" Suddenly, he fell over, face first to the ground.

Adrian looked at him and saw that he had tripped on MJ. Adrian smiled, cheering in his head, but, as quickly as he fell, Mitch got up and the anger, activated by tripping on MJ, took over his mind and he kicked the round orange being, which made him fly far into the woods.

As Mitch cooled down, he noticed that Adrian was looking at him as if he were stupid.

"What?" Mitch asked as he thought about, and then he slapped himself in the face, remembering what the challenge was.

* * *

**The Woods – Josh and Lucy**

Josh and Lucy were walking in the woods, hands linked.

"I still don't get how you were able to get it right every time," Josh pondered, "It just seems impossible."

"Not if you put in a lot of thinking and… STOP!" Lucy pulled him back, catching Josh by surprise and tipping him over, reacting in him pulling her down and on top of him.

"What's the deal?" Josh asked, but not losing his smile.

Lucy paused, thinking of an answer, "You almost stubbed your toe on a rock."

"Oh really?" he seemed to find that hard to believe.

"Yeah," she answered, "It looked like a hard rock."

Josh still didn't believe her, so he tried lifting his head to check for himself, but Lucy brought it back down.

"Don't look!"

"Why not?" he asked.

"Um…" Lucy tried to think of something, "It's very bright."

Josh was confused with all of this, but he came to a smile.

"Are you sure you didn't pull me down, just because you wanted to be lying down with me?" he deducted.

Lucy looked at him funny and slapped him friendlily. Josh laughed a little followed by Lucy.

As they laughed, they looked each other in the eye and went quiet.

Lucy leaned in, meeting her lips to his, and he joined in. The next six seconds that went by seemed to be frozen, but warm.

Lucy lifted her head and they looked into each other's eyes again, but Lucy was getting weak and teary eyed.

"What's wrong?" Josh asked, feeling concern for her.

"I'll miss you," she answered as she dug her face into his chest.

Josh was confused, "What do you mean?"

"Yfvr bfvng vfvtfvd fvf tfvnfvt," is like Lucy sounded like she was saying with her face on his chest.

"What?"

Lucy struggled to bring her tear covered face up.

"You're being voted off tonight!" she stated as she hugged him.

"What?" Josh was still confused, lifted her back up to look at her, "How do you know?"

"I just know," she simply put it.

Josh narrowed his at her, trying to figure her out.

"Aw, you little love birds having fun?" a female voice comment.

Lucy looked behind her and Josh lifted his head up to see Brenda standing a few feet away.

"What do you want?" Lucy rudely asked.

"Well, pardon me," Brenda pretended to excuse herself, "I was just walking when I thought I saw a wannabe goth girl, and apparently I was right."

"Wait a second," Josh was thinking, trying to put it together, "Do you know anything about the elimination tonight?"

"Not really," Brenda answered, looking at him as if he were stupid, "I'm not psychic."

"She doesn't know anything," Lucy commented.

"I don't know anything about what?" Brenda asked, getting a little irritated of them holding a secret from them.

"It's nothing," the goth responded.

"Fine," Brenda replied as she started walking away, "I don't need to know your weird business anyway."

Suddenly, there was crackling sound and Brenda screamed a short period before she was met with the hard bottom of a trap hole, which was placed where Josh about to step and Lucy stopped him.

Josh looked at the hole and then at Lucy in a funny way.

* * *

**Confessionals – Confusion is the Word**

**Josh:**\arms open and is wide eyed\ What is going on!

* * *

**The Woods – Shadow and Sydney**

They were walking, not making a peep. Sydney, behind Shadow, was getting a little scared.

"How much longer is this going to take?" Sydney asked, but, like always, was left with no answer.

"Seriously, I'm a little scared of the woods," she continued, which caused Shadow to stop and look at her funny, "What?"

They began to walk again in silence.

Sydney couldn't live with the silence, "What do you think of this place so far?"

Shadow, being like usual, just kept walking with no answer.

"I guess you don't like to talk," she continued, and to that, Shadow showed her his thumbs up, "Oh."

Once again, they went to silence.

"So," again she continued, "What do y…"

Suddenly, a blur of red, topped of with green, crash right into Shadow and tackled him down, which made Sydney jump and scream shortly in fear.

"I got you!" the object yelled, "You RCMP officers are no match for the Treacherous Twenty-Four!"

It turned out be Sedry.

"Sedry?" Sydney asked loudly.

"It's okay 'Girl in the Blue Hoodie'," Sedry referred to Sydney, "If they were holding you for interrogation, I'll handle it!"

"Sedry, it's not the RCMP; it's me and Shadow."

Sedry stopped her attack on Shadow to get a good look at him. He stopped blocking and scowled at her.

"Oh," she registered everything, and then looked up at her forehead, "Dang it James! Why do I listen to you and Howe; all you two do is get me into weird situations!"

Sydney was confused and she looked around and back at Sedry.

I swear, if you get those two together," Sedry comtinued, "there's no tellin' what they'll do. And if you add Tim to the group, oh man, it gets crazy!"

Suddenly, the sound of someone clearing their throat came over. Sedry looked down and there was Shadow, waiting for her to get off.

"Oh," Sedry chuckled as she got up, "That's the second time that's happened."

Shadow got up and patted himself off.

"So what're you guys doing?" Sedry asked, smiling subconsciously.

Sydney was nervous to answer.

"We're not looking for my surfboard, if that's what you're thinking!" Sydney practically yelled in nervousness, which reacted in Shadow looking at her funny and shaking his head slightly back and forth.

"Well, that's not what I was thinking," Sedry responded, but then she thought about, "But maybe I was…" Shadow and Sydney then looked at her in confusion, "… oh well, I'll never know now."

"We're looking for MJ," Shadow answered, looking at Sydney like he was guiding her.

"Oh, MJ?" the loose mind replied, "Adrian and Mitch found him forever ago."

"Really?" the surfer asked.

"Yeah," she answered, but then went back to her thoughts, "Of course, that's what I think I saw."

Shadow rolled his eyes, but Sydney couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Sedry..

"Yeah," Sedry assured, "But it's stuck in a tree, so they don't have it, yet."

The maniac paused and then went into an alertness, "Oh no!"

"What?" Sydney asked.

"You guys are on the other team and I gave you information!"

"Don't worry," the water girl assured, "We're not interested in that. Besides, Adrian and Mitch probably have him out by now."

* * *

**The Woods – Adrian and Mitch**

They were standing at the base of the tree just looking up at MJ.

"Wow," Adrian commented, "You have a good kick."

"It's a gift," Mitch explained, taking in the compliment.

They just stood there staring again.

"Now what?" the artist asked.

"Well," the musician suggested, "Go up and get it."

"No," the artist glared at him, "You're the one who got it up there!"

"But you didn't tell me that it was MJ that I tripped over."

"I didn't know you were gonna kick it!"

"But…" he went silent.

"What?" Adrian asked.

"But…" Mitch went to answer, "But I'm scared of heights."

Adrian stared at him, "Oh."

"Yeah," the rocker added.

Adrian glared at him again.

"Climb the tree," Adrian demanded.

"Fine," Mitch obliged.

He began to climb and got to the first branch.

"Uh…" Mitch stuttered, "How high am I?"

"Um," Adrian began to answer, "About five feet."

"Ahh!" Mitch screamed, "Don't tell me! That makes it scarier!"

"Then don't ask me."

Mitch climbed slowly to the next branch.

"How high am I?"

"I'm not saying this time," the artist defied.

"Come on," Mitch pleaded, "It makes it easier."

Adrian shrugged, "I don't know, like, eight feet."

"Ahhh!" the musician screamed once more, "Don't tell me!"

"Then don't ask me!"

Mitch climbed to the next branch.

"Oh my god!" he screamed, "Why aren't you climbing?"

"You kicked it up there," Adrian answered.

"Well, can you start to?" Mitch asked, "It'll make it easier, if I'm climbing with someone else."

Adrian thought about it and shrugged. He walked up to the tree and jumped up to the first branch.

_Fake It - Seether_

"Don't fall!" Mitch panicked.

"I'm not," Adrian assured as he climbed to the next branch.

Vicky and Kevin ran up to the tree and looked up. Adrian and Mitch were about half way to MJ.

"What are you guys doing?" Vicky yelled up to them.

"MJ!" Kevin yelled as he started to climb the tree at a high speed.

He got next to Adrian, but Adrian grabbed him.

"Let go of me!" Kevin yelled as Vicky began to climb, "I got to get MJ!"

"How did you get up here so fast?" is all Adrian had to say.

Mitch climbed to the next branch, which was the one under MJ.

"No!" Kevin yelled as he reached for Adrian's slingshot.

"Hey!" Adrian exclaimed, but Kevin already had it aimed directly at Mitch and got him right in the chest.

"Ow!" Mitch felt a sting with a big black splat on his shirt and the force, mixed with his nervousness, knocked him off the branch, sending him down.

On his way down, unsuspecting Vicky was clobbered by his fall, bringing her down as well.

Kevin threw Adrian's sling shot up and Adrian caught it, but simultaneously loosened his grip on Kevin.

Kevin took that opportunity and escaped, pushing Adrian down, making him fall out of the tree.

"MJ!" Kevin exclaimed as he quickly grabbed MJ and Mitch's paintball handgun. He then began to run.

Everyone on the ground raised their head and watched as Kevin began leaping tree to tree, using their branches for landing points.

"He's a ninja!" Vicky commented, while she, and the other two, looked in shock.

Adrian shook it off and began to run after him on land.

Hey!" Vicky exclaimed as she tried to chase after him, but Mitch grabbed her and pinned her.

"Go get him Adrian!" the rocker wished him good luck.

"Ugh… let go of me!" Vicky struggled, but Mitch pinned her wrists down and sat on her stomach.

Mitch smiled.

"Don't act like you're not enjoying it," he slyly commented.

* * *

**The Woods – Adrian vs. Kevin**

Kevin was jumping from tree to tree while Adrian was just following him with his eyes.

Adrian lifted his slingshot and began to pin point a shot, he wasn't aiming at Kevin though.

Adrian let it go, and it launched into the air and hit Kevin as he was jumping across Adrian path. Kevin dropped MJ and, with his struggled, missed the next branch, making him fall quickly to the ground.

Kevin quickly got up, grabbed MJ, and began to run again, followed by Adrian.

This time Kevin was using multiple maneuvers to avoid being shot, along with him blindly shooting at Adrian.

Adrian got shot a couple of times, but he shook it off quickly.

Kevin stopped shooting and took a sharp right turn; they were now on the campgrounds.

Adrian took this time to set up a shot, aiming carefully.

The finish line was in sight.

He launched his shot and hit the arm that was holding MJ, resulting in Kevin dropping him.

MJ rolled over to a tree, Kevin stopped in his tracks, and he and Adrian were at equal distances away from MJ.

They looked at MJ then at each other. Adrian pulled out a paintball and Kevin raised his gun.

Together they shot and their paintballs.

* * *

**Cabin Area – The Winner**

Everyone was gathered together.

"We have a winner!" Chris announced.

"The challenger that retrieved MJ and brought him all the way back to the finish was…" Ben said, holding the suspense, but Adrian and Kevin both knew who won.

They all sat in the silence and waited for the announcement to be made. The anticipation grew as most of the contestants waited and other were getting impatient.

"Just say it, you overly dramatic failure!" the dirt covered Brenda demanded.

"Kevin!" Chris exclaimed, the sharks cheered and surrounded him, "That means the Sharks win, and the Wolves have to vote someone of the island!"

_Song stops_

Lucy turned her head in sadness and began to walk away while Josh watched, surprised.

The Sharks cleared out around Kevin while Adrian caught him.

"Hey, good job," Adrian granted Kevin.

"You too," Kevin gave back, but then went to a semi-serious face, "But MJ is my friend and I will do anything to make him safe. Pray you don't get in my way."

Adrian smiled, but was kind of surprised with his seriousness, "Okay."

* * *

**Campfire – Stories of the Day**

The moon was out and everyone was sitting around the campfire, obviously with out the presence of Shadow.

"Well," Ed-J started, "Today was funner than what I thought it was going to be."

"That's 'more fun'," Lee corrected, "Not 'funner'. 'Funner' is not a term."

Ed-J just looked at him, showing that he didn't care.

"Fun?" Zach asked, "If you ask me, today was kind of boring."

"Well you didn't any of the action that I got," Ed-J resolved.

"And what action would that be?" Erica asked as she and Phil looked at each other.

"I got to kick that dweeb's…" he jerked his thumb at Lee, "… ass in a gun fight."

"What? How?" Evelyn asked.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me," Brenda intervened, "Lee you didn't win the challenge, that means you lost the bet; give me five dollars."

"We didn't bet money," Lee stated.

"Anyway," Mitch stopped the dispute, "What happened with you and Lee?"

"I kicked his butt, that's what happened," Ed-J announced, this got Lee's attention.

"No," Mitch demanded, "I mean, what exactly happened."

"Yes, Ed-J," Lee added, seemingly interested in what he has to say, "Explain to the others how exactly you beat me."

"Well let me tell you…"

* * *

_**Flashback: Ed-J's POV**_

_I was walking and shooting at trees and birds and stuff, when I saw Kevin runnin' screamin' MJ's name or something, I don't know. As I watched him run, I saw him go by Lee too._

_While Lee was watchin' him walked up to him and shot him. Of course, he couldn't take the pain and he fell to the ground, beggin' like a punk, not to shoot him._

_He was all like, 'Why'd you do that? That hurt you meanie! waa waa waa…' whatever._

_Anyway…_

"Halt! Abide for a few moments," Lee interrupted, "I do not speak like that!"

"I don't know," Brenda commented, "I thought he was dead on."

Lee looked at her mockingly.

"Can I get back to the story?" Ed-J asked, "Thank you."

_Anyway, I decided I didn't want to hurt him anymore, so I kindly walked away. But, being the little punk that he is, he got up and shot me as I was leaving._

_Do you believe it? He got me like a cheap brat with my back turned._

_So, you know what I did?_

_I turned around and just held the trigger and he want runnin', probably cryin' like a baby too._

"And that's what happened," Ed-J ended.

Everyone then looked at Lee, who was smiling.

"Well, Edward," Lee commented, "That was an interesting story."

"Dude," Mitch began, "Is that all true?"

Lee looked at him, still smiling, "Oh yes, every individual line is filled with truth."

Phil let out a constricted laugh, because he noticed what the others didn't; Lee's deep sarcasm.

"Well…" is all Mitch could get in before Evelyn interrupted him.

"Why were you attacking your own teammate," she asked Ed-J.

"I was just messin' with him," Ed-J pointed out.

"But why?" Erica butted in, "And you didn't even have a good story to go with it."

He looked at her funny, "And you have a better one?"

"Of course I do," she answered.

"Well," the delinquent replied, "Then I'm dying to hear it."

"Okay then…"

* * *

_**Flashback – Erica's POV**_

_I was walking, minding my own business when suddenly I heard Kevin yellin' MJ's name._

"_And…"_

"Man," Zach interrupted, looking at Kevin, "You were everywhere."

Kevin shrugged, "I was looking for MJ."

"Yeah, well… okay," Erica commented, "What was I saying… oh yeah!"

_Back to the story… um… yeah, Kevin ran by and I turned around to look at him, but when he was gone, I felt a sharp pain in my… well, butt._

A couple of the people snickered at that.

"Don't laugh," Erica demanded innocently, "It hurt!"

"Okay," Brenda commented, "This is getting very boring; I'm out of here."

She got up and left, while everyone just watched.

"Um…" Erica started, "Okay…"

_Anyway, I turned around and saw Phil and Sam running away… well, actually, I didn't know it was Phil, but I could tell it was Sam because it was a big guy._

"Hey!" Sam complained, "I have an eating problem; it runs in my family."

"Yeah," Ed-J commented, "But you're still fat!"

Sam looked down in disappointment.

"Hey," Evelyn commented, "That's not nice."

"Yeah," Erica added, "At least I said big."

Ed-J shrugged, not caring about what they thought.

"Can she get back to her story?" Carly asked, "It's interesting so far."

"Yeah!" Erica added.

"Go right ahead," Mitch granted.

"Thank you," she responded.

_So yeah… um… yeah, I started to chase them and I was gaining on them._

_I pulled out my gun and shot at them, but only got Sam and he fell. I missed Phil and he jumped out of the way._

_Then I asked them why they shot me and um… I forgot what Phil said…_

"I said I did it for kicks," Phil answered.

"Oh yeah," Erica replied, "Thank you."

"Do you remember like every sarcastic thing you say or something?" Evelyn asked.

"I don't know," Phil sarcastically answered, "Let me check…" he pretended to think about it, "Yeah, I think I do."

Evelyn rolled her eyes.

Erica shushed them, "I'd like to finish the story today."

_As I was saying, I asked him why he shot me and Phil said they did it for kicks._

_Then he raised his gun so I did it too. No, wait… I had my gun raised the whole time then he put his up when he got up… yeah, that's it!_

_And then he called an animal or something…_

"I said it was like hunting an animal," Phil corrected, "Except that I don't get to eat you."

Evelyn looked at him funny.

_So, he said that, and then he came up with the idea where we do a draw to settle it._

"Ohh," Carly said, excitedly, "This is where I come in!"

_Yes, and then Carly came running in because she heard the word draw._

"I'd do a draw with you any day, baby," Adam said as he sat down next to Phil.

"Oh great," Erica complained, "You're here."

"Don't act like you didn't miss me," he commented.

"Just…" she stopped herself there and just shushed him.

_Then we looked at each other and slowly took three steps back and everything went quiet._

"How quiet?" Adam asked.

"Okay!" Erica was fed up, "Next person who interrupts me it going to get what I gave Adam this morning.

All the boys on the Sharks' team covered their unmentionables.

"That's what I thought," she added.

_Anyway, the wind is blowing slowly and every once and a while a leaf would fly by, but then, I don't know what they were doing, but Carly and Sam were making some noise, but I didn't look away._

_Unfortunately, Phil did and that's when I made my strike and I got him three times in his chest. And I won!_

"You won?" Evelyn asked,

"Yep," Erica answered.

"Dude, you lost?" Adam asked Phil.

"Nooo," Phil denied.

"That's what it sounded like to me," Ed-J commented.

"I didn't lose," Phil didn't lose his cool.

"Then what really happened?" Erica challenged, with a smug smile.

"Yeah," Evelyn added, "Tell us your version."

"Fine," he agreed.

* * *

_**Flashback Recall – Phil's POV**_

_Okay, everything is true up until the draw._

_When we got to the Draw things did get intense and Sam and Carly were getting very loud._

_Okay, so here goes my version._

_We took out three steps back and we looked deep in to each other's eyes. I could practically see her soul and she could see the little that I have._

Most of them laughed at that comment.

_It was very quiet, save Sam and Carly's ruckus. The woods were peaceful and the universe was practically focused on this moment._

_We both had our hands by our guns and were ready for the next step. Trying to fake each other out, we were twitching our hands._

_She was looking at me and she said, 'Go for it.'_

_I shook my head; I knew that normally the first person who goes in a draw loses._

_So I replied, 'Ladies' first.'_

_She scowled me and I just smiled._

_She then smiled and said, 'Then you should be going first.'_

Again, some of the campers laughed and Erica nodded in agreement.

_We lost our smirks and once again, it was an intense moment between us._

_Finally, she went for her gun, pulled it out and shot, but I reacted in doing the same thing and I dodged her paintball and she turned around, hoping that the paintballs wouldn't hit her._

_She dodged two of them, but, since I was on burst shot, I shot three and the third one got her on the butt. Like every other paintball did._

"And that's pretty much what happened," Phil ended.

Everyone was quiet.

"Wow," Mitch commented, "I don't know which one to believe."

"Wait," Adam said, "Sam, Carly, you guys were there what really happened?"

Many people agreed with Adam method of figuring it out.

Sam and Carly looked at each other nervously.

"Well," Sam started, "We didn't see."

"What?" Mitch asked.

"Yeah," Carly added, "You know how they both said that we were making a lot of noise?"

"Yeah," Mitch answered.

"Well," she continued, "We were fighting over the last piece of popcorn that we had."

"What?" Mitch was confused.

"How'd you get popcorn?" Evelyn asked.

"How'd you pop it?" Adam asked.

Everything went quiet as Sam and Carly were nervous.

"Well then," Mitch commented, "Let's leave it to a vote."

"Who ever think Erica's story is true raise your hand," he continued, but nobody participated.

"I think that Phil story was better," Adrian explained, "And I kind of think that he is telling the truth."

"I just love that when I was telling my version of the story, people were interrupting me every other line," Erica complained, "But when Phil was telling his version, everyone was quiet and actually paid attention."

A few people laughed at this.

"Wait a second," Evelyn said, "In your story you kept getting shot in the butt, let's see."

"Oh," Erica recalled, "Sure."

She got up and turned around.

"Yeah, there are two red spots," Evelyn explained, "The one from your story and the one from his story."

"See, I was telling the truth," Phil said.

"Who shot the blue one?" Ed-J asked.

"I don't know," she answered as she was sitting back down.

"I love how you just gave us a reason to look at your butt," Adam commented, smiling.

Everyone laughed at that.

'Yeah," Erica started, "Don't get used to it."

Everyone chuckled, but then it went quiet.

"I have a question," Adam admitted.

"What?" Erica asked as she rolled her eyes, thinking it was going where she thought she was going.

"Is that the best you guys got for today?" he asked.

"What, you got something better?" Phil asked, now challenging him.

"Yeah, I think so," he answered.

"Well, tell us," Mitch demanded.

"Okay then," Adam obliged.

* * *

_**Flashback – Adam's POV**_

_After you guys went running off into the wood, me and Tom went to get dome stuff and get his laptop. After that, we went to Chris's trailer and Tom was so anxious to get his laptop. I mean like, he'd do anything._

_So we were sneaking up to his trailer, but, when we got there, Chef was sleeping in one of the chairs with an A-Kay-Forty-Seven!_

"Oh," Carly remembered, "The one that was my case this morning?"

"Probably," Adam answered.

_As I was saying, we had to plan it perfectly, so what we did was that Tom pulled out a saw and I boosted him to the top of the trailer._

Everyone was confused.

"He carries a saw around with him?" Erica asked.

"He brought it in case we needed it," Adam answered.

_And then he cut a big hole in the top of it and climbed down into it quietly and unlocked the door for a quick escape._

_I walked in and wanted me to cover him so I was ready._

_He walked carefully around, but could find it._

_Then I noticed something; Chef was also holding the laptop._

_I pointed to it so Tom would see, and he reacted as if his life was about to end._

_I started to leave, but Tom stopped me and said he was going to go for it._

_I personally thought he was crazy; I mean, would you go for it?_

Most of them agreed that it was too crazy.

_Anyway, he starts to walk over to him as quiet as possible, and then he gets his hand around the laptop._

_He slowly pulled it out of Chef's hands and started to walk away._

_We were right at the doorway and almost out of there, but, I don't know what it was, but Chef just woke up and saw us. And, I guess out of being surprised, he started to shoot at us with the A-Kay-Forty-Seven!_

"Wait!" Evelyn was surprised, "He was shooting at you with the actual gun!"

"I know right!" Adam agreed with how insane it was, "Well, anyway, long story short, we got almost got shot, while getting Tom's laptop."

"Wow," is what Carly had to say.

Mitch looked around.

"Where _is_Tom?" he asked.

"In his cabin," Adam answered, "Playing on his laptop."

"Oh," is all Mitch could think to say, "What level is he on?"

"He already beat it," Adam answered.

"Wow," Evelyn commented, "He really likes videogames."

"Have you guys given any thought to who you're gonna vote off?" Erica asked.

"No," Evelyn answered.

"I think we should kick off that Shadow kid," Ed-J shared, carving into the stump.

"Why?" Evelyn asked, "You saw what he did yesterday."

"Yeah, but that was yesterday," Ed-J explained, directing his attention to Evelyn, "And his attitude is annoying."

"Yeah," Mitch reluctantly agreed, "I kind of think he's right. The kid's got a 'tude."

"Okay, fine, we have one candidate," Evelyn, "Can we think of anymore?"

"I am not sure," Lee commented, "I nominate Brenda? She has been quite vexatious and I cannot envision anyone whom was not looking for MJ."

"That's true," Evelyn agreed.

"What about Josh?" Sam asked.

"What about him?" Evelyn returned the question.

"He wasn't looking for MJ."

"What do you mean?"

"When me and Phil were walking, Phil tripped on Josh's shoe because he was just sitting on a rock with Lucy," Sam explained.

"You mean he didn't even try?" Evelyn continued to be inquisitive.

Sam nodded and suddenly a high pitch screech came over the camp.

"Wolves," Ben called over the PA system, "It's time for your ceremony."

* * *

**Bonfire Ceremony – The Weak Wolf**

Everyone was sitting on the stumps, excluding Shadow, whom was leaning against the totem pole.

"Guys," Ben addressed the campers, "What happened?"

"Kevin will do anything to save MJ," Adrian answered.

Ben looked at him, "I guess so."

"I have to say," Ben commented, "I am disappointed that I have to see you guys here."

Ben looked at them all.

"As you guys know," he started, "I will pass out the marshmallows and the one of you that does not get one will have to walk the dock and ride the boat out of here."

"And cannot come back… " Chris spoke over the PA, "… ever!"

Ben rolled his eyes.

"Okay, the first one to get a marshmallow is…" Ben paused for the effect, "… Evelyn!"

Evelyn sighed and caught her treat.

"Next person is…" Ben had to pause again, but then threw the marshmallow reluctantly, "Ed-J."

Ed-J smiled and caught it.

"… Sydney…"

Sydney was relieved of the anticipation.

"… Adrian…"

Adrian smiled and casually caught it.

Ben smiled, "… Lee…"

Lee caught it happily.

"… Mitch…"

Mitch caught it in his mouth.

"… and Zach!"

"Thank you," Zach granted as he caught his marshmallow.

"Brenda, Josh, Lucy and Shadow," Ben started, showing his seriousness, "You all have been voted against, but one of you has the most votes and I unfortunately have to kick the one person off this island."

A loud screech went over again.

"And can't come back," Chris yelled into the PA system, "Ever!"

"Yes, we get it!" Ben yelled back.

"Just sayin'" Chris replied.

"Anyway," Ben continued, "I shall give out the third to last marshmallow now."

Ben looked at the four individually and stopped at Lucy.

"Lucy," Ben called, "You get to stay another day."

Lucy caught it, but then looked at Josh and looked away.

"Okay," Ben continued, "The three of you were really close in votes, so I'm gonna show the confessionals."

A screen came down and flashed on.

* * *

**Live Votes**

**Sydney:**\holding a piece of paper\ I don't know which one to vote off, so I made a list of the five people I think need to go more, and I'm gonna pick randomly. \closes eyes and puts her finger on the paper\

Eenie-meenie-miney-moe! \opens her eyes to look at the paper\ Sorry, Lucy.

**Lee:**I vote for Brenda, because frankly she is a shrew.

* * *

"You're just mad because you lost our bet," Brenda commented.

"Actually not," Lee answered, but continued, "You are quite the harpy."

Many of the Wolves agreed.

* * *

**Evelyn:**Should've looked for MJ; I vote for Josh.

**Ed-J:**\arms crossed\ I vote for Shadow, plain and simple.

**Mitch:**I think Josh should've participated, but, since he's my bro, I vote for Brenda

**Lucy:**\looking down\ I know who's going home, so I'm gonna vote for Shadow.

**Zach:**\smiling friendly\ I don't think many people are gonna vote for Josh, so _I_ am; just to show him, even though we're friends, I will vote him if he messes up.

* * *

Josh looked at him funny and Zach shrugged.

* * *

**Adrian:**\thinking\ I think I gonna vote for Josh, because I don't really think Shadow has messed up and Brenda hasn't really bothered me.

**Brenda:**\scowling\ I'm tired of that 'I keep to myself' bull crap that Shadow is playing, so I'm gonna vote him.

* * *

Brenda then glared at him, but he paid no attention.

* * *

**Josh:**I know it's gonna be between me, Shadow, and Brenda. So I'm I think I'm gonna vote for one of them. \begins to think\ I think it's strange, but I oddly trust Shadow, so I'm gonna have to vote for Brenda.

* * *

Josh looked at Shadow, but he seemed not to care.

"Okay, you three," Ben started, "That's three for each of you; this next vote is going to decide which one of you is leaving."

Shadow looked back at the screen as did Josh.

The screen went black.

"Looks like Shadow didn't vote," Ben explained as he looked at Shadow.

"Now what?" Brenda asked, kind of annoyed.

"Well," Ben started, "Shadow's gonna have to vote, right now."

Everyone looked directly at Shadow.

"Shadow?" Ben asked.

Shadow looked at everyone, but then back at Ben, casually.

"If you don't decide soon we'll have to pick one of you randomly," Ben explained.

Shadow continued to think.

"Okay," Ben said, "I guess we're picking one randomly."

Lucy's eyes were watering because she knew who it was gonna be.

"Wait," Shadow demanded and Lucy popped her head up and looked very confused.

"Yes?" Ben asked, "Do you have your decision?"

Shadow starred at him and he glanced at Josh.

"Brenda," he answered.

Lucy looked at him and smiled, and she turned around and hugged Josh.

"What?" Brenda snapped, getting up and in Shadow's face, who was looking at her deadpan, "You're voting me off?"

Shadow just nodded.

"What's wrong with you?" she complained, "I'm like the smartest person on this team!"

Everyone, except Brenda and Shadow, looked at Brenda and then at Lee.

"You know what," she continued, "I don't need this."

She stomped away and to the dock.

Most of everyone cheered.

"You didn't go home!" Lucy exclaimed at Josh as she hugged him.

"Why did you think I was?" Josh asked, while many of the others were still cheering.

"Well, because…" Lucy paused, "Nothing."

Josh was smiling and looking around for Shadow, but he wasn't there.

"Okay, Wolves," Ben called over, "Time for bed, you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow."

* * *

**Cabin One: Adam and Erica – Two in a Row**

Erica and Adam were in their beds with the light off.

"I guess Brenda's gone too," Erica stated.

"Yeah, maybe it's a curse on this cabin," Adam commented, and then he smile, "But since we're all alone, there's extra room on my bed."

Erica lay down in her bed, "Not a chance in the world."

"Okay," Adam lay down too, "You'll come around eventually."

"Good night, Adam," she replied as she closed her eyes.

"Good night, sweet lips," Adam commented back.

Erica tried to sleep, but Adam came up with something else to say.

"By the way," he started, "Did you ever figure out who shot you?"

* * *

**Cabin Four: Phil, Sam, Sedry, and Shadow – The Boot Fits**

"So did you or Erica win the draw?" Sedry was so excited with the story.

"I won," Phil answered.

"Oh man, that was an awesome story!" she commented.

"I have an awesome story," Sam said, "It's about a cheese eating competition I was in."

"Oh, I wanna hear it!" the insane girl was hyper.

"But I'm not good at telling stories," he grieved.

"Did you win?" she was interested.

"Let's just say," Sam explained, "My stomach didn't see it coming."

"Cool!" Sedry was going nuts.

She was looking around and spotted Shadow placing something in his bag.

"Hey, Shadow?" Sedry asked, "You got any stories."

"Yeah," Phil added, "That'd be nice to hear."

Shadow looked at them, and they were anxious, especially Sedry. He then just headed for the door and left.

They all watched in awe.

"I bet he full of crazy stories!" Sedry stated.

"Okay," Phil said as he got up and headed for the light switch, "Time to go to bed."

"Aye, aye, captain," Sedry obliged as she jump into her bed with much enthusiasm, but passed out instantly, and, shortly after, Phil and Sam followed.

In Shadow bag was a slingshot with a container of blue paintballs.

* * *

**The Dock of Shame – End of Day Two**

Ben stood on the dock, looking into the camera.

"**That's it for day two,"**Ben declared,**"Watch next time to figure out what happens tomorrow. Will Kevin have to save MJ, again? Does Shadow have some sort of heart or conscience? Will Erica get those stains out of her pants? Moreover, will our campers survive? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Encore!"**

* * *

**Votes:**

**Adrian:**Josh

**Brenda:**Shadow

**Ed-J:**Shadow

**Evelyn:**Josh

**Josh:**Brenda

**Lee:**Brenda

**Lucy:**Shadow

**Mitch:**Brenda

**Shadow:**Brenda

**Sydney:**Lucy

**Zach:**Josh

...

...

...

**Brenda:**4

**Josh:**3

**Shadow:**3

**Lucy:**1

* * *

**Last Words – Brenda**

"Take my word for this," Brenda stated with a devilish smile, "They haven't seen the last of me."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW, I cannot stress that enough, I like reviews. I like to know what you guys think. Also, in your review, give me some challenge ideas and they may pop up.**


	6. Day 3, Part 1: Don't Wanna Die Hard

**Writing Note: **I was arguing with my self on whether to continue the story or not, due to the Review/Chapter Ratio. I've have yet to come to a serious conclusion, but I decided to post this chapter a preliminary. There isn't as much Chris, Chef and Ben time in this episode, so don't hope for that, but there seems to be a new guy walking around, check it out.

...

...

...

_Theme Song Plays_

* * *

**The Dock of Shame – Day Three: A Trip to the City**

"Hello and welcome to Total Drama Encore," Chris called, "Where a group of teenagers take on the challenges that we have set for them, just to see who will win the prize."

"Last time our campers went on a journey in the woods to find a missing friend," Chris announced, "And that friend was MJ."

"I'd love to announce all the great things that happened yesterday," Chris admitted, "But we are running late and I have no time."

He put on a tourist hat and picked up his bags.

* * *

**Cabin Area – Time to Go**

Chef ran around to each cabin and threw sleeping grenade in each one to make sure they were unconscious, but Shadow wasn't in his cabin and Erica had just got back from her morning jog.

"What's going on?" Erica asked as she stopped in her track.

"Crap!" Chris called out, scowling the two of them, "Follow me."

As they followed him, Chef dragged each of the campers out of their cabins.

* * *

**Somewhere – It's a Mystery**

Mitch was sleeping in a seat, similar to a car seat and he was opening eyes from his deep sleep.

He looked around and saw that everyone else was awake in seats just like his and he was sitting next to a small window.

He went wide-eyed when he realized where they were.

"We're on a plane!" he screamed.

Chef walked up to him as he was freaking out and applied a general anesthetic to him to knock him out.

"That's the third one," Chris stated, "We got a lot of kids that hate flying."

"Oh well," Ben said, "He should be out for the rest of the flight."

The plane wasn't that long or big; there were two columns of seats and six rows and each row sat four people and in the middle was the aisle; it was like a bus that flew.

The seating arrangement was this (It's a little crooked):

Column 1: … … … Column 2:

Evelyn-Carly … … … Erica

Sam-Phil … … … Josh-Lucy

Tom-Adam … … … Intern-Sedry

Ed-J-Mitch … … … Kevin-MJ

Lee-Vicky … … … Sydney

Shadow … … … Adrian-Zach

Meanwhile, Tom was on his laptop.

"When are you gonna get off of that thing?" Adam asked, sitting next to him.

"When I beat it," Tom answered.

"That's what you said the last twenty times you beat it," Adam explained.

"Huh?" is all Tom could say while absorbed into the game.

"Don't bother trying to talk to him;" Phil commented from the seat in front of them, "He's so into the game that the actual world is superfluous."

"Super- what?" Adam and Sam asked.

"Superfluous," he explained, "It practically means pointless or not needed."

"Oh," Adam recalled.

"People can actually get like that?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Phil stated, "It happened to my brother; he got so good at one game he didn't stop playing for three months."

This got Tom's attention.

"What his gamer code?" he asked, crazed to play, "Does he play first persons?"

"I don't know and yes," Phil answered, not interested in the subject.

"I bet I can beat him," Tom was still crazy.

"How'd you get your laptop in here any way," Adam asked, "Didn't they drag us in here?"

"Yeah," Phil answered Adam, "They did drag us in here, which spawns the question: How did they get Sam in here?"

Sam was unconscious.

Adam laughed, "It probably took all three of them."

"Actually, we used a fork lift," the intern called from across the aisle.

The interned was dressed casually in a blue t-shirt, blue jeans and white tennis shoes. He had long black hair, brown eyes and was white. He came off as a laid-back guy.

"Oh," Adam recalled, "You helped?"

"Yeah," he answered, "It took a while."

"You used a fork lift?" Adam asked, really surprised.

"No," Phil answered for him, "He was joking."

"Yeah," he assured, "We carried him, but it was hard."

"What's your name again?" Adam asked the intern.

"Demetri Marcus," he answered, "I like long walks on the beach and thinking about life."

Adam let out a small laugh.

"Well, I'm Adam…" he pointed at Phil, "… and this is…"

"I know," Demetri cut him off, "He's Phil…" he pointed at Sam," … and that's Sam and the one on the laptop is Tom."

"How'd you know that?" Adam asked.

"I'm an intern here," he explained, "I know almost everything about you guys."

"Really?" Adam asked, "Where am I from?"

"Um… you're from Kitimat, British Columbia," he answered and Adam was impressed, "and Phil, you're from Bellingham, Washington."

"Where's Washington?" Adam asked.

"It's in America," Demetri answered.

Adam's jaw slightly dropped.

"You're an American?" Adam asked, kind of surprised.

"Yeah," Phil answered, "What, you surprised that I'm not fat?"

"Kind of," he answered, "Also, I thought this was a Canadian only competition."

"It was," Demetri answered, "But some of the northern states in America got the message and auditioned."

"So some of the people here are American?"

"Obviously;" Phil answered for Demetri, "I'm here."

"Yeah," Demetri answered anyway.

"Who?" Adam asked.

"Okay, campers!" Chris called over the PA, "We are about to land, so shut up and get ready for your next challenge."

Everyone got up and walked to the back of the plane to the door, except Demetri, who walked to the front of the plane.

Chef walked into the aisle, pulled out an air horn and squeezing it reacting in everyone cringing and Mitch, Sam, and Sedry snapping awake.

As soon as they all realized they were still on the plane, each of them began screaming.

Chef didn't want that so he pulled out an air horn and squeezed it once again and each, but Mitch, stopped screaming.

"Mitch!" Zach yelled and Mitch came to a stop, "We landed."

Mitch looked between Zach and a scowling Chef and decided to get up into the line.

"Get ready to see where we have landed," Chris called over the PA system.

The door opened and it slowly fell to the ground to form stairs to a surprisingly empty runway. Some of the campers were disappointed.

"Where are the fans?" Carly asked.

"The show hasn't aired, yet," Erica answered.

"Oh," Carly recalled.

They began to walk out of the plane.

"Yes," Chris assured, "Unfortunately, we aren't making money, yet."

"Feel lucky that we had enough to bring you here," Ben commented.

The teens looked around and they liked what they saw.

They were in a big city, which was next to the ocean.

"Get out!" Josh was excited.

"Yes," Chris commented, "Ladies and gentlemen…"

"… Welcome," Ben continued, "To California!"

"California?" Carly was excited.

"Yes, Carly," Ben answered.

"Are we…"

"No," Ben answered quickly, "We are not near Hollywood."

"Then what city are we in?" Zach asked.

"We can't tell you," Chris answered.

"Oh," Zach recalled.

"But it has everything," Chris continued.

"Oh, yes," Ben added, "Adrian…" Adrian looked up at him, "… this place has an activities center, so you can go there and work on your drawings."

Adrian shrugged in approval.

"Sydney," Ben went on, Sydney looking happy, "That…" he pointed over to the shore, "… is the Pacific Coast; have fun."

"Oh my god!" Sydney was sincerely happy.

"Josh…" Ben continued, Josh looking anxious, "… I believe they have a sports center which includes an "anybody plays" hockey night."

"Cool," Josh commented, but he came to a thought, "But I don't play with the gear that they rent out; I play with my own, but I don't have it."

"Yeah," Sydney added, "And I don't have my board."

Lee and Vicky laughed.

"A bear…" Lee let out through his laughs.

"That brings us to our next point," Chris said, "Your challenge is going to start in about an hour, so let's make our way to the hotel."

"What does that have to do with our stuff?" Josh asked.

"Just come on," Chris scowled Josh as six limos pulled up.

"Four to a limo," Ben explained, "Which means, I'm sorry, Shadow, but you'll have to go with someone."

Shadow just looked at him deadpan.

The doors of the limos opened and everyone, save a known few, rushed to them.

* * *

**Limo One: Adam, Phil, Sam, and Tom – Kids' Show it is Not**

"I wonder how long it's going to be getting to the hotel," Sam pondered.

"Well," Phil began to start his quip, "With you anchoring us down, I gonna have to say…"

"Cool it with the fat jokes dude," Adam defended Sam.

Phil put his hands up as if he were to surrender, "Okay."

"I wonder if get our own rooms," Sam wondered.

"I doubt it," Phil answered, "They're either gonna put us in our assorted cabin order or at least two to a room."

"Well," Adam began to comment, smiling, "If we do it in cabin order, then I get my room with Erica and that would make this trip awesome."

"Either: you really want this girl," Phil began, "Or you're just a horn dog."

"Whoa!" Sam commented on Phil's use of words.

"I thought this was a kids' show?" Adam said.

"Look at the top of the page and you'll see that it is rated T for teen," Phil answered.

"Oh," Adam recalled, "Well, to answer your question, in your words, I'm just a horn dog."

Sam, Phil and Tom all laughed.

"Great way to put it," Phil said.

"Well, I was saying it your words," Adam explained, "Anyway, I don't go for one girl; especially one girl that I really don't think likes me, even as a friend."

* * *

**Limo Two: Adrian, Carly, Erica, and Evelyn – Would you...**

"Adam?" Erica was shock by the previous question, "Heck no! He's too corny and he goes for everyone. He's like a little and annoying brother who just keeps hitting on you."

Adrian laughed under his breath, minding his own business, looking out the window. This got their attention.

"Hey, you," Carly called to Adrian. He looked over her to show that they got his attention, "Who would you go out with out of the girls on the island?"

"Uh…" Adrian hesitated to answer.

"Excluding us," Erica answered, "We're not trying to put you on the spot."

"Oh good," he commented, "That would've been hard pick from."

"Aw," Carly took in the compliment, "How nice."

"Um…" Adrian thought about it, "I don't know."

"Oh, come on," Evelyn didn't believe him, "There has to be someone you've thought about."

Adrian continued to think about it.

"I guess… um…" he took his time and they were anxious to find out, "I really don't know."

"Boring," Carly commented.

"Okay... who else?" Erica continued to go into conversation, "Um… Mitch?"

"Ooh," Carly thought, "Tough one."

"I don't think I would," Evelyn answered, "If he's as much of a rocker as he lets himself off to be, he'll probably just treat his girlfriend like a groupie."

"True," Erica agreed.

"I don't think Mitch would do that," Adrian commented again.

"And why not?" Carly asked, curiously.

"Well, I know him better than that," Adrian said, "But I do think he might be more into his band than into who he's going out with."

"What makes you think that?" Erica asked.

"Well," Adrian continued, "On the first day, he told everyone in our cabin that he was here to make his career happen, not to get in a relationship."

"Oh."

They pondered what he said as he leaned back and looked back out the window.

"Okay," Carly broke the silence, "I'm next."

The two other girls looked at her.

"Would you go out with…" Carly began to scan all the boys in her head," … um… Zach?"

The other two thought of it.

"Yeah," Erica came to a conclusion, "I think I would; he's seems cool and that prank that he and Sedry pulled was great; that shows how creative he is."

"But didn't you get like very freaked out over it?" Carly asked.

"So did you," Erica retorted.

* * *

**Limo Three: Josh, Lucy, Mitch, and Zach – The Guys' Limo**

"Red," Lucy said, with Josh's arm around her shoulders.

"Wow!" Zach commented, in shock, "You got that dead on."

"Told you," Josh stated.

"Guess what color I'm thinking," Mitch suggested to Lucy.

"No, thanks," Lucy rejected.

"Oh, c'mon," Mitch complained.

"Let her be, dude," Josh defended Lucy, "If she doesn't want to do it then she doesn't have to."

"Thanks," Lucy granted and she and Josh shared a short kiss.

Mitch and Zach watched, Mitch more into it than Zach.

"Man," Mitch fantasized, "That reminds of Sarah Pal."

"Who's Sarah Pal?" Zach asked.

"The first girl I got to second base with," Mitch explained, followed by all three of the others groaning; Mitch was struck with confusion, "What?"

"We don't want to hear about that," Zach explained.

"Yeah, dude," Josh added, "Keep it to yourself."

"Seriously," Lucy added more.

Mitch was appalled with their reaction.

"Wait," he was to bring up a point, "You guys get to swap spit, but I can't talk about when I do it?"

"Yeah, man," Zach answered, Mitch thought this was unfair, "Because we don't want to about the first time you got some."

"I just don't want a mental picture," Lucy explained, followed by Zach and Josh laughing.

Zach put his fist out, "Nice one…" and Lucy pounded it.

"Fine," Mitch stated, "I'll just be quiet."

They sat in a short silence that was soon broken by Zach's inquiry.

"Hey, Lucy," he called for her and he got her attention, "Why were you freaking out last night, during elimination?"

Lucy snapped to attention.

"Yeah," Josh was wondering the same thing, "What was with that?"

"I… um…" she thought of what to say, "I thought that you guys were going to vote off Josh."

"Why would we do that?" Zach asked, "Josh is our friend."

Josh looked at him funny.

"What?" Zach asked as if he didn't know.

"You voted for me," Josh pointed out.

Zach let his guard down and smiled, ready to laugh a bit, "Yeah, but that was to show you that I would vote you off, if you messed up."

"Yeah," Lucy added, "It was pretty much your fault that he almost got kicked."

"Well…" Zach was interrupted by Mitch.

"Yeah," Mitch started, "Good thing Shadow hated Brenda a little more than you."

"Yeah, I know," Josh stated, "I'm still wondering why he didn't pick me. He wasn't around for Brenda's hate."

"Well," Lucy explained, "You saw what she said about him in her vote."

"I really didn't know who he was going to pick," Zach said, avoiding the earlier topic.

"I sort of thought he gonna pick himself for a second," Mitch explained, "But I don't know why; he just seems like a guy that would do that; I mean, he obviously doesn't want to be here."

"True," Zach commented.

* * *

**Limo Four: Lee, Kevin, MJ, and Vicky – On the Road Again**

"C-A-L-L-E," Vicky spelled "calle"; the Spanish word for street or road.

"So, 'call'?" Lee said and Vicky shook her head.

"No," she explained, "In Spanish, two L's next to each other is pronounced as a Y.

"Oh," Lee recalled, "So, Kay?"

Vicky was about to say something, but a sudden thud from the window interrupted her and the driver stopped.

"What was that?" Vicky asked as the driver got out of the car.

"Someone ran up against the limo," Kevin answered as he opened the door concerned and the two others followed.

They all watched as the driver tried to aid the woman, who was on the street.

Shortly after, the driver came back yelling at the woman.

"You're crazy lady," he exclaimed as he approached his limo, "Crazy!"

All three of them watched him as he brought himself back to his driver's seat and shut the door. Then they watched the women get up and run off.

They then got back in the car, wondering what just happened.

"What happened?" Vicky asked, bringing up her thoughts.

"I was trying to help her," he answered, "But she started to attack me."

They went to a silence and Kevin came out laughing.

"Good one," he exclaimed as Lee, Vicky and, in the mirror, the driver looked at him funny.

"What's so amusing?" Lee asked.

Kevin looked at them as if he had no idea what they were talking about, but then it hit him and he smiled.

"Oh, nothing," he answered, "Just something MJ said."

The three were left in confusion.

* * *

**Limo Five: Ed-J, Sedry, Shadow, and Sydney – Let it Begin**

"I spy, with my little eye," Sedry began, "Something red."

The Ed-J and Sydney were hesitant to guess.

Ed-J shrugged, "Your jumpsuit?"

"Nope," she corrected as she looked at Sydney in eagerness.

"Ed-J's hair?" she reluctantly complied.

"Nope," Sedry corrected and she quickly turned to Shadow, who looking out the window.

"Shadow?" Sedry asked for his time, "You gonna guess?"

He kept to his own.

"Just leave him," Ed-J suggested.

Sedry proceeded anyway.

"Shadow?" she continued, "Guess."

He continued to ignore her, but she relentless, so she poked him.

"Shadow?" she again asked for his attention, but this time he turned slowly to her.

"What?" he asked nonchalantly.

"I spy with my little eye," she repeated, "Something red; what is it?"

"Your jumpsuit?" he shrugged, obviously not wanting to comply.

"Right!" she stated which resulted in Ed-J's confusion, "Wow, you're good at this."

He turned back to the window.

"Now, it's your turn to spy something," she explained, but Shadow didn't want to go further.

"He doesn't have to play if doesn't he want to," Sydney tried to explain to her.

Suddenly, they came to a complete stop.

"Hey, man," Ed-J complained, "Why'd you stop?"

Suddenly… again, a ring came about the limo and the four of them looked at a phone, which was set right in the middle of the two rows of seats.

It rang repeatedly, until finally Ed-J pressed the talk button next to it.

"Hello, Campers," an unfamiliar voice called over.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Limo Three**

"You've probably noticed that your limo has stopped," the voice said.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Limo Two**

"Well, this was intentional," the voice continued, "For now on, you must try and find the hotel."

* * *

**Meanwhile in Limo Four**

"Don't just try and look for it, there are about fifty hotels in this city," it went on, "Instead, follow my directions.

"But it's not going be as simple as it sounds, oh no; you're directions will be in clever riddles or you'll have to complete a challenge to get your next direction…"

* * *

**Meanwhile in Limo One**

"But let me give you this free direction," it still went on, "To your left about three blocks down, there is a pay phone, get to it for your first riddle."

* * *

**Again in Limo Five**

"Isn't funny how the beginning is so similar to the end?" the voice rhetorically asked.

That quote left Ed-J and Sydney in confusion, Sedry in delight, and Shadow in interest.

"They are each the separate ends of the line which draws the circle; the circle we all believe we live in; the circle in which the two ends meet and brings us back to the beginning, and at that point we are at the end and the beginning, but the beginning is forgotten"

Then a click came over the limo, indicating that the call was over, leaving a silence about.

"Well, okay," Ed-J commented, stuck in a confused awe.

"So let's go," Sydney commented, "Two blocks to the right, right?"

"Yeah, that's what he said," Ed-J answered as he opened the door to get out, followed by Sydney and Sedry.

Shadow sat still in his seat looked intently at the phone.

"Shadow, come on," Sydney suggested.

"Yes!" Sedry exclaimed, "We have a challenge to win!"

"Come on, kid," Ed-J demanded, followed by Shadow reluctantly getting out.

"Woohoo!" Sedry, again, exclaimed, "Let's do this!"

They began to walk to their destination.

* * *

**Group Two: Adrian, Carly, Evelyn and Erica – "Limo" is "Group" Now**

They are at they pay phone and Erica is fiddling with it.

"What do we do now?" Evelyn asked.

Carly took the phone from Erica and hung it up.

"Seriously," she began, "Do you guys watch any movies?"

The other three shrugged.

Carly rolled her eyes at their cinema ignorance, "We have to wait till _we_ are called."

"How do you know th…"

Suddenly, a ringing clouded the area and Carly quickly picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Carly asked.

"Hello, Group Two!" the phone yelled in her ear, causing her drop the phone.

"Oh, sorry," the voice said, "I forgot to tell you that I'd be on speaker phone."

"No," Carly falsely apologized, "It's my fault."

"Okay, then," the voice ignored her, "Time for your first riddle."

Carly picked up the phone and everyone listened intently.

"It's not right," the voice explained, "But it' not wrong, so what is it."

They all waited for more.

"Is that it?" Carly asked.

"Left?" Adrian asked, but there was only a high-pitched noise, indicating that he had hung up.

"Left?" Erica asked Adrian as Carly hung up the phone.

"If it's not right, then it's wrong," he explained, "But if it's not wrong, then he's talking about the other kind of right… right?"

"Yeah," Evelyn added, showing that she understood.

"Good one," Erica complimented, "So, I guess that means go left."

"Yeah, I guess it does," Carly agreed.

"Yep," Evelyn also agreed.

"Yep," Adrian added.

They then sat in a silence.

Suddenly, they all ran in that direction.

* * *

**Group Four: Lee, Kevin, MJ and Vicky – That Sounds Dangerous**

Meanwhile, they got to their phone, and it was already ringing.

Lee quick grabbed it and answered with, "Hello?"

"You're late," he said as Lee pulled the phone off his ears because it was on speaker.

"How do you have the pay phone on the speaker option?" Lee asked.

"You're late," the voice repeated, "And for that you must be punished, Lee."

"Why must the victim be me?" he asked.

"Well, you're the one who answered," The voice explained, "If one kid steals something, should his friend be punished?"

"I believe not," the genius answered, realizing his philosophy.

"Now, for your punishment," the voice continued, "There will be a minivan turning the corner down the street in about now."

They all look down the street and, certainly, there was a minivan turning the corner.

"Do you see it?" he asked.

"Yes," Lee answered.

"Good, this is what you have to do," the voice went on, "You have to hitch hike it."

"That's does not sound that challenging," Lee admitted.

"It doesn't?" the voice asked, followed by Lee slightly shaking his head, "Well, here's the fun part, he isn't gonna stop."

A little bit of worry went through Lee's and the others' heads.

"And if I refuse to do such a task…" Lee asked.

"Well, you don't have to do it," the voice answered, "But I'm not gonna tell you where to go next, and inside that van is the direction you need to know."

Vicky was a little concerned, "That sounds dangerous."

"Yes," the voice informed, "It is."

"How am I…" Lee started, but the phone was hung up by then.

He put the phone back up and began to get close to the street.

"You're not actually gonna do it are you?" Kevin asked.

"It is needed to complete our challenge," Lee answered.

"Good luck," Kevin responded.

The minivan came down the street at forty-five mile per hour.

Lee focused as the van approached and went it came by the sound of glass shattering came over and the van slammed on the brakes; finally coming to a stop.

When it stopped, there was glass all over the street and one of the van's windows was broken.

"Was ist passiert?" (German: What happened?) Vicky wondered.

"What did you do?" Kevin asked as Lee ran up to the van.

The sound of a car door slamming come over and a big man came from the driver's side of the van.

"What your deal kid?" the man yelled at Lee, who was looking into the window.

Lee saw a painting of the word, "west", on the back seat.

"I'm talking to you kid!" the man exclaimed, "Why'd you hit my window?"

Lee moved away from the car and yelled, "West!" to the others and they all began to run in that direction.

"Where are you going?" the man yelled in anger, "You're gonna pay for my van!"

"You've just been Punk'd!" Kevin yelled back.

The man jumped in excitement, looked around for the cameras, and was met with disappointment.

He looked around to yell at them some more, but they were already long gone.

"How did you do that?" Kevin asked as they ran.

"What are you referring to?" Lee asked back.

"How did you break his window?" Kevin asked in more detail.

"Oh," Lee recalled, "I punched it."

Kevin went wide-eyed as they reach another phone at an intersection.

As they waited for the phone to ring, happy that they weren't late, Adam, Phil and Tom ran by from behind the building that the phone was placed next to.

Lee, Kevin, and Vicky watched as they ran by.

"Where's Sam?" Vicky asked.

"Right there!" Adam pointed at the big loaf as he ran by the three standing next the phone, gasping for air.

"Come on, Sam!" Tom yelled.

"I'm…" he gasped… "… going as fast…" he took in another breath… "… as I can!"

"I see the phone!" Phil yelled at Sam, trying to get his attention, "I think I see a vending machine next to it!"

Sam went wide-eyed and began to run much faster in anticipation.

Phil smiled, as his plan had worked.

They got to the phone after a minute of running as soon as it started to ring.

Adam quickly answered it.

"Ahhh," the voice said in surprise, "You're on time this time."

"Yes," Adam answered, "No more digging for me."

"Good, good," the voice was satisfied, "I believe you want to know what your riddle is."

"Yes, that'd be nice," Phil answered.

"Where's the vending machine?" Sam asked Phil, followed by Phil shushing him.

"Here's your riddle," the voice said, "You are going to Saint Ives. On your way, you meet a man with seven wives."

"Each wife carries seven sacks;" the voice continued, "Each sack has seven cats; each cat has seven kits. Kits, cats, sacks, wives; how many people are going to Saint Ives?"

He hangs up, leaving them to think about it.

"How many people are going to Saint Ives?" Adam repeated.

"Let's see," Tom said, "Seven wives, seven sacks, seven cats, seve…"

"Sacks and cats aren't people," Adam argued.

"Then why would mention them?" Tom came back.

"It's a riddle," Phil commented, "And that's not the answer; the answer is one; I know that riddle."

"So, one is the answer?" Adam asked.

"No," Phil explained, "There are four of us."

"Four, then?"

"Yep," Phil answered, followed by the phone ringing again.

Adam answered it.

"Do you know what it is?" the voice asked.

"Four," Adam answered.

"And why?" the voice asked.

"If we were to go to Saint Ives," Phil began to explained, "Then _we_ are the only ones going to Saint Ives and we meet the man coming the other way, so, he not going to Saint Ives."

"Ahhh," the voice recalled, "Good answer and it's correct."

Then he left them in a silence.

Phil was getting impatient, "So which way?"

"It'll come to you," the voice simply answered as he hung up.

"What the hell!" Tom yelled.

"He didn't say anything about two riddles!' Adam complained.

"Now what?" Tom asked.

"He said it will come to us," Phil explained.

Shortly after, a truck came by and Sam yelled, "Chocolate!", and began to run after it.

"Sam!" Adam yelled, "What are you doing?"

"This truck has chocolate in it," Sam yelled back, "Which means it's going to drop off chocolate somewhere!"

"Should we go after him?" Tom asked.

"We don't want to lose him," Adam said.

"So, I guess we should go after him," Tom answered.

"It won't be long 'til he runs out of breath," Phil quipped.

"Then let's go," Adam shrugged as the three of them began to chase after Sam.

As they advanced gradually closer to him, they began to call after him, as well.

"Sam!" Adam called, "What if this place is miles away?"

"It's…" Sam began, taking a deep breath, "… worth it!"

"How far do you think it is?" Tom asked the other two.

"Well," Adam started, "I don't know; it could be a couple of blocks or a few mi…"

He paused when Phil suddenly stopped and was glaring straight across the street with a smile.

"Phil!" he called, still running, "What are you doing?"

"Come and look," Phil replied.

Adam looked at Tom and Tom shrugged. They turned around and ran back to Phil.

"What's up?" Tom asked.

Phil gestured across the street, "Look."

All they could see was a bus that was dropping people off.

Adam and Tom looked at each other confused.

"That's called a bus," Tom attempted sarcasm.

Phil put up one finger, gesturing him to wait.

They looked across the street and the bus began to pull out.

When it was finally out of the way, it stopped covering the store behind it.

The store was titled, "St. Ives: _The_Phone Store".

After seeing the store, Adam and Tom were smiling in amazement.

"Wow," Tom commented, "This just got fun."

"Think the next phone's in there?" Adam asked.

"If it isn't," Phil started, "Then I'm a one legged mime on a unicycle."

They looked at him funny and Phil had to explain his words.

"It means that it must be in there," he drawled so they could understand.

"Ohhh," they both recalled.

They all sat in silence, looking at the store.

"Should we get Sam?" Tom asked.

"No," Phil answered, "If this guy is good enough to monitor us like this, then he has a way to get us all back together."

Tom made sense of this, "True."

They began to walk across the street.

Suddenly, red and blue lights began to flash and a loud siren went off.

"Put your hands up!" a microphone yelled, coming from an approaching cop car, "You have the right to remain silent!"

"What the heck!" Tom was quick to blame while his hands were in the air, "Phil!"

"How is this _my_ fault?" Phil asked as two big men began to hand cuff the three of them, "I don't even know why we're being arrested!"

"Jay walking is illegal in this part of town," one cop explained.

"Are you serious?" Adam asked, now getting nervous and more resistant, "We can't just get straight up arrested for jay walking!"

He tried to get out of the cuffs, but was quickly slammed onto the hood.

"You are resisting arrest," the man holding him stated, "Hold still and I will not be tempted to use force."

"Force?" Adam exclaimed, getting even more reckless out of nervousness.

"Adam," Phil called, whom was very nonchalant, "Calm down; it's a petty crime, well probably not even make it to a cell."

"A cell?" Adam exclaimed once again in, but now in fear.

Adam got his body a few inches off the hood, before the cop forced him back down and tased him.

Adam was quickly immobilized and set in the vehicle that the two men drove in.

Phil and Tom were escorted to a second patrol vehicle and the man opened the door.

"Hi, boys," a familiar voice called from inside.

They looked inside and sitting in the passenger side was Chris, smiling his sadistic smile.

They were relieved of their cuffs and they sat in the back.

Shortly after, the two vehicles began to drive.

* * *

**Patrol Vehicle One: Chris, Phil and Tom – The Game**

"So," Phil began, "Is this part of our challenge?"

"Nope," Chris stated.

Tom and Phil were confused.

"Then why…" Tom paused, assuming that Chris knew what he was talking of.

"I just needed this," he simply put, pulling out an Alienware M17x Laptop and showing it to them.

Tom went wide-eyed, and then began to check himself.

"You took my laptop!" he exclaimed, still in awe.

Chris chuckled maniacally, "I know."

He then turned back to Tom.

"Next time you saw a hole in someone's roof," the host explained, "Make sure that they can't get you back."

The car quickly stopped and the driver got out, opened their door and threw them out.

He was quick to drive off.

They were left on a corner in which the still stunned Adam was lying.

Soon after, Sam came walking up to them, smothered in chocolate.

"Hi, guys," Sam greeted, he was too happy about the chocolate to notice that they were all on the ground.

"Damn that sadist!" Phil grumbled.

* * *

**Group Three: Josh, Lucy, Mitch, and Zach – Sure it's Fun**

They were now on their third phone.

They were at the city park; a large open area with walkways, many trees, and large, clear pond in the middle.

"This is your first challenge," the voice explained, "I am disappointed that you were late."

"Yeah, yeah," Josh rolled his eyes, finding it a little amusing, "What's the challenge?"

"Did you just roll your eyes at me?" the voice asked.

Josh popped up and began to look around for something.

"How'd you know that?" Josh asked.

"I guessed," the voice chortled.

Josh rolled his eyes, but, this time, he was mocking him.

"Do you like swimming, Josh?" the voice asked.

Josh found this to be an odd question.

"I've never swam," the hockey player answered, "I live in Yukon; not a lot of swimming goin' on up there."

"Ah, good," the voice responded, "Then this should be exceptionally hard for you."

"Crap!" Zach exclaimed randomly.

Everyone looked at him as if he were crazy, as he did in return.

"I never got my wallet back from the sea monster," he randomly pointed out.

"Excuse him," the voice blurted out, "He is obviously a little loopy."

Josh nodded in agreement.

"You see that big pond?" the voice asked, Josh confirmed that he did, "Good; your challenge is to go into that pond and retrieve the ball at the bottom, and you will get your next direction."

A high-pitched ring came over, signifying that he had hung up.

"Okay, then," Josh commented as he hung up the phone, "Let's do this."

Josh took of his blue jacket and began to stretch.

"Josh, don't do it," Lucy suggested in a low concerned voice.

"I gotta," Josh replied.

"Do you even know how to swim?" Zach asked.

"Nope," Josh answered simply, finishing his last stretch.

Zach put his hand in front of him, "Can't let you do it, man."

Josh gently moved Zach's hand out of the way.

"I can do it," Josh explained.

"Just let me do it," Zach suggested, "I'm a great swimmer."

"But," Josh retorted, "It's my challenge."

He bolted toward the pond and was readying to dive.

"There he goes," Mitch said, finding that Josh made a bad idea.

Lucy was quiet as Josh dived right into the water.

Josh was half way to the bottom, but just couldn't push himself all the way down.

He floated, slowly to the top and began to doggy paddle, trying to tread the water.

"Josh!" Zach yelled as they were walked casually to the pond, "You okay?"

"Yeah…" Josh replied, struggling to raise his head over the water, "The… water's fine!"

He dived under the water again, stroking his arms up, inching closer the bottom, but not quite able to get there.

He kept trying to get deeper, but shortly after ran out of breath and panicked. He tried to breathe and guzzled a serious amount of water. He quickly began to stroke for the top.

He finally made it the top in his panic, splashing recklessly to try to get air.

The others noticed the shuffling, became a little paranoid, and began to walk slightly faster.

"Josh!" Mitch yelled, "You okay?"

Josh just continued to splash in panic and was able to yell, "Help!"

They all heard this and began to run.

"Shit!" Zach muttered because he anticipated this and didn't want to be right.

Josh was losing air and could no longer flail his arms, thus beginning to sink.

Everything came faded to him. The sun became a bit dimmer, the water became a bit foggier, the ground became a bit muddier and suddenly a cloud of bubbles appeared just before Josh passed out.

Out of the bubbles, came to figures; one was sinking to the bottom and the other and approaching Josh.

Not even a second later, Josh was staring at a beige painted ceiling, breathing air, and feeling cloth engulfing him.

"Hey," a faint voice muttered, "Wake up, big dummy."

Josh vision slowly refocused and Zach was kneeling over him, but shortly after, all Josh could see was black, because Lucy began to smother him.

"Where are we?" Josh asked.

"The hotel," Zach answered.

"Thanks to your stunt, we got disqualified, but we got to come here," Mitch added.

"Oh," Josh said, looking around his room, seeing the view and the surprisingly nice paint.

He got comfortable, putting his hand under his head and smiled, "Cool."

The door opened and Demetri walked in.

"Is he up?" he asked as he walked over.

"Yeah," Zach answered, getting up from his seat.

Demetri took his seat and put his hand out to Josh.

"Demetri Marcus," he introduced himself.

Josh looked between him and his hand, but ultimately decided to shake it.

"Josh Thompson," Josh replied, they parted their hands, and Demetri began to think.

"Did you know," he began, "That if you switched around the letters in your name, you could spell 'Post Shom John'?"

Everyone in the room looked at him as if he were crazy.

"No," Josh awkwardly answered, "I didn't; I don't even know what that means."

"Me neither," Demetri admitted.

They all just shrugged if off, except for Zach.

"So," Zach started, referring to Demetri, "How long have you been crazy?"

"As long as I can remember," he answered, completely ditching Zach quip, "So, Josh… want to get to business?"

"What is this about?" Josh asked.

Demetri got up and began to pace and scan the room.

"You have all been disqualified," he stated.

"Yeah, we know that," Mitch replied as Demetri began look about the mirror.

"Ever wonder how they make mirrors?" he asked.

"No," they all answered, "No, we haven't."

"Okay then," he responded.

They were all just astonished by how random he was.

* * *

**Group Five: Ed-J, Sedry, Shadow, and Sydney – Diversity**

They were also at their third phone. Their phone was in front of a mall in a booth.

"Ooh," Sedry exclaimed, "A mall; I wonder if they have weapons shop in there!"

They got to the phone, but it wasn't ringing, yet.

"Okay," Ed-J started, "Now, we wait."

They all stood there in their own set up:

Ed-J was leaning his back against one of the walls in the phone booth; Sedry was climbing on top of it and she succeeded; Shadow was sitting on the back of the bench that close to the booth; and Sydney was standing there keeping to herself.

Out of nowhere, Sedry laughed and the other three looked at her.

"What so funny?" Ed-J asked.

"Oh, nothing," Sedry answered, looking at him in giddiness.

He shrugged and left it alone, but she laughed again.

"What is it?" Sydney asked, now curious.

"Nothing," she repeated, "I just think that we are the worst group for this."

"Okay," Ed-J commented, leaving it at that.

"Why do you think that?" Sydney asked, trying to get friendly.

Sedry jumped off the booth in a great attitude.

"Well…" she began to explain, "We're all too… different."

Ed-J let out a short laugh.

"In what way?" Sydney went on.

"Let's see," Sedry decided on whom to point out first, "Ed-J a delinquent who likes to vandalize things…"

Ed-J smirked in the thought of it.

"… Shadow's a loner that nobody knows nothin' about," she continued, turning to Sydney, "You're a surfer girl who tries to get to know everybody, but we know practically everything about you…"

"How do you everything about me?" she asked the psycho.

"C'mon," Sedry explained, pointing out that it was obvious, "You're practically the same person as Bridgette from last year."

"Please," Sydney argued, "Me and her are nothing alike; I mean…"

"Name one difference," Ed-J demanded, keeping Sedry's point in order.

Sydney opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

"Exactly," Ed-J commented, believing that his point was justified.

"Well," the surfer continued to argue, "You and… um…"

She couldn't think his name from Total Drama Island.

"Duncan," Sedry finished for her.

"Yeah, Duncan," Sydney completed her statement, "You two are almost exactly the same."

Ed-J laughed, "That's where you're wrong, sweetheart."

"How?" Sydney challenged him.

"This is getting good," Sedry commented, getting excited from the two arguing.

"Well," he started, "First of all, Duncan, as shown from the last season has a soft spot."

"And you don't?" Sydney asked.

"Nope," he simply answered as he started to point at his heart, "This is all stone, baby."

Sydney fell quiet in disbelief as Sedry approached Ed-J and began to poke at his chest.

"This isn't stone," she stated in a confused tone.

"Stop poking me!" he slapped her finger away and jumped back.

Sydney had to hold some her laughter back.

"Second of all," he started again as he ignored Sedry, "I know Duncan in real life."

"Really?" Sydney didn't believe him.

"Yeah," he reassured, "And me and him have distinctive personalities."

They fell to a silence, when suddenly the phone rang and they all looked at it.

Ed-J quickly picked it up.

"This time, you're late," Ed-J stated.

"I know," the voice said, "And I apologize for that."

"Apology accepted," Sedry replied over Ed-J.

"Thank you, Sedry," the voice was grateful, "Now, since I was late, I fell as if I owe you something."

"Good," Ed-J responded.

"Okay, then," the voice began to think, "How about I just don't give you any challenge this time?"

Ed-J shrugged, "We're cool with that."

"Okay," the voice was decisive, "Just go about two blocks north."

Ed-J hung up and they exited the booth.

"Two blocks north," Ed-J repeated as he signaled Shadow to join them, and they all left.

Shortly after, the phone began to ring again and Adrian, Carly, Erica and Evelyn approached the booth.

"Who's that just leaving?" Erica asked as they stopped.

"All I can see is Sedry," Evelyn answered.

"How do you know that it's Sedry?" Carly asked.

"She's the only person with green hair and a red jumpsuit," Evelyn answered.

"Oh, yeah," Carly recalled.

Adrian picked up the phone.

"Ohhh," the voice sympathized, "Sooo close; you were almost not late."

"C'mon," Erica pleaded, "Just let us off this one time."

"I'm sorry," the voice explained, "I can't do that Erica."

She sighed in acceptance, "Then what's the challenge this time?"

"Don't worry," the voice explained, "Adrian's the one who picked up the phone; you don't have to do a thing."

Adrian sighed in dread.

"Okay then," the voice continued, "What should I make you do?"

Adrian waited and thought the question was redundant.

"I don't know," he answered.

"I'm giving you chance to pick your challenge," the voice explain, "Don't pass it up."

"Um…" Adrian thought for a few seconds, "How 'bout you just tell me which way to go?"

"Ahhh, clever," the voice complimented, "But it's not going to be that easy Mister Andadre."

"I didn't think so," the artist replied, "So, what's the challenge?"

"You're not taking my offer?" the voice asked.

"I can't just pick something to do," Adrian explained.

The voice paused then.

"Very well," the voice complied, coming to a pause.

They all sat there awaiting his challenge, but the phone was silent.

"Hello?" Carly asked.

"Yes?" the voice asked.

"What's the challenge?" the Cinemaniac asked.

"Be patient Miss Vasent," the voice demanded nonchalantly, "When I think of it, I will tell it."

They all went silent again.

Carly was impatient, but was ale to keep her silence.

"I got it," the voice exclaimed.

"Finally," Carly exclaimed back.

"Adrian?" the voice called for.

"I'm here," Adrian listened intently.

The voice was silent for a few seconds.

"What's my name," the voice finally asked, followed by the hang up tone.

* * *

**Oh no, cliffhanger! What's gonna happen? Well, I guess we'll have to figure that out, next chapter.**

**I know that there were no confessions, but I guess none of the campers wanted to share.**

**Thank you for reading, PLEASE REVIEW. Seriously, I like reviews also, in your review tell what group you like and why. There is a Poll.**


	7. Day 3, Part 2: Town Teens

**Group Two Cont.**

The voice was silent for a few seconds.

"What's my name," the voice finally asked, followed by the hang up tone.

They paused as Adrian hung up the phone.

"What's his name?" Erica repeated, puzzled by the nonsensical question.

"Well," Evelyn began to run through the clues, "It is a riddle, which means we should be able to answer it with common knowledge."

Erica and Carly sat down on the bench.

"That's true," Erica recalled, lying down to think, "Or maybe it's something around here that has the answer."

Evelyn jumped into that idea.

"That's a good idea," Evelyn commented, "What's the name of this mall?"

"I don't know," Erica answered, deadpan, "I've never been here before."

"This is the Washington Mall," Carly answered and their attention was directed to her.

"How'd you know that?" Erica asked, sitting back up.

"I've been to this city a lot to watch the premiers of a lot of movies," Carly answered as she got up from the bench.

Everyone took this in.

"So, Washington?" Evelyn asked to make sure.

"Yep," Carly answered.

"Okay," Evelyn adverted herself to Adrian, "Call him and answer that."

Adrian went to the phone, but noticed something.

"I don't know his number," he explained, "How are we supposed to answer?"

Evelyn shrugged, but suddenly the phone began to ring.

"Never mind," Adrian stated as he went for the phone.

He picked it up and held it out so everyone could hear.

"Do you know what my name is?" are the words that spilled from the phone.

Adrian looked to the others for assurance of the name and got positive signs back.

"Washington," Adrian answered.

There was a short pause as they waited for his reply.

"Incorrect," the voice replied.

"What?" they all exclaimed, united in shock.

"I said, 'incorrect'," the voice teased them.

They went to think.

"Now what?" Evelyn asked.

"Now," the voice answered, "There is a new challenge."

"Like what?" Adrian asked, wanting to finish the challenge.

"Like this," the voice started, "There are four phones; each exactly one block from here."

Everyone listened in.

"There is one in each cardinal direction; north, south, east and west," the voice continued, "I am only going to call one of them.

He went on, "You must try to figure out which one it is and if you're right you must answer me another riddle."

"What if we get it wrong?" Erica asked.

"Well," voice explained, "Then you're out luck and you group loses."

"You have ten minutes," the voice added and he hung up.

"I think we should go north," Carly stated instantly.

"Why do you think that?" Evelyn asked.

"Well," Carly began to explain, "That's the one that's always written in big letters on the maps."

"That's sounds good enough," Erica said.

"Sure," Adrian added, "Why not?"

"Because it could be the wrong way," Evelyn answered, "Let's try and figure it out logically."

They all went into thought, trying to figure it out.

"How 'bout we all go different ways?" Erica suggested, "That way we can't be wrong."

They looked at her.

"That's a really good idea," Evelyn commented, "I think we should do that."

"But," Carly began, "What if we're not allowed to that?"

"He didn't say anything about not doing it," Erica retorted, ready to run.

"He doesn't have to," Carly explained.

"The idea of this is to work as a team," Evelyn came back.

"But…"

"Look," Evelyn demanded, "If we all go the same way, we have a one out of four chance, but if we split up, we have a one out of two chance if we considering that we're not allowed to split up."

Carly took this in and finally agreed, "Okay, I'll go north."

"Good," the over achiever took victory, "I'll go south."

"I'll go west," Erica called as she began to run in that direction.

Carly ran north and Evelyn south, which left Adrian standing there watching the rest of them leave.

"I guess, I'm going this way," he said to himself.

The first one to get to their phone was Erica, and she got there the phone was ringing.

She was happy, thinking she got the right phone.

She picked it up, but was met with the voice saying, "Wrong phone."

Erica tensed in competitive anger and hung up the phone.

The next person to get to their phone was Adrian and it was ringing as well.

He answered it, but he was also told that it was the wrong phone.

"Dang!" he cursed as he hung it up.

Looked around and saw Erica standing next to her phone two blocks away.

She saw him also, putting her arms out, signaling that she had the wrong one. He signaled back with the same gesture.

Meanwhile, Carly approached her phone, which was not ringing and began to wait.

She started to catch her breath as she waited, looking around for something interesting.

Something did catch her eye; a newspaper hanging out of a public trash can.

On the newspaper was the headline, "Most Remembered Children's Books." She began to read the list as phone rang.

She answered it with her eyes on the newspaper in the trash.

"You picked the right phone," the voice explained, "That was a good idea that Erica suggested, of you guys splitting up."

"So we are allowed to do that," Carly recalled.

"That's what this challenge is all about," the voice explained, "Teamwork."

"Yup," Carly absentmindedly replied as she continued to read the list.

"Anyway, I digress. I should give you your riddle," the voice continued, "I'm going to stay with the original question; what's my name?"

Carly went blank as she read one particular title.

"Anyway," the voice went on, "I call you back in…"

"Rumpelstiltskin," Carly said, interrupted the man on the other line.

"What was that?" the voice asked as the other three in the group ran up to Carly.

"Rumpelstiltskin," she repeated, followed by the other three repeating it to each other, realizing that it was the answer.

"Why, Carly," the voice applauded, "That's correct."

"Your name's Rumpelstiltskin?" Erica asked, find in that weird.

"It's a riddle, my young dear," the voice explained.

"Now," the voice continued, "I believe you want to know which way."

"Yes, please," Carly answered, waiting impatiently.

"Oh," the voice was grateful, "You said the magic word. Well then, you better lean in close, because I'm going to whisper."

They all leaned in and listened very carefully.

"Three blocks north!" the voice yelled, leaving the four of them to regret leaning in.

The voice was laughing on the other end as Carly hung up the phone.

"What a jerk!" Erica exclaimed.

* * *

**Group Four: Lee, Kevin, MJ, and Vicky – Comment Not Included**

They got to a phone, sighing in loss on breath.

The phone began to ring and Vicky answered it.

"Bonjour," she greeted.

"Bonjour, Vicky," the voice replied, "Je parle aussi le Français." (Hello, Vicky, I also speak French."

"Oh yeah?" Vicky was impressed, deciding to speak in their language, "Quelle est notre défi?" (What is my challenge?)

"Qu'en est-il une énigme?" (How about a riddle?) the voice asked.

"Bien sûr," (Sure.) the multilingual accepted, while behind her, Kevin was confused.

"Are they speaking French?" he asked.

"I believe so," Lee answered as he listened deeply to their conversation.

Kevin watched in a little interest.

"What are they saying?" he asked.

Lee looked back at Kevin.

"I have not a clue," Lee answered as he stopped listening.

Kevin nodded and then looked at MJ.

"Wait a second," Kevin said as he walked up to Vicky.

He held MJ out by Vicky for a few seconds and then pulled him back.

"Mm hm," Kevin said to MJ as if he was talking to him.

He turned to Lee.

"What starts with 'T', ends with 'T', and has 'T' in it?" Kevin asked Lee.

Lee was over thrown with confusion.

"Is that the riddle?" he asked.

"Yup," Kevin answered, thinking on what the answer was.

"MJ told you that?" Lee continued his quiz.

"Yes," Kevin answered.

"MJ knows French?" he went on.

"Yes!" Kevin answered in a bit of annoyance, "Where are you going with this?"

He looked down at MJ, "I know, right."

Lee looked between them, almost in horror.

"Do you know French?" Lee finally asked, met with Kevin shaking his head.

Lee was in shock and seriously confused.

Vicky hung up the phone approached the two; three, if you count MJ.

"What starts with 'T', ends with 'T', and has 'T' in it?" Vicky asked, leaving Lee to wonder.

"A word?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah," Vicky answered, still thinking, "I think so."

Then she addressed Lee for an answer.

"Lee, we need your vocab for this," she pleaded.

"Testament," Lee answered, "That begins with 'T', end with 'T', and has 'T' in it."

Vicky thought about it, but she wasn't satisfied with the answer.

"Anything else?" she asked.

"Uh…" he thought, "Tartlet."

"What's a tartlet?" Kevin asked in wonder.

"It's a miniature pie," Lee explained.

As if it were planned, the three of them looked up at the sign of the store they were standing next to, and the store was titled "Ruthie's Homemade Pies".

"That has to be it," they all commented in unison.

Vicky turned to the phone, but a man began to use it while they were figuring out the riddle.

They all cursed that they had to use pay phones.

They approached the man.

The man looked at each of them funny, but then just looked away.

"Sir," Lee started, "We require that device."

The man looked back him, laughed a little to himself, and turned back around.

"Sir…"

"Hold on," the man said to the person on the other line, turning to the group, "Can I help you?"

"I believe you can," Lee answered, staying in a polite tone.

He had the man's attention.

"See," he continued, "That phone is a necessity for us, and you are most likely just contacting to some person to talk to them."

"There are plenty of other phones in this city," the man countered, turning back around.

He left the three of them to spite him.

Vicky took a deep breath and snuck up behind the man. She grabbed the phone and hung it up on him.

"Then how 'bout you use one," she commented.

"How dare you!" the man exclaimed as he walked away, "You're lucky you're a girl."

Lee and Kevin walked next to her.

"Interesting method," Lee commented as the phone began to ring.

Vicky picked up the phone.

"Avez-vous une réponse?" (French: Have you an answer?) the voice asked, less than eager.

"Tartlet," she answered.

"Incorrect," the voice answered.

"What?" Vicky was confused, hanging up the phone.

"It's wasn't right?" Kevin asked, not believing it.

"Drat!" Lee cursed, snapping his fingers.

They went to silence, thinking of what to do next.

"Curse myself!" Lee exclaimed, face palming himself.

"What?" Vicky asked.

"A teapot," Lee answered, leaving Vicky and Kevin to wonder.

"Huh?" they asked in unison.

"A teapot," he repeated, going to a state of explanation, "It is a riddle: the word teapot begins with a 'T', concludes with a 'T', and a literal teapot contains tea."

Kevin and Vicky cursed themselves for not thinking of that.

"So, what do we do now?" Kevin asked.

Then the phone began to ring again.

Vicky was not hesitant to answer it.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Why'd you hang up?" the man asked.

"We got it wrong?" she answered, thinking it was obvious.

"Well," the voice argued with no tone of frustration, "I wasn't done."

Vicky shrugged it off.

"I guess since Lee already figured it out I don't need to challenge you guys," the voice explained.

Vicky went wide-eyed and looked around for a camera, or for someway for him to know that Lee figured it out.

"Two blocks south," he said, hanging up.

She put the phone up and turned to Lee and Kevin.

"Two blocks south," she informed.

They began to run, but on their way, they saw another group of people running in their direction.

As they got closer, they could make out Evelyn and Erica; it was group two.

The two groups finally stopped in front of a tall apartment building.

"Which way are you guys going?" Vicky asked them.

"To that phone," Erica answered, pointing to the phone that they were coming from.

"We just left that phone," Kevin said.

"What's the riddle?" Evelyn asked.

"I do not believe that they would query you the same," Lee explained.

"What was your riddle?" Kevin asked.

Suddenly, a phone that was placed conveniently next to them began to ring.

The two groups looked at each other, puzzled.

Adrian shrugged and decided to pick it up.

"Hello?" he greeted.

"Hi," the person on the other line started, "I would like two large pizzas."

"Um…"

"One meat lovers," he continued, "And another with just pepperoni, because Bill just isn't a real man."

Adrian could make out laughter in the background.

"Anyway," the man went on, "That'll be to 3675, pi…"

"I think you got the wrong number," Adrian answered.

"What?" the man was confused, "Wait, this isn't Tim's Pizza Palace?"

"Nope," Adrian assured.

"Then, who is this?"

"Uh…"

"I'm John," the guy greeted.

"Hi…"

"So, what's your name again?"

Adrian didn't want to say his real name, so, feeling awkward, he responded, "Melvin."

"Melvin, huh?" the guy said, his voice stranger, "You sound cute, Melvin."

Adrian hung up the phone then.

* * *

**Group One: Adam, Phil, Sam, and Tom**

They were lazily walking down the street, because the last phone they went to didn't ring. They were walking around the City Park in which Josh almost drowned.

"I'm hungry," Sam complained, holding his grumbling stomach.

"You just had a truck load of chocolate, man," Adam pointed out, "I don't think your stomach is supposed to be that big."

"You're talking about Sam," Phil countered, "The guy came with two bags, one of which is filled with Twinkies."

"_Double filled_ Twinkies," Sam corrected, thinking of the luscious cakes, "Delicious, double filled Twinkies."

Sam became lost in thought, drool dribbling from him mouth.

"What's in the other one?" Adam dared to ask.

Sam snapped form his trance, "Oh… um… cheese."

Adam looked at him funny, but Phil was already used to it.

"Wouldn't the cheese melt and start to stink?" Adam questioned, imagining the terrible smell.

"Forget that," Phil disregarded, seeming to be confused of something else, "Did you notice that he is wearing a brown shirt?"

Adam quickly examined Sam and realized that he was indeed wearing a brown shirt.

"Oh, this?" Sam asked of it, "This is just my shirt turned inside out."

Phil took that in, but quickly began not to care, all over again.

"You brought no clothes?" Adam asked the large teen.

"I brought the ones I'm wearing," he explained innocently.

Adam just looked at him he wasn't from Earth.

"POWER UP!" Tom yelled out of nowhere, holding a stick up into the air.

The three looked at the now mentally distorted Tom.

"Now I can get at least four kills without anyone being able to stop me," the gamer exclaimed, "And then I'll be in the lead."

"I guess getting his laptop getting taken away this time finally broke him," Adam commented, feeling bad for the gamer.

"That," Phil proposed, "_Or _this much fresh air is just too much for him."

"Yeeeah," Adam and Sam both drawled, agreeing with Phil's statement.

Sam and Adam began to approach Tom as Phil found glance of a building that he thought suspicious.

He examined the name of the skyscraper and smiled.

"It can't be _that _easy," he commented, finding the hosts' imagination plain.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Group Three – Josh, Lucy, Mitch, and Zach**

They were all sitting in the lobby.

Josh was sitting a comfortable looking chair, with Lucy on his lap. Zach and Mitch were sitting on separate ends of a three-person couch, Mitch playing his guitar.

Suddenly, Phil and others walked through the front revolving door.

"It's about time someone else got here," Mitch complained, ending his playing of the guitar.

"The MacLean Hotel," Phil drawled, "Kind of conceited don't you think?"

A long screech was heard then and out of a p.a. system the words "I heard that" came over the lobby.

"You were meant to," Phil responded into the air.

Then a ringing sound began and everyone turned to the lobby desk and there stood a girl employee, looking at Phil.

"Could you tell your friend to stop running in the door?" she asked Phil.

They then looked to the revolving door and there Sam was having a lot of fun walking, round 'n' round the revolving door, bumping into multiple strangers.

Meanwhile, Adam had made his way to the desk.

"Excuse me," he began to talk to the desk girl, "I seemed to have lost my phone number; can I borrow yours?"

The girl looked at him deadpan and unimpressed.

"Do you really think that cheesy pick-up lines are going to ever get you a date?" she asked.

"I don't know," he answered, "Is it working?"

She was still unimpressed, but pulled out a piece of paper and wrote done a number.

Adam was actually surprised to get a number.

"Oh," he was very into himself now, "It looks like it did work."

"No," she responded, as gave the paper to him, "This is a number to a therapist in town."

Adam took the paper and read it, but quickly after, he smiled and looked at her.

"Good," he answered, with a cheesy grin, "I'm gonna need a therapist to get you out my head."

The girl scowled him and rang the desk bell. Shortly after, there behind Adam stood a big, six and a half foot tall man.

"Please escort him, away from the desk," the girl asked.

The man, with one arm, picked Adam up by the back of his shirt and began the walk away with him; all Adam could do was gulp while everyone watched him get taken away.

* * *

**Group Five: Ed-J, Sedry, Shadow, and Sydney – Words Can't Say Enough**

They were sitting next to another phone booth waiting for the phone to ring.

The booth was located next to the beach and a few benches. It was still mid-day, considering they left the island around seven o'clock.

Ed-J was leaning next to the booth, Sydney was sitting in the sand, and Shadow was sitting on the bench.

All three of them were looking at the beach. Having nothing in common, they weren't talking.

Sedry was busy having second long conversations with passing strangers.

"God, dang it!" Ed-J exclaimed, catching Sedry and Sydney off guard, "Why is he so late all the time?"

"Maybe he's busy," Sedry suggested.

"You would be too," Sydney added, "He probably has to do this with all of the groups."

"All I'm sayin' is that he can show a little more recognition for our group," the delinquent commented.

Everyone fell silent again.

Out of nowhere, a scream was heard and three lifeguards came running by, heading to the shore with a gurney.

The four waiting for a call looked over to the shore and saw someone washed up.

When the lifeguards got there, there seemed to be a struggle with the patient and one of the lifeguards came back covering his arm and grimacing in pain.

He pulled out a phone and dialed three numbers, putting the device to his ear.

"Uh… yeah," he began to talk into the phone, "I'm a lifeguard at the most northern section of the beach and we have a washed up victim."

He began to wrap a line of bandages around his arm.

"No," he continued, "That's not the serious problem; the victim has a bite mark and is very hostile."

He cut the bandages and tied them to his arm.

"No, it's way too small to be a shark bite" he went on, "it's also too big to be a squirrel or any little animal."

He began walking back to the scene, so his voice got fainter.

"Wonder what's going on," Sedry said, walking toward the crowd.

"Sedry, no," Ed-J commanded, "We gotta wait for the call."

"Oh, come on!" she complained, walking back.

"Since when do you care about the rules?" Sydney asked Ed-J, getting up from the ground.

"I don't," Ed-J retorted, "I just want to get this freakin' challenge done."

"Are you tired?" Sydney asked, walking to a bench and sitting on the arm.

"No," Sedry answered, followed by the two of them looking at her funny.

She was embarrassed and pantomimed zipping her mouth shut.

"No, I'm not tired," he answered, "But we have a giant city at our disposal when we finish."

Sydney looked out to the beach, "Yeah, I really want to ride the waves."

Finally, a ringing sprung about and Ed-J rushed to the phone.

"It's about time!" he burst out, still kind of annoyed.

"Once again, I'm sorry," the voice apologized, "But this time, you are not getting of easy."

"What? That's…" Ed-J began, but was cut off by the voice.

"Now," the voice went, "This one is a riddle, and I don't believe it's that hard."

"Okay then," Ed-J gave in.

"Here it is," the voice prepared, "You are driving a bus."

"Okay," Ed-J said.

"The bus goes to its first stop and picks up four people," the voice started, "The bus goes to its next stop; drops two people off and picks up six people."

"Uh huh," Ed-J was getting lost.

"It goes to its third stop; drops three people off and picks up five people," the voice went on, losing Ed-J more and more, "It goes to its fourth stop; drops four people off and picks seven people up."

"Wait, hold on…" Ed-J had to think more.

"It goes to its fifth stop; drops five people off and picks up three people," the voice continued with no break, "It goes to its sixth stop; drops three people off and picks four people up."

Ed-J was very disgruntled trying to decipher all the math.

"Do you get that all?" the voice asked.

"Uh…" Ed-J wasn't very sure, "I think so."

"Okay then," the voice sounded amused, "What's the color of the bus driver's eyes?"

Ed-J went quiet and confused. When he came back to the real world, he found the question stupid.

"I don't know," he answered, once again annoyed.

"Well, you better figure it out," the voice hung up.

Ed-J hung up the phone, but was left to figure the mess out.

"What's the riddle?" Sedry asked, very interested.

"He told me a bunch of math," Ed-J explained, "And asked me what the colors of the bus driver's eyes were."

The girls looked at him.

"What?" Sydney was confused.

"Did he tell you that _you_ were driving the bus?" Shadow asked, breaking from his silence.

Ed-J thought about that and remembered that the voice did say that.

"Oh yeah," Ed-J remarked, "So, it's my eyes."

Ed-J went back to the phone and Shadow looked back to the beach.

The phone rang and Ed-J picked up the phone fast.

"Blue!" he rushed.

"Correct," the voice said.

"Now, which way?" Ed-J hurried, wanting to get the challenge done.

"Calm down," the voice said, which Ed-J failed to do.

"Man… all these riddles about buses is making hungry for a snack," the voice commented, followed by him hanging up.

"What the hell?" Ed-J complained, "Which way?"

Then he looked up quickly and liked what his eye caught.

There, in the road, was a bus that had an ad on it for Hostess.

"Okay then," Ed-J remarked, finding the voice's wording clever.

He left the booth and began to approach the bus.

Sydney and Sedry were confused by this.

"Ed-J, where're you goin'," Sydney asked.

"We gotta take the bus," he responded as he signaled them over.

Sydney and Sedry shrugged and walked over him, but then Sydney stopped and turned to Shadow.

"You comin'?" she asked him.

He hesitated, but got up and began to walk to the bus.

Sedry was the first to get on and pay the fee, followed by Sydney.

Ed-J stay back to make sure everyone got on. He thought of an idea:

_Why pay for himself, when he could get someone else to pay for him._

When Shadow walked by Ed-J pretended to check his pocket for change, and play it off as if he didn't have any.

The bus driver was getting a little tired of waiting for him.

"You gonna get on today?" he asked.

"Yo, Shadow," Ed-J started his plan, "I don't seem to have any change."

He then signaled Shadow to spot him.

Shadow looked at him and seemed to know that he was lying.

"I guess you're gonna have to walk then," he coldly responded.

The bus driver laughed a little and Ed-J felt stupid.

As Shadow walked to the back, the bus driver began to drive away and shut the door.

Ed-J didn't want to walk, so he put his arm in the door and yelled for the bus driver to stop.

"Make up your mind, man," the bus driver demanded, stopping the bus.

Ed-J walked up the steps and put his change in the fee collector.

As he walked by Shadow, who was paying no attention to him at all, he scowled him and sat two seats back behind him.

Sydney and Sedry laughed.

"Hey, Ed-J?" Sedry started.

"What?" he asked reluctantly.

"Did you find that change on the ground," she teased, "Or did you pull it out of the air?"

"Shut up," he demanded nonchalantly followed by Sydney and Sedry laughing again.

* * *

**Groups 2 & 4 – Adrian, Carly, Erica, Evelyn, Lee, Kevin, MJ, Vicky – That's a Mouthful**

They still stood in front of the same building, waiting for the phone ring as well.

Adrian was leaning against a wall, next to the phone. Carly was sitting on the pavement near the curb, with Evelyn standing next to her. Vicky and Lee were talking near the entrance of the apartment building.

Kevin was sitting near Lee and Vicky, having a full on conversation with MJ. Finally, Erica was leaning against a street light.

"He's never been this late before," Evelyn commented, walking to and then leaning against to the wall. Carly got up and patted herself off.

"I know," Erica added, "Usually were late."

"Yeah," Vicky commented, "So are we."

"Unfortunately," Lee added, "I am usually the person who answers the phone; thus, I get the challenge."

"Same here," Adrian commented.

Everything went silent for a few moments, but Kevin broke that silence.

"Hey?" he asked for their attention, "We weren't supposed to wait _here _for him to call; we were supposed to go different phones."

"That's true," Vicky conquered, thinking that they may have made a mistake.

"Yeah," Evelyn acknowledged his statement, "But this guy has constant watch over all of us, so he would notice that we're waiting at this phone."

"Oh yeah," Kevin remarked, going back to talking with MJ.

Once again, everything was silent.

Some old lady came walking by Kevin, limping. He couldn't help but notice and feel sorry for her.

"Hey," he asked her in worry, getting up, "Are you okay?"

Everyone else looked over to them.

The woman stopped and looked at Kevin, but the looked on her face wasn't a look of anguish, but a look of aggression and anger.

Quickly, she charged him and tried to knock him down. Everyone else stood in alert behind Kevin.

"What are you doing?" he grunted as he successfully pushed her away.

She tumbled for a few feet, but gained composure and began to thrash at him. She got him at the right moment this time, knocking him to his back, but he could still push her far enough away.

"Help!" he asked everyone.

Adrian and Lee rushed in, pulled the woman off him and pushed her away.

"What is wrong with you lady?" Kevin exclaimed.

She looked at him, but quickly turned her head toward the apartment building door and ran inside.

She left everyone dazed and confused.

"What the heck was that about?" Erica asked.

Then the phone rang out of nowhere making most of them jump.

Adrian walked over and answered it.

"Looks like Kevin isn't in with the old people crowd," the voice teased.

"You did that?" Adrian asked.

"Absolutely not," he answered, honestly, "But it was a sight to see indeed."

"Okay then," the artist accepted, "Now what?"

"Well," the voice began, "I guess I have nothing left to do, but escort you guys to the hotel."

"Why was he late?" Evelyn interrupted.

"I don't know," Adrian answered, cupping the talking end of the phone, so that the other line can't hear, "But he's taking us to the hotel."

"What?" Evelyn asked, "Why?"

"I don't know," Adrian answered, still covering the end.

"Did we lose?" she went on.

"I don't know!" the artist spat, getting slightly annoyed by her continuous questions.

"Let me see the phone," Evelyn semi-demanded, walking over to him.

"Fine," Adrian handed her the phone.

"She took it and put straight to her ear, "Why are you taking us to the hotel?"

"Because," the voice simply answered.

Evelyn rolled her eyes, "Seriously, why?"

"Because this challenge is a lot of work," the voice explained, "And one group had to come to the hotel because of a medical issue, and another just walked into the hotel as if the challenge was nothing."

"So, we lost," Evelyn tried to simplify.

"No," the voice continued, "Two of the groups are already here, and they didn't even finish the challenge. So, I'm bringing you last three groups here on a bus."

"Oh," Evelyn remarked, and then looked up and down the street, "When's the bus gonna be here?"

"It should be there in a couple of seconds," he answered, and, like magic, the bus pulled up, "Ah, there it is. Enjoy your ride."

He hung up, followed by Evelyn.

Everyone went aboard the bus, each paying his or her fee.

Adrian walked to the back where Shadow was and sat in the seat in front of him.

Shadow glanced at the artist in front of him, but went back to staring out of the window.

Meanwhile, everyone else was interacting.

"So, who on this bus has ever been randomly attacked by an old lady?" Carly blurted out.

"Uh," Sydney was confused.

"Kevin has," Erica told them as she and Carly sat down behind Sydney.

"Oh my god," Sedry was interested, jumping to the seat behind Kevin, "Was it fun?"

Kevin looked at her as if she were crazy…

"No!" he drawled, "It scared the heck out of me!"

Sedry just stared at him smiling maniacally.

"What did you do?" she asked with a happy aura all over her.

"What are you supposed to do when an old lady tackles you?" Carly joked followed by every one laughing.

"That's probably one of the weirdest things I've heard," the bus driver joined in, "And I have heard _and seen _a lot of weird stuff, in my time as a bus driver."

"Humor us," Evelyn dared him.

"Okay then," he says, as he takes a left turn, "I was a bus driver for some fan party…"

"People party with fans?" Sedry asked.

Everyone one just looked at her funny.

"No… no," the bus driver answered, "It was like one of those conventions, but was only like fifteen people."

"Oooooh," the loose-headed girl caught on, "I thought you meant the other fan."

"Anyway," he continued, "It was a, um… anime…?"

"You mean the Japanese cartoons?" Adrian asked from the back.

"Yeah," he answered, "It was like a futuristic samurai thing."

"Yeah, it's anime," the artist answered.

"But the kids weren't all to normal, like almost all of you are," the driver went on, "They were…"

"Nerds," Ed-J finished.

"Yeah, lets go with that," he took on.

* * *

_**Flashback: Bus Driver's POV**_

_They all come with their costumes that are either really detailed or completely screwed up, but since I don't read that stuff, I don't know whether they were right or not._

_Well, I drive to this little party and go pick them up to take them to a restaurant for an after party… for the party._

_Anyway, there's these two guys there who were different characters in the show; one likes the good guy, who's some samurai I guess, and the other guy likes the robot, who's the bad guy._

_Theses people took do seriously, that they hated each other for it. I mean, _come on _it's just a show._

_So, they decide that they should have a duel, on my bus._

_I didn't care, I was having a bad day and I needed something to laugh at._

_One of them stood at the back and the other stood right next to me._

_They took a long stare at each other, as if it were real. The samurai guy put his hand on the fake sword handle and robot guy put up his arm to show the other guy his fake gun._

_Suddenly, they charged at each other, but were stopped by this guy who was dressed like and old guy._

_Both of them were like, "Master! What are you doing?"_

_The old guy started to explain that the violence was too much and that it should stop._

_The two of them then looked at each other and apologized, shaking each other's hand._

_Then everyone else on the bus clapped and cheered._

* * *

Everyone who was listening was completely quiet.

"Uhhh…" Erica had nothing to say.

"I told you," the bus driver commented, "When you're a bus driver, you see some pretty crazy things."

"That was awesome!" Sedry cheered, in her usual excitement.

Everyone just looked at her funny.

"Okay," the bus driver called over, "We're here."

The bus pulled up to the MacLean hotel and the doors opened.

"The _MacLean _Hotel?" Ed-J questioned Chris's choice in hotel.

"Off you go guys," the bus driver commented.

Everyone except Shadow got off.

The bus driver looked at him in the mirror.

"This is your stop, man," the driver explained.

"No, it's not," Shadow answered, not even looking to the hotel or the driver.

The bus driver just stared at him for a few moments, but then closed the doors.

"Okay then," he replied as he pulled away from the hotel and began to drive.


End file.
